Swirl Fire
by RadioactiveMonsters98
Summary: Cuarta secuela de Dawn: the beginning of a new life. La familia Cullen continua creciendo y están feliz por ello hasta que estalla un enfrentamiento en otros aquelarres por lo que Heaven se ofrecerá para poder defender a su familia, continuaran muchos más enfrentamientos. Los Volturis re aparecerán. ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Quienes son los nuevos integrantes? ¿Qué pasará con los Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

_**Swirl Fire**_

* * *

Desde aquellos años de mi adolescencia nada había cambiado, continuamos disfrutando de nuestros momentos en familia. Por un tiempo, aquellos momentos cambiaron cuando Jack y yo nos fuimos a vivir a Rusia; para así yo poder obtener la licenciatura de doctor; por lo que al cabo de un año regresamos a convivir con el resto de la familia. Semanas después de nuestra llegada, Edward y Bella decidieron vivir a otro lugar; por su ida nos sentimos desbastados pero pudimos impulsarnos para continuar.

Junto a mi padre y Jack, comencé a trabajar en mi profesión y lo adoré, obviamente tenía momentos en el que no deseaba estar en aquel lugar como también empezar a deprimirme por algunos casos pero gracias a mi familia salía adelante y continuaba con mi trabajo.

Por un par de años nos mudamos a otros lugares, hoy en día, nos encontrábamos en Florida. Mis hermanos continuaban protagonizando a adolescentes en los penúltimos años de preparatoria, por otra parte, mi madre se entretenía en casa realizando tareas del hogar, bordando, leyendo…

-Doctora- Llamo una de las enfermeras, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Levante la mirada hacia ella- La llaman desde la sala de emergencia- Hablo sutilmente hacia mí.

Me levanté de mi lugar, rodeé mi escritorio y fui hasta donde se encontraba ella.

-Gracias por avisarme- Le ofrecí mi agradecimiento. Ella me sonrió amablemente para luego irse a su lugar del trabajo.

Caminé por aquellos pasillos pesadumbres, me dirigí deprisa hacia la sala de emergencia donde me ocupe de un paciente que había sufrido un terrible accidente y estaba en estado grave, inmediatamente lo llevamos a la sala de operaciones en donde hice todo lo que tenía en mis manos para que sobreviviera. Cuando termine y lo enviaron hacia su designada habitación, me cambié; miré la hora y me percaté que había pasado dos horas desde que tendría que haber dejado el hospital, mis padres, hermanos y esposo me ahorcarían ya que hoy festejábamos mis vigésimo tercer cumpleaños.

Corrí hacia mi oficina donde deje mi bata en el perchero, tome mis cosas y corrí hacia la mesa de entrada.

-¿Se va, Dra Platt?- Cuestionó la enfermera Anders; es una de las pocas enfermeras con las que hablaba ya que no estaba acosando ni coqueteando con mi padre y esposo.

Utilizaba el apellido de mi madre porque ahora era la hermana menor de ella, para que no cuestionaran ser su hija y ser mayor de edad, como creían que era.

-Sí, se me hizo tarde- Le dije sonriéndole, firme unos papeles y salí del establecimiento, conduje hacia el hogar que convivía con mi familia. Corrí hacia la entrada, me quité mi abrigo y observé por todo el alrededor en busca de algún miembro de la familia.

-Hola- Salude al viento esperando a que esta me oyera. Nadie respondió por lo que me encaminé hacia la sala.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- Gritaron todos al unísono, sonreí por el hecho.

-Ya veintitrés años- Sollozo mi mamá acercándose a mí y me rodeo entre sus brazos, yo rodee su cintura y escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello; aspirando el aroma que tan bien conocía.

Comencé a sentir mucho peso en mi espalda, levanté la mirada para observar el por qué y vi que mi papá y hermanos se habían unido al abrazo, visto esto, volví a acomodarme en el hueco del cuello de mi mamá. Luego nos separamos y mis hermanos comenzaron a despeinarme, a empujarme, a molestarme; especialmente Emmett.

Cuando dejaron de molestarme, vi a Jack riéndose de la escena que estaba presenciando.

-¿Y tú que te ríes?- Dijo empujándolo juguetonamente- Debes defenderme- Reproché sonriendo.

-No cuando se trata de tus hermanos- Informo mirándome con una enorme sonrisa- Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños- Hablo tomándome de la mano, dando un beso en la palma de esta.

-Gracias- Manifesté estupefacto. Aunque siempre hiciera aquel acto siempre me sorprendida por ello, es un gesto tierno- Te amo- Articulé.

-Y yo a ti- Imito articulando, se inclinó hacia mí y deposito un tierno beso corto.

Posteriormente abrí mis regalos; claramente Alice me obsequió ropa, Jasper me regaló un libro de intriga, Emmett me regaló una gorra de baseball con la letra C bordada en el frente, Rose me obsequió set de maquillaje, papá y mamá me obsequiaron una pulsera de plata.

-Se los agradezco- Les agradecí.

-No hay de qué- Dijo Rose. Al cabo de minutos apareció Edward, Bella, Ness, Jacob y Milo; este último tenía trece años, crecía normalmente, había sacado la naturaleza de su padre.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Me felicitaron.

-Gracias- Dije levantándome de mi lugar, y los abrace a cada uno, aunque todavía no podíamos llevarnos bien con Jacob, nos respetamos.

-Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo- Dijo Bella sorprendida.

-Es cierto, creo debimos regalarte un bastón- Hablo Emmett, me voltee hacia él y entrecerré mis ojos hacia él. Los demás rieron por lo bajo pero obviamente seguía enojado con él- Creo que sería más útil un silla con ruedas- Hablo entre risas.

-Y sería más útil darte un buen golpe- Dije maliciosamente.

-¿Quieres acudir a la violencia?- Cuestionó.

-Sí es necesario lo haré- Hable con decisión.

-Nada de peleas físicas- Regaño mi papá y mi mamá al mismo tiempo- Mejor que en este momento no allá ninguna pelea ni física ni verbal- Prefirió mi papá.

-Claro, papá- Dijimos todos juntos; me mordí el labio para no reírme. Continuamos el día disfrutando de nuestra compañía familiar; riéndonos, conversando, jugando. Quería que este día nunca acabará, que nunca amaneciera o que se tuvieran que ir.

Nos reunimos en la sala y miramos unas películas como solíamos hacer hace un tiempo. Fue el mejor día que podría haber tenido.

* * *

 _La saga de Crepúsculo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer._

 **Hola gente bonita! Comenzamos con la nueva secuela, espero que les haya gustado, dejen algún comentario si fue así ;)**

 **Gracias! Besos**

 **Kam!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.2**

 **P.O.V Heaven**

Posterior al festejo me encontré sola entre los árboles; disfrutaba los momentos en los que estaba sola. Me recosté sobre una de las ramas de un árbol que se encontraba cerca de nuestra casa; era agradable tener un tiempo para mí.

Por varios minutos permanecí en aquel lugar hasta que me percaté que ya había pasado mucho tiempo allí, por lo que baje del árbol para reunirme con mi familia. Al entrar a la casa, no se oía ningún ruido; caminé por toda la casa para encontrarme con alguien de mi familia pero nadie estaba.

Continué buscando hasta que encontré a Jack en la cocina, apoyándose en la mesada y mirándome con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Hey- Le salude- ¿Y los demás?- Cuestioné notando que ninguno de ellos se encontraba allí.

-Alice los arrastro al centro comercial- Respondió sin rodeos.

-¿Y por qué no te arrastro a ti?-

-Porque no me iría sin ti-

-¿Y por qué no me llamaron?- Continué interrogando.

-No queríamos interrumpirte en tu momento de paz- Dijo levantando una de las comisura de su labio se tensó, produciéndose una mueca unilateral, aquello me hizo sonreír. Me acerque a él y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, mi cabeza descanso en su pecho; sentí que sus brazos rodeaban mis hombros.

Levante mi cabeza para poder mirarlo, él se inclinó y me beso; el cual se convirtió en un beso apasionado. Él me levanto del suelo para que no sea un problema para mí, antes de que me diera cuenta, encamino hacia nuestra recamara.

 **P.O.V Carlisle**

Alice nos empujó hacia el centro comercial, nos condujo y acarreo en cada rincón del edificio. Mis hijos, mi nieta y Jacob se encontraban delante; yo y Esme caminábamos tomados de la mano detrás de ellos.

En un momento mis hijos se dividieron y se fueron por otra dirección, supongo que el grupo que se dirigió a otra dirección; Edward, Bella, Jasper y Alice; encaminaron hacia la librería. El resto continuaron su camino hacia una discoteca.

Es y yo continuamos caminando por el centro comercial, sabíamos que nuestros hijos nos encontrarían al instante.

-¿Notaste que Alice estaba muy feliz?- Cuestionó Es de repente.

-Alice siempre está feliz- Hable en tono de broma, Esme me miro y sonrió.

-Sí, lo sé, pero ahora esta… es difícil explicarlo- Dijo Es frunciendo el ceño.

-Tal vez vio algo… tal vez una temporada nueva de prendas-

-No creo que sea ello. He visto a Alice con esa clase de felicidad, esto es otra cosa- Analizo Es.

-Entonces, luego se lo preguntaremos- Propuse, ella asintió. Rodeé sus hombros con mi brazo y deposité un beso en su cabeza. Posteriormente se nos unió Edward, Bella, Jasper y Alice; capté lo que Esme me había expresado sobre Alice.

-Ya verán por qué estoy tan feliz. Es cuestión de tiempo- Aseguro Alice, volteándose para observarnos. Fruncí por el hecho de que no nos iba a contar lo que había visto pero preferimos no presionarla y realizar lo que ella había predicho.

Cuando el resto se nos había unido fuimos inmediatamente a casa; al entrar en esta escuchamos risa, nos acercamos hacia donde provenían aquellas risas. En la sala se encontraba Jack y Heaven riéndose; Heaven estaba de costado del respaldo con sus piernas sobre el regazo de Jack; ambos nos observaron cuando entramos.

-¿Cómo les fue las compras?- Pregunto Heaven tratando de dejar de reír.

-Fueron geniales, lástima que la tía Alice no nos dejó ni ver las vidrieras- Se quejó Ness mirando entre cerradamente a Alice, quien sólo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué raro?- Dijo Heaven haciéndose notar el sarcasmo- Ella siempre nos deja ver las vidrieras- Dijo con un pequeño levantamiento de cejas, su sonrisa se convirtió en un puchero por unos segundo acompañado de un escogimiento en su hombro. Esos gestos me hicieron recordar a su madre; es tan parecida a ella, hermosas de naturaleza.

Aquellos pensamientos provocaron que tome la mano de mi esposa y la dirigiera hacia el bosque en donde caminamos sin dirección alguna.

-¿Qué crees que sea lo que Alice vio?- Pregunto Esme totalmente desazogada.

-No creo que sea algo mal, sino no estaría contenta- Dije serenamente.

-Eso espero. Estoy comenzando a acostumbrarme a la calma- Expreso.

-Yo igual- Manifesté dirigiendo mi mirada hacia su precioso y perfecto rostro, no podía dejar de admirar a aquella mujer. Me detuve en seco, y como teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas, provoque que ella se detuviera a un paso de distancia de mí; ella volteo y me miro con su ceño fruncido.

Extendí mi brazo y la atraje a mí, la estreche entre mis brazos; lleve una de mis manos hacia su rostro majestuoso, acariciando su terciopelada piel. Ella me sonrió, se colocó en puntillas y me dio un beso, me incline para que ella pudiera estar más cómoda.

Ella se alejó de mí, me sonrió pícaramente y continúo caminando lejos de mí. La perseguí y la abracé, y no permití que se alejara de mí.

-No puedes abandonarme- Le dije en su oído.

-Yo nunca te abandonaré- Hablo tiernamente, levantando sus ojos dorados hacia mí; le sonreí y ella me imito.

-Yo tampoco te abandonaré- Razoné depositándole un beso en sus labios y en su mejilla- Vamos a casa- Dije soltándola y tomándola de la mano para dirigirnos nuevamente a nuestra casa, la cual compartíamos con nuestros locos hijos.

 **P.O.V Alice**

Estaba tan contenta por lo que iba a suceder en poco tiempo. No quería decirle a nadie de la familia para que así ellos se enteraran por sí mismos, aunque estaba tan ansiosa para que sucediera.

Durante el día permanecí al lado de Jasper, pero supongo que él no se quería mover de mi lado ya que estaba demasiado ansiosa. Edward, Bella, Ness y Jacob se fueron a sus respectivas casas, lo que requirió una depresión de nosotros pero nos apoyamos unos a otros.

Para animarnos más fuimos a jugar un partido de baseball, la cual no hice trampa para así pudiéramos divertirnos más. Fue una tarde gratificante.

* * *

 **Hola gente! Aquí esta el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste y si lo fue, dejen su opinión.**

 **mary mustang cullen: Gracias! Me alegra que te guste. Sí, es totalmente diferente a la anterior, es más parece una mezcla de Dawn y Rainfall. Espero que te siga gustando!**

 **Besos y abrazos.**

 **Kam! x)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3**

 **P.O.V Jack**

El hospital era un caos; doctores y enfermaras corriendo, gente desesperada y triste, yo a su vez salía y entrada del quirófano. Había ocurrido un accidente múltiple dejando así varias personas en estado grave; cinco en graves, cuatro leves y dos fallecidos.

En una de las cirugías tuve que pedir un doctor que me apoyará, ese doctor fue mi hermosa esposa, nunca habíamos trabajado juntos.

Mientras proseguíamos note que Heaven comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y a tener arcadas.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Doctora?- Pregunto la enfermera Jefferson.

-No es nada, Sally, continuemos- Hablo Heaven con dificultad, observándome- Y por cierto, dime Heaven- Agrego, la enfermera le asintió.

-¿Estás segura?- Le cuestioné con preocupación.

-Sí- Dijo mientras operábamos a la mujer- Me repondré- Dijo mientras tomaba un bisturí.

Al terminar con la operación, la cual fue un éxito, nos quitamos los guantes y el traje. Al terminar miré a Heaven quien se sostenía de la pared.

-Ven, vamos a fuera- Le dije tomándole de la mano, pero ella se resistió.

-Será peor- Manifestó dificultosamente.

-Pero debes alimentarte- Hable tomándole la mano nuevamente- Tapate la nariz y respira por la boca así no sientes el olor- Le ordene, ella obedeció. Salimos de la sala hasta llegar a la salida de emergencia. Al salir del edificio, Heaven corrió hacia un arbusto donde vomito; le tome su cabello para que no le molestará y le acaricié su espalda, cuando termino se giró hacia mí y me abrazó.

-Vamos a cazar- Propuse mientras la abrazaba; ella asintió por lo que le di un beso en su cabeza, ella levanto su rostro y quiso darme un beso pero yo me aparté.

-Ese es un gesto de mal gusto- Manifestó con su voz ronca. Me reí, me incline y le di un beso corto- Sigue siendo un gesto de mal gusto- Sostuvo entre cerrando los ojos- Pero vamos- Dijo tomando mi mano y corrimos al bosque en donde ella cazo con rapidez, procurando llegar al hospital sin que nadie notará nuestra salida.

 **P.O.V Heaven**

Al llegar al hospital volvimos a nuestro labor, al finalizar mi horario me dirigí hacia mi despacho para dejar mi bata y algunos papeles, cierro la puerta detrás de mí y camino por aquel pasillo.

-Nos vemos, Jodie- Salude a la enfermera que pasaba a mi lado.

-Nos vemos, Heaven- Saludo riendo. Miré hacia atrás para sonreírle cuando de repente me llevo por delante a alguien provocando que cayera pero justo la persona con la choque me tomo del brazo, en ese momento pude ver que era mi papá.

-Pa… emm… Carlisle, gracias- Tartamudeé.

-No hay de qué- Dijo riéndose suavemente- ¿Terminaste?- Cuestionó.

-Sí, ¿tú?-

-Sí, vamos-

Caminamos por el hospital hasta que paré en el consultorio en el que se encontraba Jack, entre a este; mientras mi papá me esperaba en el auto.

-Hey- Lo salude y me dirigí a él.

-Hey- Dijo al levantar su mirada de unos papeles- ¿Ya te vas?- Pregunto.

-Sí, pero antes quería ver a mi amado y precioso esposo… ¿lo has visto?- Hable jugando con él.

-Mmm… puede ser posible que lo haya visto, ¿cómo dices que es?- Continuo con el juego.

-Alto, blanco, muy blanco, ojos dorados, doctor, apuesto, inteligente y… lleno de canas- Describí provocando que Jack se riera.

-¿Lleno de canas?- Dijo rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos. Me reí junto con él, le acaricié el cabello y lo observé.

-Debo irme- Murmuré, me coloque en puntillas y lo besé- Te amo- Dije dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-Yo a ti, preciosa-

Salí del consultorio y me estaba dirigiendo hacia el estacionamiento cuando de repente sentí algo extraño, me detuve para comprobar; puse mis manos en mi vientre pero no sentí nada por lo que no le di importancia y me dirigí hacia el auto de mi papá.

 **P.O.V Esme**

Luego de hacer una limpieza de repaso, miré algunas revistas, al terminar mire la hora y faltaba una hora para que llegará Carlisle y los chicos, por lo que preferí ir hasta la habitación que compartía con mi amado esposo y leer un libro.

Alguien tomo el libro y lo dejo en la mesa de noche, volvió a mirarme y me beso, coloque mis manos en su cuello; atrayéndolo a mí pero aun así se alejó de mí.

-¿Qué tal tu día?- Pregunto.

-Bien, ¿el tuyo?-

-Algo atareado, hubo un accidente múltiple- Expuso- Pero tiene un final feliz- Agregó observándome con cariño.

-Eso es bueno- Le sonreí- Me gustaría saber cuál es- Expresé.

-Es sencillo, empieza con T y termina con U, pero esta tiene tilde- Declaro sonriéndome.

-Mmmm, ya veo- Hable acercándome a él y depositándole un beso- Y tú eres el mío, amor- Le susurre entre besos.

-Pero no será el final- Aclaró.

-No, sólo de este día para esperar un próximo- Dije volviendo a besarlo, pero volvió a alejarse de mí y me observó.

-Entonces amaré todos los finales de los días- Hablo quitando un mechón de mi cabello de mi rostro colocándolo detrás de mi oreja.

-Yo amaré tenerte- Expresé mirando aquellos ojos dorados que me llevaban a otro mundo surreal, pero antes que me diera cuenta él comenzó a besarme y me hundí en su completo amor.

* * *

 **Hola gente bonita! Aquí el tercer capítulo, romántico con la aparición del punto de vista de Esme. Me percaté que todavía no había puesto el punto de vista de ella por lo que aquí está. Espero que les gusté y que dejen su opinión.**

 **mary mustang cullen: Gracias, puede que lo que sospecha sea, aunque es algo evidente, no? Me alegra que te siga gustando :) Gracias por tu apoyo, amiga, te quiero.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Besos y abrazos.**

 **Kam! x)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4**

 **P.O.V Heaven**

Pasaron días y continué asustándome por las sensaciones extrañas que provenían de mi vientre; no sabía si decirle o no a Jack al respecto o alguien. No quería que se preocuparan por algo que tal vez sea una necedad que se me había metido a mí.

¿Y sí… tengo algo y no quiero aceptarlo?

Tal vez no sea nada… pero puede que sea algo. Cielos, estoy en problemas. Pensé mientras me desplomaba sobre la mesada.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes?- Cuestionó mi mamá de repente entrando en la cocina.

-Nada- Dije levantando mi mirada hacia ella. Ella me miro desconforme pero justo que fue hablar mi papá entro a la cocina.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto notando el rostro de mamá.

-No, debo irme- Hable tratando de zafarme.

-Espera un momento, no trates de librarte- Reprochó mamá evitando que yo me vaya de allí- Hace días que estas… rara-

-No tengo nada, solo…- Dije, evaluando una alternativa para que no siga interrogando- Solo… estoy pensando en el trabajo, eso es todo-

-Heaven, soy tu madre, sé cuándo te sucede algo-

-Es que… yo…- Balbuceé sin saber que decir hasta que me decidí por decirle- Es que yo… tengo un extraño… movimiento-

-¿Movimiento?- Dijeron al unísono, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, tengo un movimiento raro en mi vientre- Hable con nerviosismo de que me creyeran loca.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente para luego mirarme sorprendidos o mejor dicho extrañados.

-¿En qué zona?- Interrogo mi papá, demostrando su lado médico.

-Aquí- Dije apuntando debajo de mi ombligo. Antes de que parpadeará mi papá estaba en frente mío, examinándome. Levanto mi blusa y presiono las yemas de sus dedos en el abdomen.

Esperé paciente a que me dijera que era aquellos "movimientos" que sentía hace días.

-¿Qué es?- Cuestioné impaciente, ya no podía esperar más, quería saber inmediatamente que era.

Mi papá se alejó de mí y me miro, luego a mi mamá a quien le asintió la cabeza, está sonrió alegremente.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunte preocupándome más de lo que estaba antes.

-No sucede nada, cariño, no es nada malo- Hablo mi mamá encaminándose hacia nosotros, deteniéndose al lado de mi papá.

-¿Y qué es, entonces?- Mirando ahora a mi papá.

-Es un bebé- Hablo mi papá como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

No podía sentir mis pies, en cualquier momento me desmayaría. Era imposible.

-No…- Negué pensando cómo había sucedido- ¿Estás seguro?- Le cuestione.

-Sí- Afirmo. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello, no sabía si estar contenta o preocupada por todo lo que podría suceder.

Observe el suelo sin comprender lo que debía hacer o reaccionar, mi vista fue a las de mis padres quienes fruncían el ceño sin entender mi comportamiento.

-¿Qué sucede?- Cuestiono mamá, estupefacta.

-Es que…- Dije sin encontrar las palabras- Es que… me asusta lo que vaya a pasar- Hable demostrando que estaba aterrorizada. Mi mamá se acercó a mí y me abrazo, confortándome.

-Tranquila, nosotros estamos aquí- Susurro, tranquilizándome totalmente.

-Y te apoyaremos en lo que solicites- Añadió papá.

-Gracias- Agradecí- Aunque…- Comencé diciendo mientras me alejaba de mi mamá- Debo decirle a Jack- Formule provocando que reapareciera el temor de que él no quisiera a nuestro bebé… nuestro bebé. La forma que sonaba mentalmente me hacía sentir alegre, llena de vida y de amor; es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado y espero que Jack sienta lo mismo. Esperaba que él sintiera lo mismo que yo sentía así no se desataba un conflicto con toda la familia. No es lo que deseaba que pasara, no quería que el bebé naciera rodeado de una familia que estaba debatiéndose.

Sentí fobia de cuando Jack cruzará la puerta de entrada, no tenía idea de la manera en la que podía actuar.

Miré la hora con nerviosismo, entré de poco el ingresaría por aquella puerta y debía decirle, quería que en ese momento me tragará la tierra y fue justo cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

-Hola, familia- Saludo dejando su abrigo en el perchero, me levanté y le di un beso de bienvenida, abrazándonos- ¿Cómo estás?- Me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Embarazada- Dije de repente.

Idiota, pensé automáticamente.

Él me observo extrañado, me soltó y se alejó un paso de mí con el ceño fruncido, me miro de arriba abajo como examinándome.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto incrédulo.

Trágame tierra, pensé esta vez; miré a mí alrededor y vi a mis padres y mis hermanos apoyándome por si acaso.

-Lo que escuchaste… estoy embarazada- Repetí, lo observé por unos momentos y él no reaccionaba solo se quedó ahí, pasmado, sin habla. ¡Cielos, porque no habla!

 **P.O.V Edward**

Estábamos con Bella ordenando algunos detalles de nuestra casa cuando de repente escucho que llaman a la puerta principal; corrí a velocidad normal para abrir, al abrirla vi a mi hija con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hey- Saludo abrazándome y entrando a la casa- ¿Y mamá?- Pregunto subiendo las escalera hacia la planta alta.

-Ordenando unos libros- Le informe. Ella se acercó a su madre y la abrazo.

-¿Qué tal su día?- Cuestionó Ness con una tierna sonrisa pasmada en su precioso rostro juvenil.

-Bien, bastante tranquilo, ¿el tuyo?- Respondió Bella, volteándose para observar a nuestra hija.

Cuando Ness iba a responder a la pregunta formulada de Bella, sonó el teléfono; lo tome y atendí la llamada.

-Hola-

-Hola, Edward- Saludo Alice del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, Alice, ¿todo va bien?- Le pregunté educadamente.

-Se podría decir- Respondió, sentí nervio por ello. Bella y Ness escuchaban atentamente a la llamada.

-¿Qué sucede?- Interrogué preocupado por la situación que podría estar sucediendo el resto de la familia.

-Es solo que Heaven está embarazada-

* * *

 **Hola gente! Lamento la tardanza para actualizar pero tuve una semana bastante movida pero ya estoy más calmada, así que todo volvió a la normalidad.** **En fin, espero que les guste este cap, y el p.o.v de Edward. Sí lo fue, dejen su opinión.**

 **mary mustang cullen: Me entusiasma saber que te ha gustado. Sí, es bastante romántico. Espero que te guste, ohh, y gracias por ayudarme con los puntos de vista. Besos.**

 **Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¿Reviews?**

 **Besos y abrazos, pasen un lindo fin de semana.**

 **Adiós!**

 **Kam! x)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 5**

 **P.O.V Alice**

-Es solo que Heaven está embarazada- Le informe. Hubo un largo silencio a través del teléfono.

-¿Cómo es posible?- Cuestionó de repente; confundido por el hecho.

-No lo sé, ellos acaban de enterarse y…- Oí que Jack había llegado y saludaba, me quede intacta pensando si sucedería lo de mi visión.

… _ **Flash Back de Visión…**_

 _-Hola, familia- Saludo Jack depositando su abrigo en el perchero, Heaven se levantó a saludarlo y le dio un beso de bienvenida, y se abrazaron por unos segundos_

 _\- ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunto Jack con una sonrisa._

 _-Embarazada- Dijo secamente sin limitar sus palabras. La expresión de Heaven demostró que aquellas palabras no fueron pensadas anteriormente._

 _Él la observo extrañado, deshizo el abrazo y se alejó un paso de Heav con el ceño fruncido, la examino, mirando todo su cuerpo._

 _-¿Qué?- Pregunto receloso._

 _-Lo que escuchaste… estoy embarazada- Repitió Heaven con nerviosismo por varios minutos nadie provocó un sonido solo se limitaron a observar la reacción de Jack, cuando de repente—_

-¿Y… qué, Alice?- Interrogó Edward interrumpiendo mi recuerdo. Y justo en ese instante Heav le dice la palabra "embarazada" y no se oyó nada más. Yo creía que todo iba ir mal no por mi visión.

-Le acaba de decir a Jack- Dije escuchando al piso de abajo- Ahora te llamo, adiós- Hable cortando el teléfono sin darle tiempo a Edward.

Baje las escaleras lo más rápido que puede y vi la escena; Jack estaba delante de la puerta mirando atónito a Heav, está última estaba delante de Jack esperando una respuesta, el resto de la familia esperaba una reacción nociva para la vida de Heav y el bebé.

 **P.O.V Jack**

No sabía que pensar ante lo que Heaven me acababa de decir, ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar. Por unos momentos pensé que era toda una broma de parte de Heaven hacia mí… tal vez lo sea.

-¿Esto es una broma?- Dije luego de varios minutos.

-No, no, es verdad- Afirmo Heaven con nerviosismo. Reflexioné por unos minutos, evaluando el rostro de Heaven y pude darme cuenta que está diciendo la verdad pero… no era posible que ella se embarazará.

-¡¿Quién es el padre?!- Cuestione enojado y sintiéndome lastimado de que pudiera engañarme.

-¿Qué?- Dije sorprendida- ¿Tú quién crees que puede ser?- Hablo con un tono muy sarcástico.

-Y supongo que puede ser—

-Lo que quiero decir es que tú eres su padre- Hablo con serenidad y con una preciosa sonrisa.

Quedé sin habla nuevamente, observando a mi esposa; trate de comprender lo que acababa de escuchar… Iba a tener un hijo con la mujer que tanto amaba; comencé a sentirme emocionado, contento y todo fue un conjunto de emociones al mismo tiempo me golpearon.

Luego me quede pensando en lo que podría pasar durante el embarazo; no quería que le sucediera algo grave ni menos a mi amor; comencé a sentirme impotente y preocupado por la situación. De pronto sentí alivio, miré por encima de Heaven y vi a Jasper, me imagine que él había utilizado su don en mí; le sonreí como muestra de gratitud.

Mi atención fue a la de Heaven cuando está dio un paso para estar más cerca de mí.

-¿No te… agrada… esto?- Pregunto Heai mirando hacia su vientre. Comprendí en el acto lo que quiso decir. Me acerque a ella, levanté su rostro con mi indicé y pulgar para que ella me mirase; al ver sus preciosos ojos grises que tenían un aspecto entristecido.

-Perdóname por acerté creer ello, es solo que se me cruzaron muchos pensamiento cruzaron por mi mente con respecto de esto- Le informé tratando de que se tranquilizará; ella me respondió con un mueca, aquello me desagrado y cuando le iba a decir algo ella me interrumpió.

-Tú no lo quieres- Hablo desviando su mirada de la mía.

-Nunca dije eso- Le murmure, ella levanto su rostro hacia mí y la besé - Te amo a ti y al bebé- Expresé.

-¿Enserio?- Cuestiono sonriéndome.

-Sí, totalmente- Afirme imitándola con una sonrisa y ella ensancho su sonrisa- Pero eso no quita que me preocupe sobre lo que pueda suceder-

-Lo sé, pero va a ser normal… no tan normal como lo sería con un humano- Hablo feliz, lo cual eso me puso feliz a mí, le di un tierno y suave beso.

-Bueno- Dijo Emmett juntando ambas manos- Felicidades- Hablo dirigiéndose hacia nosotros. Los demás fueron a uno para felicitarnos y abrazarnos.

-Pensamos que no ibas a dejar que lo tenga- Hablo Rosalie con sinceridad.

-No sería capaz de lastimarla de esa forma- Manifesté colocando mi brazo por detrás de ella- Y además siempre había querido tener un hijo- Declaré.

-Eso no lo sabía- Dijo Heai de repente con el ceño fruncido.

-Supongo que no te lo dije- Le dije sonriéndole.

-Qué alegría, seré tía de vuelta- Dijo Alice alegre y entusiasmada. Ambos sonreímos ya que todos están contentos por recibir al nuevo integrante.

Mientras ellos conversaban sobre el bebé, Heaven y yo nos escabullimos y nos encaminamos hacia el jardín donde me senté y Heai se sentó en mi regazo. Nos quedamos por varios minutos en silencio, contemplando la naturaleza de nuestro alrededor.

-No tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces cada día- Expresé- Ahora te amo mucho más… y también lo amo a él o ella- Dije colocando mi mano en su vientre.

-Yo te amo a ti por darme este hermoso regalo- Dijo inclinándose hacia mí, me dio un hermoso beso cálido y suave, se separó, me observo unos instantes y levanto su mano para acariciar mi mejilla. Tome un mechón de su cabello y se lo coloque detrás de su oreja, nos quedamos observándonos por varios minutos sin decir una palabra, solo expresándonos con las miradas. Heaven apartó su vista hacia su vientre y llego una de sus manos a él, y luego rió, ella tomo mi mano y la colocó en donde ella tenía puesta la suya y pude ser algo maravilloso, algo que lo protegería con mi vida, algo que amaría todos los días... mi hijo.

* * *

 **Hola gente! Espero que les guste y hayan disfrutado este capítulo y si lo fue dejen su opinión ;)**

 **mary mustang cullen: Jajaja, ya lo debes saber, no? Gracias, amiga y gracias por siempre estar 3**

 **Bueno, gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer mi fic, se los agradezco de corazón. Besos!**

 **Kam x)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 6**

 **P.O.V Carlisle**

Al día posterior de recibir la noticia, los chicos fueron a la respectiva escuela, Jack y Heaven tuvieron que presentarse al trabajo, y yo me quedé en casa con mi preciosa esposa.

Estábamos sentados en el sofá mirando una película que ni siquiera le preste atención, estaba disfrutando de ese momento acompañado de mi compañera de toda la vida… de hecho de toda la eternidad. Acerque mi rostro a su cabeza y aspire su olor que tanto amaba y suspiré feliz. Ella levanto la vista y me observo, me sonrió con aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba la cual me hizo sonreír a mí.

-Se lo ve feliz, Dr. Cullen- Hablo Es con una pizca de diversión en sus ojos.

-Obviamente que sí, estoy acompañado por una preciosura, Sra. Cullen- Le dije inclinándome más a ella para depositar un tierno beso en sus perfectos y auténticos labios, pero ella se separó unos centímetros de mí, me miro por unos instantes, levanto su mano y comenzó acariciar mi mejilla.

-¿Cómo no amarte?- Cuestionó más para sí que para mí- Me has dado todo lo que siempre quise- Dijo con una sonrisa de complacencia.

-No, te equivocas, tú me diste todo esto. Sin ti no lo hubiese logrando- Le hable con gratitud de tenerla a mi lado.

-No lo creo, porque tú fuiste el que me salvó de aquel tormento y me diste la mejor vida que una mujer puede desear- Observo con una voz suave, tan de ella.

-Pero tú fuiste mi salvación de una vida solitaria- Contradije.

-Tenías a Edward- Reprochó sonriendo.

-Pero estaba incompleto y al reencontrarte estuve completo- Le informe.

-No puedo reprochar ello pero si decirte que eres lo que más quiero y atesoro- Agregó mostrándome su derrota. Ella se fue acercándose a mí pero me había quedado una duda.

-¿Sólo… me quieres?- Le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-Mmm...- Se quedó pensativa- Deberé pensarlo- Finalizo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo que tiene que pensarlo?- Le dije tomándola en mis brazos colocándola en mi regazo, ella rio fuertemente. Continué provocándole cosquillas.

-Car… Carlisle… ¡Carlisle!- Dijo entre risas, yo me reí de ellas. Por unos instantes deje de hacerle cosquillas, me incline hacia ella; ya que estaba recostada en mi regazo; y le di un suave beso, al separarnos ella se acomodó sobre mis piernas- Te amo- Dijo finalmente.

-Lo sé y… yo no te amo, no quiero estar contigo- Hable tratando de permanecer serio, ella fingió estar triste pero no pude evitar llenarle el rostro de besos- Te amaré por siempre y no me cansaré de estar a tu lado, mi amor- Dije sonriéndole y acariciando con ambas manos su increíble y bello rostro.

Ella posó su cabeza en mi hombro, su mano tocó mi rostro bajo por mi mandíbula, mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho en donde se depositó. Pude escucharla suspirar feliz, luego aspiro mi cuello y se acercó más.

-¿Feliz?- Pregunte. Ella asintió.

-Estoy con el hombre que siempre amé y amo, tenemos ocho hijos en común, dos nietos; uno de ellos por venir, un bisnieto y Jacob… ¿por qué no estar contenta por ello?- Dijo acompañado con otro suspiro.

-Tú siempre pensando en todos- Agregué sonriendo.

-Tú también piensas en todos- Se quejó- Bueno, tú piensas en el bienestar de todos-

Le sonreí y le acomodé un mechón, colocándoselo detrás de su oreja.

 **P.O.V Esme**

Estuvimos varios minutos y se podría decir que horas, hablando o simplemente abrazándonos cuando de repente llegaron nuestros hijos todos gritando y riéndose.

-Hola, viejos- Saludo Emmett.

-Hola- Dijeron los demás sonriendo. Cada uno se fue sentando en los demás sillones, decidí sentarme al costado de Carlisle para no sentirme tan incómoda delante de mis hijos. Heaven había llegado minutos después de que los otros llegaran.

-Hola- Saludo en general.

-Hola- Respondimos todos.

-¿Y Jack?- Le pregunté.

-Se tuvo que quedar, tuvo que ir a quirófano- Informo y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia el jardín ya que tenía que regar las plantas, al terminar de regarlas salió Heaven.

-¿Vas a cazar?- Le pregunté.

-No, solo quería tomar aire- Dijo mientras se sentaba en las escaleras. Guardé todas las cosas y me senté al lado de Heaven; la paz era relajante.

-¿Cómo te fue tu día?- Pregunte rompiendo el silencio.

-Estuvo bien, fue normal y tranquilo- Hablo con naturalidad- ¿Y por aquí?-

-Bien- Le dije con una sonrisa, ella me imito- Hija, creo que tendría que prepararte para esto- Le dije volviendo a la seriedad.

-¿Para qué?- Cuestionó.

-Para ser madre- Le informe- Tú pensarás que es fácil pero no lo es, tiene sus cuestiones y conflictos-Advertí.

-Okay, dime que me aguarda para el futuro- Dijo sonriendo.

-En el embarazo, obviamente tendrás mucha sed de lo normal, el bebé crecerá y tendrás más abdomen, y puede que te pateé las costillas o el estómago y luego en el parto… deberás concentrarte bastante- Le argumente.

-Bueno, ya empecé con una de ellas. Me da sed en cualquier momento y constantemente-

-Luego el bebé te necesitara mucho de ti, llorará porque es la única forma de expresarse y muchas veces no entenderás que será lo que desea- Agregué, ella me asintió comprendiendo todo. Yo sabía que ella podía conllevar esto fácilmente- Luego será difícil cuando sea un niño, comenzará con los caprichos y los berrinches, y ahí vas a tener que ser fuerte y firme-

-Comprendo, como lo describes se ve que es fácil pero sé que no lo será- Añadió con angustia.

-No te preocupes, te ayudaremos- Le dije rodeándola con mi brazo, le acaricié el cabello.

-Gracias, mamá- Me agradeció con sinceridad en sus ojos- No creo que sea como tú- Añadió bajando su mirada hacia el suelo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Pregunté frunciendo el ceño, no quería que se desanimara. Levanto la mirada y me observo, esbozó una sonrisa.

-Porque tú eres la mejor del mundo- Dijo levantando los brazos y abrazándome.

-Aun así tuve mis errores- Manifesté.

-Pero supiste como enmendarlos y eso te convierte en una buena madre- Hablo- Me enorgullece y me alegra que seas mi madre- Añadió con mucha alegría. Le di un beso en su cabeza y sonreí.

-A mí también me alegra tenerlos a todos ustedes- Dije recordando todos los momentos que tuve con cada uno de ellos desde el momento en el que me desperté y no pude evitar sentirme orgullosa de cada uno.

* * *

 **Hola a todos! Espero que les guste este capítulo con momento de Carlisle y Esme, y momento de madre e hija; espero que lo hayan disfrutado y apreciado.**

 **mary mustang cullen: Me alegra saber que te ha gustado y encantado. Sí, bueno fue una parte bastante complicada porque tuve que pensar lo que un hombre haría y no quería que fuera brusco ni da de eso. Gracias! Siempre voy a estar C:**

 **Bueno, gracias a los que leen mi fic se lo aprecio y espero que se animen a dejar algún reviews de su opinión negativa o positiva, respeto sus opiniones; y de todos modos gracias por leer.**

 **Besos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 7**

 **P.O.V Carlisle**

Los días fueron aconteciendo normalmente, Heavy estaba transcurriendo un embarazo mucho más apresurado que la gestación que ella tuvo en su momento; a estas alturas se asemeja a una gestación de siete meses. Alice y Rosalie estaban constantemente en las tiendas eligiendo cada cosa para la llegada del nuevo integrante de nuestra familia.

A su vez Jasper y Emmett complacían a Esme creando la nueva habitación, a lo que cuando yo llegaba del trabajo también ayudaba con cada orden que mi bella esposa dirigía.

Un sonido me sobresalto y mire hacia la puerta de mi oficina.

-Adelante- Hable levantándome de la silla. Sabía quién era aquella persona que tocaba mi puerta. Se abrió la puerta y entro lentamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella; levanto sus preciosos ojos y me sonrió.

-Hola, amor- Saludo caminando hacia mí y me saludo con un dulce beso.

-Hola, preciosa- Salude y le otorgue otro beso que provocó que riera- ¿Todo bien en casa?- Cuestioné.

-Sí, todo bien… ¿aquí?- Pregunto arreglándome la corbata y mi bata de médico.

-Sin mucho movimiento- Observe sin mucha repercusión. Ella termino de arreglar mi corbata y sus ojos volvieron a los míos y no pudimos evitar sonreírnos- ¿Vamos?- Consulte apuntando con la mandíbula hacia la puerta.

-Sí, vamos- Asintió Esme. Deje la bata, tome mi saco y maletín, y salimos del edificio.

Deposite el maletín en el auto y nos adentramos, conduje y estacione al costado de la carretera, bajamos y nos introducimos al bosque; en donde cazamos. Caminamos lentamente, mientras volvíamos al auto, tome la mano de Es y acaricié el dorso de su mano con mi pulgar; ella dio un leve apretón. La miré y ella me miro a mí, quite mi mano entrelazada con la suya y le rodee sus hombros y la atraje más a mí.

Al llegar al auto le abrí la puerta del copiloto y luego subí a mi respectivo lugar, volví a conducir hacia nuestra casa, en la cual nos esperaban nuestros hijos. Cuando llegamos le abrí la puerta a Esme, saque mi maletín y nos dirigimos a la puerta de entrada, la cual la abrí y deje que Esme pasará primero.

-Primero las damas- Dije demostrando mi caballerosidad.

-Gracias, amor- Hablo con una leve risa.

-Hola- Saludo Rosalie y Alice desde la sala.

-Hola- Saludamos nosotros. Fuimos hacia donde estaban ellas, nos sentamos en el sofá y abracé a Esme, mientras que Alice y Rosalie hablaban de diversos temas de moda y belleza. Posteriormente se nos unieron Jasper y Emmett, los cuales hablaban entre sí sobre baseball.

 **P.O.V Heaven**

Estaba recostada en la cama leyendo un libro de drama cuando me interrumpió mi bebé con una patada; lleve mi mano a mi vientre y lo acaricié para poder tranquilizarlo, debía extrañar a su papá.

-Ya volverá- Le susurre y seguí acariciando mi vientre, mientras continué leyendo el libro. No pude concentrarme leyendo ya que mi bebé pateaba constantemente.

Deje el libro a un lado, continué con los masajes en mi vientre y comencé a tararearle una nana que mi madre me tarareaba para que me durmiera; funcionó con mi bebé, sentí mi vientre ablandarse, suspire ante ello.

-¿Y ese suspiro?- Odie al que dijo eso ya que mi bebé comenzó a moverse con alegría.

-Se mueve demasiado- Exprese mirando a mi esposo- Creo que te extrañaba mucho- Dijo con una sonrisa, él se acercó, se sentó en la cama y colocó su mano en mi vientre.

-Hola, bebé- Lo saludo y comenzó acariciarlo-¿Así que extrañas? Yo también los extrañe- Dijo acercándose a mi vientre y le dio un beso, luego me miro a mí y me beso- ¿Mejor?-

-Sí, se tranquilizó- Dije aliviada. Jack se recostó a mi lado sin dejar de tocar mi abdomen, me acerque a él y disfrute de su cercanía- Ya no veo la hora de que nazca- Le anuncié, él se separó unos centímetros para observarme con el ceño fruncido- No es que ya no lo soporte… de hecho es frustrante cuando no se tranquiliza pero es más el hecho quiero que ya nazca para poder conocerlo y ver si es idéntico a su padre- Manifesté, su rostro se suavizo.

-Comprendo, y de hecho hay muchas mujeres que llegan a un punto de cansarse pero todo es cuestión de tiempo, ya te falta poco- Mencionó acariciando mi cabello con su mano libre.

-Supongo que sí, ya que tienes más de dos kilos aunque es una bonita experiencia- Le dije contenta de tener este hermoso bebé, aunque pensamiento me hizo recordar algo- ¿Jack?-

-Sí, amor-

-¿Cómo le pondremos?- Cuestioné levantando mi vista.

-¿Tienes algún nombre?- Pregunto, me quedé pensando en algún nombre.

-Jayden, como también Nathen… ¿qué te parece?-

-Me gusta- Hablo con una sonrisa- A mí me gusta Alexander o Andrey-

-Me agradan- Le dije con sinceridad- ¿Y si es niña?-

-Leyna o Emma- Dijo antes que pensarlo- ¿A ti?-

-Me gustan esos nombres- Agregué- Me gustan… Amber o Jade-

-Mmm… creo que va a hacer un dilema elegirlo- Admitió.

-De hecho lo será- Agregué dándome cuenta que tenía razón- Podemos decir cuál es el que más nos guste- Le propuse.

-Me agrada tu idea- Observo- ¿Dos nombres?- Pregunto pensativo.

-¿Tú que dices?- Cuestione.

-Doble nombre- Dijo sonriente- Será más sencillo al elegir- Agregó riéndose, me reí junto con él.

-Tienes razón- Hable dándole un beso.

-Oigan, tortolos, la petiza vio un tormenta por lo que vamos a jugar baseball- Comunico Emmett y volvió a su habitación para alistarse. Miré a Jack, quien me observo y me sonrió.

-Luego terminamos de elegir- Dijo dándome un beso y levantándose de la cama para así alistarse.

-También podríamos elegir mientras estamos en camino- Razoné, él rio y asintió. Me levante de la cama, y fui a reunirme con el resto de la familia. Mis padres estaban el sofá hablando entre sí y ya preparados, al verme me sonrieron.

-¿Cómo estás?- Pregunto mi papá.

-Bien, aunque se mueve demasiado- Dije mientras me sentaba en uno de los sofás individuales- Pero debe ser cuando no está Jack- Deduje- ¿No les pasaban los mismo a ustedes?- Cuestioné.

-En el último tiempo sí, creaste una buena relación con tu padre- Hablo mi mamá con una sonrisa, observando a mi papá, el cual también sonrió.

-¿Y cómo hacías para que me quedará tranquila?- Interrogué.

-Te tarareaba, acariciaba y te mecía- Dijo mi mamá. Cuando fui a decir algo, Emmett y Jack bajaron las escaleras, codeándose y riéndose.

-Vamos- Dijo Emmett empujando con su cuerpo a Jack. No pudimos evitar reírnos- Lo siento, hermano, pero siempre gana el mejor cuerpo- Dijo Emmett mostrando sus músculos, Jack le tomo su gorra y corrió.

-Lo siento, hermano, siempre gana la mejor altura- Expreso a lo lejos. Nos levantamos y fuimos a jugar baseball… bueno, ellos a jugar baseball yo solo para pasar una gran momento en familia.

* * *

 **Hola, people! Bueno, antes que me olvide, les traigo un propuesta, como verán Heaven y Jack tienen que elegir nombres para su bebé, por lo que ustedes me dirán que nombres les gusto más y si quieren pueden decirme otros nombres. Aquellos nombres que estén más dichos, ese nombre será el que irá pero los que queden fuera también será utilizado en otros personajes que habrá más adelante. Así que digan su opinión de este capítulo y los nombres de niño/a que les haya gustado o les guste.**

 **mary mustang cullen: Me alegra que te ya gustado, fue muy romántico que hasta a mí me gusto tanto :) Gracias por tu ayuda en este capítulo, espero que te guste ;)**

 **brisher: Ohh, no hay problema y gracias, me alegra mucho que me digas que voy mejorando. Me entusiasma saber que te ha gustado y espero que este también te guste.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios y por leer este fic, se los agradezco bastante.**

 **Besos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap. 8**

 **P.O.V Jack**

Estaba muy nervioso por lo que podría suceder, no tenía idea de que hacer en ese momento; mi cerebro comenzó a carburar como médico, tenía que concentrarme por el bien de la familia. Respire profundamente y me concentre en lo que estaba aconteciendo. El pánico me recorrió por mis venas congeladas en segundo en el instante que me llevo a percatarme que faltaba tan solo minutos u hora para convertirme en padre.

Recordé como era mi madre, ella no llegaba a quererme por cómo era por lo que me castigaba por ello; pensaba que era una aberración a la familia y que las condiciones económicas eran causadas por mi "enfermedad". No quería llegar a ser como era mis padres, aunque las posibilidades de que mi hijo sea albino son nulas pero de todos modos haría todo lo posible para llegar a ser un buen padre.

-Jack- Me nombro Heai en un suspiro de frustración. Retire mis pensamientos para concentrarme en ella- Quiero que este como padre no como doctor- Dijo frunciendo el ceño, mientras yo palpaba su gran abultamiento.

Levanté mi mirada hacia ella y por unos instantes la observe; luego miré a mi suegro y el asintiendo, conforme a lo que ella expresó.

-Claro- Dije sonriéndole, retirándome y colocándome al lado de mi esposa, dándole un beso en su frente.

-Solo espero que no me pongas más nerviosa de lo que estoy- Reprocho mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No lo haré- Le aseguré.

-Más te vale- Dijo apretando los dientes.

Esme entro a la habitación con algunas cosillas para la llegada del bebé. Suspire aliviado cuando Esme se colocó al otro costado de Heai ya que ella podía calmar de manera inmediata, además que la obedecía en todo lo que su madre dijera. Esme noto mi suspiro y mi mirada hacia ella, me observo y me sonrió mostrándome que nos apoyaría; es una gran madre.

Mi observación fue a Carlisle, quien llevaría a cabo con el parto; está más que confiado en lo que hace… bueno, tiene siglos de experiencia. Él en este preciso instante solo esperaba hasta que sea el momento y aconsejaba a Heai en todo.

Esme se levantó y fue con Carlisle, quien le fue explicando los procesos para limpiar al bebé.

-Comprendo- Dijo Esme sonriéndole a Carlisle, este la rodeo por los hombros y le dio un beso rápido.

-Bien, ya todo listo solo falta que nazca- Hablo Carlisle mirando hacia Heaven, quien asintió.

-No veo la hora- Expreso mientras enderezaba una de sus piernas, ya que tenía flexionadas ambas piernas y estaba apoyada en la cabecera de la cama. Parecía una niña pero la delataba su vientre y su rostro y físico juvenil. Carlisle y Esme sonrieron hacia el comentario de Heai; Carlisle se acercó a está, la reviso.

-Ya es hora- Anunció, nos preparamos cada uno para lo que iba a por venir.

 **P.O.V Rosalie**

Ayer en la tarde llegaron Edward, Bella, Nessie y Jacob, para visitarnos y ver a Heavy. Ellos se quedarían en unas minis vacaciones de una semana.

Todo marcha bien; hoy Nessie y Heavy estaban conversando en la cocina mientras preparaban la semana para los que almorzaban. Nosotros hablábamos y nos peleamos mutuamente sobre diversos tema en la sala, cuando aparece Nessie con una bandeja para ella y Jacob; todos nos sorprendimos al notar que Heavy no aparecía.

-¿Ness, y Heai?- Pregunto preocupado Jack, levantándose de su lugar.

-Venía detrás de mí- Respondió Nessie tragando la comida y frunciendo el ceño. Cuando Jack se dispuso a buscarla, aparece por el umbral Heavy; con una mano posada en su vientre y con expresión de sorprendida.

-¿Ocurre algo, Heav?- Cuestiono Carlisle.

-Es que… creo que…- Balbuceo mirando su vientre y luego a nosotros pero preservo en silencio- Creo que ya viene- Hablo finalmente.

Todos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos al mismo tiempo; Carlisle se acercó a ella y le tomo del brazo sutilmente.

-¿Rompiste bolsa?- Interrogó, ella asintió- Bien, vamos que te acompañaré a la habitación- Dijo Carlisle, dando a entender de que debe estar cómoda y él debe hacerle todo un procedimiento para ver si todo va como corresponde.

Todos los que preservamos ahí miramos a Jack, quien se encontraba en estaba de shock, sin poder creer que ya estaba sucediendo. Esme se acercó lentamente a él, coloco su mano en el hombro de Jack.

-Jack, debes acompañarla- Dijo Esme con tranquilidad. Este reaccionó y fue corriendo para poder acompañar a Heavy, en aquel momento de felicidad, frustración, intranquilidad pero con un final feliz. Y…

Un llanto de bebé interrumpió mis pensamientos; miré a mis hermanos y esposo quienes también estaban hipnotizados por aquel llanto. Sonreí por la emoción de saber que era tía nuevamente y que la casa iba estar llena de sonidos provenientes de un bebé y un niño.

 **P.O.V Heaven**

Suspire aliviada al escuchar ese hermoso llanto proveniente del bebé. Levante la vista para observar a mi padre sosteniendo al pequeño cuerpito de un bebé.

-Es un niño- Anunció. Jack se acercó a ellos y corto el cordón; mi padre le otorgo el bebé a mi madre, quien lo había envuelto en una manta de un color tiza.

Jack nuevamente se acercó a mí y me beso repetitivas veces; sonreí ante eso. Cuando mi mamá se acercó con mi bebé entre sus brazos y me lo otorgo; miré el hermoso rostro del bebé, todo el mundo de alrededor había desaparecido, era tan sólo mi bebé y yo.

Observé cada facción; sus ojos dorados, su pequeña nariz, sus labios diminutos pero rellenos, sus mejillas redondas, era idéntico a su padre, solo que su cabellito era más como el mio o el de mi papá; pero dentro de todo solo podía existir una sola palabra para ello, hermoso. Su mano rodeo mi dedo, no pude evitar acariciar su pequeña manito con mi pulgar, su piel es extra suave.

Levante mi vista para ver a mis padres, ellos estaban felicitando a mi esposo, luego se volvieron a mí.

-Felicidades, hija- Felicitaron ambos con una alegre sonrisa.

-Gracias- Agradecí aún anonadada con el pequeño que poseía en brazos. Miré a Jack, este se acercó y le pase a nuestro bebé; él quedo anonadado de la misma manera que yo.

En aquel momento pude notar que estaba exhausta del parto, me recosté para poder descansar por unos segundos.

-¿Y cómo lo llamaran?- Cuestionó mamá.

-Jayden Luka Zamorazhivat- Respondimos al mismo tiempo, y a luego no pude evitar cerrar los ojos, los último que se me presento en mi mente en lo feliz que estaba por mi bebé.

* * *

 **Hola gente! Perdonen mi retraso pero no fue una buena semana pero espero poder volver, más ahora que se acercan las vacaciones :)**

 **¿Y qué les pareció? Espero que les guste, dejen comentarios con sus opiniones.**

 **mary mustang cullen: Lo sé, me estas contagiando jajaja. Me alegra saber que te ha gustado. Bueno aquí use el nombre que escogiste, fue justo el que me encantaba a mí C:**

 **brisher: Gracias! Es muy agradable tu comentario y de que te haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por tu comentario, realmente me ayudan a seguir adelante.**

 **Bueno, nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Besos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap. 9**

 **P.O.V Jack**

Tener aquel bebé entre mis brazos fue glorioso, increíble; quede anonadado por aquel niño tan precioso ante mi vista. Es increíble de que acababa tener un hijo junto a mi esposa. Mire a Heai, ella se había quedado dormida, sonreí al verla así; me senté a su lado y como pude le tome su mano.

Observe a mi alrededor y comprobé de que Carlisle y Esme se habían ido. Mi mirada volvió a mi esposa e hijo, estaba tan entusiasmado por esta nueva experiencia; no podía estar más feliz por ello.

En ese instante el bebé se removió entre mis brazos, se quejo y me observo con esos inmensos ojos dorados.

-Hola, Jayden- Le salude sonriendole- Yo soy papá... tu papá- Dije, él me observo, no pude evitar sonreír. En ese momento Heai se removió, girándose hacia otro lado; cuando realizo aquella acción su mano soltó la mía permitiendo que yo pudiera tomar el puño pequeño de mi hijo, él inmediatamente agarro mi dedo indice; bese aquel pequeño puño.

Estuve bastante tiempo relacionándome con mi hijo hasta que sentí que Heai se había girado hacia nosotros, la observé y ella abrió lentamente sus ojos; aquellos ojos grises hermosos, esos ojos preciosos se dirigieron hacia los míos y sus labios se engancharon en una curva.

-Hola- Saludo aún sonriendo. Se incorporó y se acomodo para estar a mi misma altura, observo a nuestro hijo, se lo entregué. Ella quitó su cabello aún lado, luego con aquella mano acarició la mejilla de Jayden- Hola, hermoso- Dijo con una gran sonrisa, la que no pude evitar imitar. Ella volvió a observarme, se inclino a mí y me beso, obviamente acepte su beso.

Durante varios minutos observamos a Jayden, quien se había dormido, y luego hablamos de nuestro bebé, de nuestra familia y diversas cosas más.

-¿Qué tal si tú vas a abajo con el resto de la familia junto con Jayden, mientras que yo me ducho?- Propuso, observándome con una hermosa mirada.

-Bien- Le dije y tome de sus brazos a Jayden. Cuando Heaven se iba a levantar de la cama, tome su mano aprovechando que podía tener a Jayden en un solo brazos; ayude a Heaven y le di un beso. Ella se dirigió al baño y escuche cuando abrió el grifo, me encamine hacia la sala para reunirme con el resto de la familia.

Ellos al verme con el bebé, se dirigieron a mí. Le entregué el bebé a Rose quien lo tomo con mucha alegría.

-Felicidades- Hablo Rose, sonriéndome.

-Gracias- Agradecí.

-¡Felicidades!- Bramo Emmett abrazándome.

-Gracias, Emm-

-Felicitaciones- Felicito Ness abrazándome- Oh, Milo te manda una felicitación- Mencionó.

-Gracias, luego lo llamaré y espero que luego nos visite-

-Seguro que lo hará ya que el viaje que tomo con los chicos de la manada no es muy lejos de aquí- Enuncio Jacob- Y felicidades-

-Gracias- Agradecí.

-Aunque de hecho nos dijo que él vendría mañana para poder verlos- Hablo Ness con entusiasmo.

-Eso es genial- Manifesté sonriente, realmente me había encariñado con Milo, es un gran chico.

Seguido de ello, el resto de la familia me abrazo y me felicito. Rose, Ness y Bella estaban con Jayden en una esquina, Alice y Jasper estaban cerca de ellas, Emmett hablaba con Edward y Jacob de algún tema que pareciera que ya habían estado hablando, Carlisle y Esme se encontraban sentados en el sofá enfrente en el que yo me encontraba sentado; ellos se encontraban callados, Carlisle leía un libro y al mismo tiempo abrazaba a Esme, está última estaba mirando una revista que había tomado de la mesa que había entre medio de nosotros.

-Es increíble que luego de dos meses y medio ya estuviera esta hermosura- Dijo Bella a su hermana e hija.

Justamente en ese instante, escuche unos pasos que reconocería en cualquier lugar de la faz de la tierra, miré hacia mi derecha para ver a mi existencia llegando al suelo, la observe atentamente y parecía como si nunca hubiese estado embarazada. Camino hacia nosotros, no pude evitar mirar su increíble físico, es impresionante de la manera en la que había vuelta a la normalidad, supongo que es gracias a su ponzoña.

Sus hermanos la abrazaron y la felicitaron, luego de que le abrazaran y volvieran a lo suyos, ella se sentó a mi lado y no pudimos evitar sonreírnos mutuamente. Coloque mi brazo a su alrededor, y ella situó su cabeza en mi hombro y tomo mi mano libre para estrecharla entre las suyas, luego levanto su mirada y yo la observé a ella, se estiro y me dio un beso.

Posteriormente Jayden volvió a nuestros brazos, especialmente a los de Heaven, este nuevamente despertó con un pequeño sollozo que fue tranquilizado por su alimento; sangre animal; estuvo un buen rato despierto entre los brazos de Heaven, en los míos, en los de sus abuelos hasta que finalmente se durmió en los brazos de Esme.

...

 **P.O.V Heaven**

Luego de algunos días del nacimiento de Jayden, me enteré que había estallado un enfrentamiento entre los Volturis y el clan francés; esperaba que no empeorará y terminará involucrando a todos los vampiros del mundo, ni menos quisiera de que mi familia tuviera que luchar y eso me aterraba, no quería pensar de que podía existir aquella posibilidad y que perdiera a alguien de mi familia por una locura de otras personas. Por suerte no duro mucho aquel concepto, gracias a que toda mi familia me había mencionado de que no estaban interesados en entrar en una pelea sin sentido, y si ellos vinieran hasta aquí nos iríamos a otra parte, aquellas palabras provenientes de mis padres me hizo suspirar de alivio. Obviamente Emmett quería pelear con alguno de aquellos clanes por el hecho de que me habían raptado pero él no tenía en mente poner en peligro a todos nosotros por lo que no hizo mucho revuelo.

Por varios meses todo iba perfecto, Jayden crecía a la perfección... no a la perfección en la que crecería un bebé humano, pero sí a la perfección de un vampiro, a un hijo de un vampiro. Él crecía mucho más rápido de lo que fui yo y era impresionante, ya con cinco meses de nacido parecía un bebé de ya un año pero aún así todos lo amábamos todos los días y aquello era lo más importante, disfrutar cada día con él.

Se podría decir que iba genial hasta que Alice tuvo una visión de unos vampiros que se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba nuestra casa por lo que debíamos irnos inmediatamente de allí ya que me descubrirían, me obligarían a luchar con su rango y podrían acabar con mi familia. Decidimos irnos lo más rápido posible de allí y realmente esperaba que no nos atraparan, pero haría lo posible para que nuestra familia acabará viva y sana.

* * *

 **Hola gente bonita! ¿Les gusto? Dejen sus opiniones aunque sean negativas o positivas, son libres de expresión.**

 **Bueno, antes de que me olvidé en el capítulo anterior hubo un error en mi escritura pero ya lo he enmendado hace un par de días pero me gustaría más informarles para los que ya lo leyeron y no estaba arreglado, y para que no tengan que releer les diré. En la parte que Jack recuerda a su "padre" de hecho es a su madre quien recuerda ya que su padre los había abandonado, y luego él dice que no quiere parecerse a su padre, de hecho él no quiere parecer a sus padres. Mis disculpas por mi error, soy un desastre cuando estoy tan inspirada con la historia. Bueno, espero que lo sepan entender, bueno de todos modos gracias.**

 **mary mustang cullen: Gracias, me alegra saber que te ha gustado todo y el bebé. Y espero que siga gustándote, besos.**

 **brisher: Gracias! Es muy lindo de tu parte, sí estoy tratando de poner más partes de ellos porque ustedes les encantan Carlisle y Esme, y obviamente a mí también, así que pondré más partes con ellos. Gracias, besos! Espero que siga gustándote.**

 **Bueno, gente, nos estaremos leyendo. ¿Reviews?**

 **Besos!**

 **Kam**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap. 10**

 **P.O.V Alice**

Estaba estática en una de las sillas del comedor, estaba tratando de recibir alguna visión con respecto a los contrincantes.

-Aaa… aaais- Escuche una vocecita a mi lado. Lo observé y allí estaba, mi hermoso sobrino; su cabello rubio como el sol, sus ojitos dorados, su naricita chiquitita y perfecta, sus labios carnosos los cuales rebosaba de "baba". Él estaba de pie, mirándome a mí- Aiss- Dijo.

-¿Qué te sucede, hermoso?- Cuestioné tomándolo y depositándolo sobre mi regazo. Era increíble lo rápido que crecía, ya caminaba pero a tumbos y hablaba muy poco entendible, solo se entendía "papa", "mama", "tea", "teo", "abhlo", "abhla" y nuestros nombre en su idioma, por ejemplo "aiss" es mi nombre.

Jay se estiro sobre la mesa para tomar un jarro con flores pero antes de tomarlo y que yo lo evitará, Esme lo tomo primero y lo alejo de Jay.

-No debes jugar con esto- Le explico y Jay comenzó a llorar- No llores, bebé- Dijo Esme y lo tomo de mi regazo para tranquilizarlo.

" _Cuatro hombres con capas negras, corrían entre los árboles dirigiéndose hacia nuestra casa._

 _Emmett y Jasper llegaron antes que ellos y todos nosotros corrimos a dirección opuesta a nuestros visitantes no deseados._

 _Miré detrás de mí para ver a mi familia y vi que Heaven se había quedado atrás, entre en pánico al verla parada y sin moverse"._

-¿Alice, estás bien?- Pregunto Esme a mi lado, sosteniendo a Jay; quien se había calmado y ambos me miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-Ehh… se dirigen hacia aquí… supieron que estamos nosotros aquí- Murmuré tensa.

Miré a mi alrededor y noté que estaban todos presentes, menos Jack, Emmett y Jasper, observándome directamente a mí, todos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quiénes vienen?- Cuestionó Rose con los brazos cruzados en su torso.

-Son pertenecientes de los Volturis y vienen aquí- Dije ya calmada.

-¿Ahora?- Interrogó Heaven al lado de Carlisle, dio un paso más hacia mí. Yo asentí y ella junto con Rose y Esme gimieron ante la conmoción.

-Esperen- Dije cuando Carlisle iba hablar- ¿Emmett y Jasper están cazando?- Cuestioné levantándome de la silla.

-Sí- Respondió Rose, observándome preocupada.

-Debemos irnos ahora- Determiné, todos se quedaron mirándome asombrados- Emmett y Jasper llegaran en cualquier momento y detrás de ellos vendrán… los otros- Dije explicándoles, ellos se movilizaron enseguida; Heaven llamo a Jack y le dijo que nos iríamos inmediatamente por lo que Jack dijo que nos esperaría en la frontera de la ciudad.

Esperamos en el jardín a que llegarán Jasper y Emmett. Esme seguí teniendo entre sus brazos a Jay, Carlisle la rodeaba con su brazo, Rose estaba a un paso detrás de mí, y Heaven estaba a mi lado esperando por si tenía que luchar.

-Heav- Al pronunciar su nombre, ella giró su rostro para observarme- Prometes no parar- Le dije.

-¿A qué te refieres, Alice?- Cuestionó con el ceño fruncido, pero cuando iba a responderle. Justamente llegaron Emmett y Jasper.

-Debemos irnos ahora- Dijo Emmett totalmente serio. Todos asentimos y corrimos hacia nuestra derecha; dirección contraria que los visitantes. Corrimos a una alta velocidad, esquivando los árboles que se interpusiera en nuestro camino.

" _Una joven con capa negra, estaba encapuchada y no podía ve su rostro. Ella no estaba sola, la acompañaban muchísimas personas con las mismas capas y encapuchados; ellos corrieron enfrentándose con otro grupo que estaban vestidos comúnmente._

 _El grupo de la joven se quitó las capas en mitad de camino, la joven se quitó la suya y pude ver su rostro; rostro en forma de diamante, labios voluptuosos, su nariz perfecta, sus cejas pronunciadas y curvas, su cabello color miel con reflejos de un color muy parecido al caramelo y sus ojos… grises. Era Heaven."_

Mire a los costados y luego atrás en busca de Heaven, y pude verla a una distancia considerable.

-¡Heaven!- Grité, corriendo a su dirección. Escuche a los demás detenerse y correr detrás de mí. Observe a mi hermana menor, ella miraba al suelo.- ¿Heaven, qué haces? Debemos irnos- Hable con desespero. Ella en ningún momento levanto la mirada pero pude notar la lágrima que cayó en dirección al suelo.

-¿Hija, qué sucede?- Cuestionó Carlisle acercándose a ella.

-Deben irse- Manifestó firme.

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Heaven, tuve una visión de ti- Dije y ella levanto la mirada para observarme; sus ojos desbordaban con lágrimas y sus mejillas eran un ancho camino que recorrían aquellas lágrimas- Tú quieres ser como ellos- Hable firmemente, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo es la única manera para que los dejaran en paz- Dijo al mismo tiempo que una lágrima descendió por su mejilla.

-¿Vas hacer esto por nosotros?- Cuestionó Rose con el rostro fruncido pero no de confusión sino de angustia. Heav le asintió.

-Sí- Afirmo. Todos la observamos; Carlisle dio unos pasos hacia ella y la abrazo.

-No estoy de acuerdo con esto- Expreso mientras Carlisle se alejaba de ella.

-Lo sé, pero deben dejarme, esto los salvará a todos ustedes- Reafirmo Heav.

-Heaven, por favor, no lo hagas- Dijo Esme afligida, con Jay en sus brazos.

-Lo siento, mamá, pero esto es lo que yo quiero. Volveré tan pronto como pueda, te lo prometo- Hablo Heaven derramando muchas lágrimas, se acercó a ella y la abrazo. Jay lloró en brazos de Esme, está última le entrego el bebé a Heav. Está lo sostuvo sin pretexto, se derramaron muchas más lágrimas por sus ojos y lloró con más fuerza.

-Lo… ssien…to, amor- Balbuceo mientras abrazaba a Jay, en ese instante se escucharon pasos acercándose a nosotros- Te amo, Jay- Hablo por última vez Heaven, y le entrego el bebé a Esme. Se limpió rápidamente sus lágrimas y nos observó- Deben irse, los distraeré tanto como pueda-

Ninguno de nosotros se movió, no queríamos dejarla. No queríamos que terminara entre las manos de los Volturis.

-Váyanse- Dijo fríamente. Jasper me tomó de la cintura y me arrastro entre los árboles; pude ver que Carlisle y Esme se quedaban con ella. Comencé a correr y anhelaba que la convenzan.

 **P.O.V Heaven**

Mis hermanos se fueron corriendo hacia el bosque, yo los observé y luego noté que mis padres e hijo están parados enfrente de mí.

-No quiero dejarte, hija- Hablo mi papá, con una voz quebrada que demostró que estaba triste por mi decisión.

-Por favor, papá- Dije abrazándolo- Váyanse, antes que se encuentren aquí- Les dije empujándolos a ambos- Permítanme proteger a nuestra familia- Hable mientras ellos caminaban de mala gana hacia la dirección en la que se había ido mis hermanos- Los amo a todos- Susurre por última vez a su dirección.

-Y nosotros a ti- Respondió mi mamá para luego correr lejos de donde me encontraba.

Recordé sus rostros; el de mi papá, demostrando confianza. Mi mamá, con su inmenso amor. Emm, con su buen humor. Rose, con su extremada belleza que deslumbra a todos. Edward, entrometido pero protector. Bella, siempre pensando en los demás. Jazz, levantándote el humor siempre. Alice, con su gran entusiasmo. Ness, siempre presente en el momento en el que la necesitase. Jacob, siempre atento. Milo, una mente bien abierta a tus necesidades. Jayden, mi niño, mi bebé, toda una vida por delante; su felicidad lo es todo para mí y esperaba que estuviera bien. Aleksei… mi Jack Frost, mi amor, mi vida, no pude despedirme de él.

Una lágrima se derramo por mis mejillas, suspire tristemente al recordar su hermoso rostro.

-Я люблю тебя, моя жизнь ( _Te amo mi vida)_ -

* * *

 **Hola gente, bueno antes que nada espero que les guste y que no me maten pero viene el suspenso, drama y acción:)**

 **Espero sus opiniones, de cualquier tipo de opinión es aceptada y agradecida.**

 **brisher: Jajaja, gracias. Me alegra que digas eso, me ayuda bastante a que siga este fic, te lo agradezco. Espero tu opinión hacia este cap.**

 **mary mustang cullen: Saque tu dudas? Jajaja, yo dije que iba a ver acción y suspenso. Sí, es muy tierno :3 Dime que tal este. Gracias, amiga por tu incondicional apoyo ;)**

 **Bueno, gracias por seguir de cerca este fic, de seguir leyendo. ¿Reviews?**

 **Besos, nos estaríamos leyendo el domingo, supongo. x)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap. 11**

 **P.O.V Jack**

Estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, esperando a mi familia para así poder irnos de los invasores.

Escuche varias personas, o mejor dicho varios vampiros corriendo hacia donde me encontraba; por simple impulso tome posición de defensa por posibles ataques de los individuos no deseados. Luego inhale aire dándome por enterado de que no eran aquellos individuos sino que era el aroma de mi familia; fruncí el ceño al notar que algo no iba bien.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, quienes tenían caras largas y inusualmente todos me abrazaron.

-¿Sucedió algo?- Les pregunte luego de que se deshizo el abrazo grupal.

Ninguno dijo una sola palabra de lo que estaba sucediendo y ello produjo que empezará a preocuparme, temí que algo le hubiese sucedido a los que amaba como padres, a mi esposa o mi niño.

-Que alguien me diga que sucedió- Dije fríamente con el ceño apretado- ¿Le sucedió algo a…?- Comencé a decir pero justo llegaron Carlisle, Esme y Jayden; estos estaban más entristecidos que primeros en llegar al punto de encuentro. Esme se acercó a mí y me entrego a Jayden, quien se aferró a mí automáticamente aunque estaba dormido.

Me percaté que faltaba alguien muy importante para mí y comencé a temer lo que ya tenía terror a que sucediera.

 **P.O.V Carlisle**

-¿Heaven?- Cuestionó Jack. Mis hijos bajaron la vista y Esme se acercó a mí, coloque mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros para apoyarla; ella enterró su rostro en mi pecho y comenzó a temblar- ¿Ellos…?-

-No- Negué interrumpiéndole- Ella… ella quiso…- Tartamudee triste de la decisión que había tomado mi hija- Ella quiso quedarse- Le anuncié compungido, abrazando a Esme; quien no paraba de sollozar.

Observe a Jack, estaba pasmado por la noticia. Arrastre conmigo a Esme, me acerque a Jack y coloque una mano sobre su hombro.

-Lo siento- Manifesté, arrepintiéndome de haber dejado atrás a mi hija pero recordé las palabras de Heaven; ella quería hacerlo, quería que todos nosotros saliéramos ilesos pero aquello no dejaba de qué pensará que había dejado a mi hija a manos de los forasteros. Sentía que la había abandonado, que la había entregado y sabía que mi esposa sentía exactamente lo mismo, además del hecho de que había alguna posibilidad de que no la viéramos más.

-¡Hay que buscarla!- Decidió Jack entrando en pánico por su esposa… por mi niña. Cuando fue caminando hacia la dirección en la que habíamos recorrido, Alice lo detuvo.

-No, esto es lo que ella quiso- Hablo con sus ambas manos sobre los brazos de Jack.

-No voy a dejarla- Expreso molesto por el impedimento de Alice.

-¿Tú crees que quisimos dejarla?- Pregunto furiosa Rose con el ceño fruncido. Él no respondió solo se limitó a quitarse de en medio a Alice. Pero Emmett lo sostuvo de uno de sus hombros, para apoyar a su hermana.

-Jack, aunque me duela decirlo, pero Heaven tuvo razón en quedarse- Dijo Alice adolorida por la decisión- Si hubiésemos permanecido todos juntos no hubiéramos llegado a salvarnos. Nosotros hubiésemos muerto, y ella y Jayden lo hubiesen llevado con ellos para que lucharan a su lado… bueno, Heaven- Explico.

-Pero… no… no podemos… no podemos dejarla sola con ellos- Expuso Jack con quebranto; aun sosteniendo a Jay dormido.

-No le ocurrirá nada, te lo aseguro. No vi que le hicieran daño o que se hiciera daño, estará bien- Aseguro Alice con una sonrisa torcida, pude saber que aun así no le agradaba la idea.

-Siento que la estamos abandonando- Dijo con una voz quebrada, abrazando a Jayden; Esme se soltó de mí y lo abrazo; todos lo abrazamos. Nos encontrábamos compungidos al respecto.

Nos distanciamos y muchos de mis hijos hipearon; Esme volvió a mis brazos y yo no la rechacé, hundí mi nariz en su cabello, aspirando su hermosa esencia que tanto amaba, la cual era como un somnífero para mí. Deposite mis labios en su cabeza y cerré mis ojos, sin saber qué hacer en esta situación.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos para así buscar un lugar mejor para Jay- Hablo Jasper enviándonos una oleada de tranquilidad. Todos asentimos, Jack le acarició el cabello rubio de mi nieto; corrimos en dirección a Alaska para reunirnos con nuestros familiares.

Mientras corríamos a aquella dirección sentí que alguien me tomaba la mano, miré a mi izquierda y vi que Esme la había tomada, ella me observo con aquella mirada que reflejaba todo el amor que se depositaba en su interior, pero aun así se podía notar la tristeza que abundaba.

Sentí miedo al notar su angustia ya que podía decaer y deprimirse, haría lo posible para entretenerla. Siempre estaré a su lado, tanto ella como mis hijos.

Al llegar a la zona de baja temperatura, Jack se detuvo y se quitó la campera para cubrirlo a Jayden; realmente es e iba a ser un buen padre con aquella criatura. Continuamos dirigiéndonos hacia el noroeste, como también en ese trayecto Esme y yo fuimos tomados de las manos, apoyándonos mutuamente.

 **P.O.V Heaven**

Al sentir el aroma de los desconocidos, abrí los ojos y pude notar que estaban rodeándome; conseguí conocer a dos de los cuatro que estaban a mi alrededor, Thomas y Elián. No supe si ponerme feliz con su presencia o no, ellos me observaron detenidamente pero hice lo posible para no tener contacto visual.

-¿Heaven, eres tú?- Cuestionó Elián dando pasos hacia mí.

-Por aquí pasaron vampiros- Dijo otra chica a mi derecha, provocando que Elián se detuviera.

-Hay que ir tras ellos- Dijo la otra chica detrás de mí.

-¡No!- Grite para detenerlos- Déjenlos en paz y yo me ofrezco para luchar a su lado- Ofrecí esperando a que aceptaran. Elián dejo de lado la distancia que nos separaba y me observo, frunció el ceño.

-¿Estas segura, Heav?- Cuestionó, su rostro cambió a uno lleno de angustia.

-Por mi familia, todo- Dije firmemente tratando aguantar el nudo de mi garganta, esperaba que no se me escapara ninguna lágrima.

-Bien- Decidió Elián con seriedad.

-Pero, Elián…-

-No, no iremos tras ellos- Dijo interrumpiendo a la chica de al lado. Luego Elián me miro y me sonrió de costado.

"Gracias"- Articule y él negó con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir al campamento- Hablo Thomas por primera vez, camino para ubicarse al lado de Elián- Me da gusto de verte nuevamente, Heaven- Expreso mirándome de arriba bajo- No te había reconocido, creciste bastante- Observo sonriéndome.

-El gusto es mío. Tú también has crecido pero como tú eras mayor esta reconocible- Dije con una sonrisa algo falsa- Y a ti te debo dos- Me dirigí a Elián.

-Ni lo digas, eres mi amiga es lo menos que puedo hacer-

-Aun así te las debo- Le dije firme, él rio ante mi tenacidad pero no dijo nada más al respecto.

Luego de nuestra charla nos encaminamos hacia el campamento y no pude evitar sentir tristeza al alejarme de mi familia, ya nos extrañaba bastante. ¿Cómo iba a soportar esto sin estar con mi familia? Lo único que queda era pensar que debía hacer todo para regresar a ellos; sus rostros vinieron a mi memoria y eso me hizo fuerte para seguir adelante.

* * *

 **Hola gente! Espero que les guste, lo dudo pero espero que aun así este en su agrado. Espero que se animen a dejar un comentario, estoy empezando a creer que no les esta gustando, solo** **díganme: "Hey, Cami, genial tu historia. Sigue adelante." Con eso es suficiente.**

 **mary mustang cullen: Perdona! Sé que soy mala pero es lo que debe pasar... supongo. Sí, es triste, yo dije, y es más mucha más adelante va a ser peor, ya aviso. Te gusto?**

 **brisher: Aló! Gracias, sí, es triste y me dan ganas de llorar con tan solo acordarme xD pero dentro de todo gracias por tu sinceridad ;)**

 **Bueno, nos estaremos leyendo el... martes.**

 **Besos, bye!**

 **Kam x)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap. 12**

 **P.O.V Jack**

Me sentía fatal, vacío, que mi vida no valía sin ella; quería besarla, abrazarla, o simplemente estar con ella. Necesitaba su esencia, su rostro, su sonrisa, su voz suave y tierna, su preciosa y contagiosa risa; una gran melancolía mezclada por odio hacia mí, me golpeo de repente. Quería meterme en una hoguera. Mi vida no tenía sentido, mi corazón estaba vacío, no servía para nada.

¡Cielos! La extrañaba demasiado y tan solo había pasado horas desde que no veía aquella hermosura. Deseaba, añoraba que ella apareciera por el umbral, que comenzará a reírse, que dijera que nos había engañado, que se dirigiera hacia mí y darnos un beso. Un beso que demostraba nuestro amor mutuo, que nos llevará a un mundo sin preocupaciones… lo añoraba con todas mis fuerzas.

Recordé como había comenzado mi día, totalmente distinto a este tormento. El comienzo de aquel día fue un abrazo tan cómodo y tibio; amaba tenerla entre mis brazos; aquello fue llevado a un beso tan tierno, tan precioso, tan expresivo relatando nuestros sentimientos más profundos. Recuerdo las últimas palabras que escuche de su boca, "Te amo más que el día anterior y siempre se extenderá". Sonreí para mis adentros al pensar que se estaba excediendo pero ahora entendía aquellas palabras que mi amada había dicho.

Un llanto interrumpió mis pensamientos, incliné mi cabeza para ver a Jayden llorando. Me balanceé de un lado a otro intentado calmarme, pero él no se tranquilizaba provocando que comience a frustrarme y querer llorar junto a él; la única que podía calmarlo era su madre.

-Ya, ya, hijo- Le susurre, pero mis palabras no parecían ayudar. Deje mis intentos a un lado y lo abracé sintiéndome inútil; escuché a alguien acercarse a donde me encontraba, se sentó a mi lado y me dio un leve apretón en mi brazo, miró a la dirección en la provenía.

Era Esme, su rostro demostraba su tristeza, dio una leve inclinación hacia Jayden; lo comprendí, quería tranquilizarlo, se lo entregué. Ella comenzó a mecerse y a tararear, logrando que lentamente los llantos de Jay cesaran y volviera a dormirse.

Miré a Esme quien lo observaba tiernamente, ella al sentir mi mirada levanto la vista hacia mí y me sonrió.

-Gracias, Esme- Le agradecí con una sonrisa.

-No hay de qué- Dijo levantando una mano y arreglo mi cabello.

Noté que tanto como mi familia y los Denali nos estaban observando, me incline y coloque mis codos sobre mis rodillas y miré al suelo, como si aquello realmente me llamará la atención. Instintivamente me levante y me dirigí al jardín repleto de nieve, respiré el aire frío.

Escuché que alguien se aproximaba a donde me encontraba, posteriormente sentí que apoyaban una mano en mi hombro, involuntariamente me voltee; Carlisle me sonrió.

-Me siento culpable por todo esto- Dijo sorprendiéndome, él a notarlo suspiro- Dejé que decidiera lo que quería hacer. No debí haberlo hecho- Hablo con voz quebrada y solo mirando hacia delante nuestro.

-Yo no te culpo- Declaré- De hecho, Heaven es muy terca- Dije sonriendo ante los recuerdos cuando intentaba que siguiera mis consejos pero ella seguía con lo suyo, pero también me trajo el recuerdo que ya no podríamos pelear por eso. Carlisle a notar mi angustia suspiro con una mayor tristeza, sabía que iba a dar su perdón.

-Carlisle, no te sientas culpable por esto, sé que estás pasando un mal momento tanto como yo pero no te culpes por la decisión tomada por Heav- Hable con sinceridad antes que él hablará. Lo observé para ver su reacción y noté su tristeza, no pude evitar abrazarlo para reconfortar su pena.

-Solo espero que no le suceda nada- Dijo cuándo nos distanciamos.

-Heaven es muy fuerte, lo he notado- Le conté.

-Claro que lo es, siempre lo fue- Concordó y recordó. Nos quedamos por varios minutos en silencio, admirando el paisaje que teníamos por delante; los pastizales cubiertos en nieve, a lo lejos grandes árboles se asomaban por el horizonte y detrás de ellos las grandes montañas, negras ante la sombra del atardecer.

El atardecer era increíble aunque ya había visto este efecto varias… muchas veces en la vida seguía siendo increíble, las nubes se encontraban en un tono rojizo, debido al ángulo de los rayos del sol.

-Gracias- Le agradecí a Carlisle, el me miro con el ceño fruncido ante la confusión- Por tu compañía- Aclaré.

-Gracias a ti por comprender- Dijo sonriéndome.

-Realmente eres un padre a seguir- Hable admirándolo por su trabajo como padre. Este rio y me sonrió abiertamente- Debo serte sincero, te admiro como tal-

-Me alegra saber eso- Expreso sonriéndome- Y espero que nos tomes, a mí como a Esme, como padres aun siendo de que eres esposo de una de nuestras hijas. Se podría decir que te tratamos como uno y eres uno- Declaro tomándome por sorpresa.

-Se los agradezco- Dijo alegre. Él nuevamente colocó su mano en mi hombro, tanto él como yo seguíamos sonriendo hasta que escuchamos un llanto desde adentro de la casa; instintivamente corrí hacia el llanto. Esme intentaba tranquilizarlo pero fue en vano, lo tome entre mis brazos y trate de calmarlo pero también fue en vano.

-Maaa- Balbuceo entre llanto, no lo comprendí al instante- ¡Queo a mama!- Grito fuertemente, me paralicé inmediatamente.

¿Qué debo hacer ante esto? ¿Qué le diría a un bebé que su madre no esté? Entré en pánico, intenté calmarme por el bien de Jay- Queo a mama- Dijo nuevamente en sollozo.

-Somos dos- Murmure.

Coloque a Jay sobre mi pecho y él automáticamente se amarró a mi camisa. Comencé a pensar en las cosas que realizaba Heai para detener los llantos de Jay pero recordé que ella lo mecía y le tarareaba, justamente lo que Esme había hecho pero esta vez no había funcionado.

-Etaño a mama- Dijo entre llanto- ¡Queo a mama!- Grito con frustración.

-Yo también la extraño- Susurre.

 **P.O.V Ness**

Cuando nos enteramos que Heaven se había entregado a los extraños que había invadido el lugar, inmediatamente fuimos a Alaska para darle el apoyo al resto de nuestra familia.

Cuando llegamos y el ver que todos tenían caras largas produjo que me deprimiera. Desde hacía semanas que la extrañaba y ahora la extrañaba el doble.

Jack entro a la sala y no dio ninguna expresión; se veía fatal. Corrí a abrazarlo y él me respondió.

-Te ves fatal- Le dije mirándolo como si tuviera cuatro ojos y tres cabezas. Él rio, me sentí feliz al ver que se reía ante ello- Si necesitas ayuda hazme saber- Le propuse, él asintió.

Mi papá, mi mamá, Milo y; muy distanciadamente; Jacob, le dieron un abrazo para reconfortarlo. Abracé a mis abuelos que también estaban desbastados, como también abracé a mis tíos.

Jack se sentó al lado de Carlisle y Esme, apoyo su cabeza en la parte superior del respaldo del sofá.

-¿Logro dormirse?- Le preguntó la abuela, Jack le asintió levemente. Ella llevo su mano hacia su cabello y este giro su cabeza para mirarla, le regalo una sonrisa triste y ella se la devolvió de la misma manera. El abuelo miro al suelo como si la alfombra fuera entretenida, mis tíos no dijeron ninguna palabra desde que habíamos llegado y de la misma manera los Denali; supuse que se sentían mal por nosotros.

Recordé a mi tía menor; sus travesuras en nuestra niñez, las bromas en la adolescencia, nuestras charlas, nuestra única salida de noche que fue un desastre, cuando bailamos ambas en su boda, su apoyo al saber que estaba embaraza y viceversa… sentí que una lágrima recorría mi mejilla antes los recuerdos bellos que había pasado con mi mejor amiga.

Esperaba que regresará pronto.

* * *

 **Hola gente, qué les pareció este cap? Espero que bien... pero esta bien que digan que fue triste y todo eso, lo comprendo.**

 **mary mustang cullen: Sí, cada vez en mucho más difícil, solo queda esperar a que se resuelva, no? Jajaja, creo que somos dos. Sí, el chiquito momento de ellos dos fue lindo, y Heaven... me da mucha pena y me imagino como la debe estar pasando. En fin, qué haría sin vos, amiga? Gracias por tu ayuda, eres la mejor.**

 **Bueno, en el próximo quiero agregar un momento entre Carlisle y Esme, luego un punto de vista de Heaven. ¿Qué opinan de mi proposición? ¿Les gustaría algún otro punto de vista?**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Besos!**

 **Kam x)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap. 13**

 **P.O.V Esme**

Posterior a aquel día totalmente trágico continuaron avanzando días en los que fueron aumentando la depresión. Mis hijos luego de un par de semanas comenzaron a alentarse pero se podía notar que seguían entristecidos.

En cambio, mi esposo se había apegado a nosotros y más a mí, pero no ponía quejas al respecto; supe que él estaba más a mi lado para que no me deprimiera tanto, hasta cuando él iba al trabajo, Carmen venía a nuestra nueva casa para entretenerme con varias cosas.

-Es, amor- Me llamo Carlisle desde el vestíbulo; acababa de entrar. Me levanté del sofá y fui a recibirlo, al verlo con aquella sonrisa tan suya, que tanto amaba; sonreí instintivamente. Al llegar a su lado lo besé y lo abracé, deseando nunca soltarlo- ¿Te gustaría tener un tiempo conmigo, Señora Cullen?- Propuso dándome un tierno beso en mis labios. Cuando iba a responderle, él se distancio unos centímetro de mí- Tal vez no, tu esposo ya debe estar por llegar- Comentó tratando de no reírse.

-Oh, sí, él ya debe estar por llegar- Dije continuando con el juego, pero no pude evitar reírme.

-¿Y…?- Se acercó a mí y me tomo por la cintura- ¿Sí nos escapamos?- Pregunto dándome un beso.

-¿Adónde podríamos huir?- Cuestioné. Él me sonrió, me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos al jardín, nos paramos enfrente de una de las sillas y Carlisle le quito toda la nieve sin soltar mi mano. Se sentó en la silla y me atrajo a él para que me siente en su regazo, al hacerlo apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, aspire su aroma tan exquisita. Él me envolvió con sus brazos y deposito un beso en mi cabeza, luego se acomodó y apoyo su cabeza en la mía.

Mire por el rabillo al paisaje; las grandes montañas llenas de nieve a la distancia y el sol reapareciendo por encima de ellas, los árboles esparcidos por todo el terreno y la nieve que no dejaba ningún rastro de césped o de hojas en los árboles. Era hermoso aunque no tanto como mi amado esposo; levante mi mirada para mirarlo, él estaba observando al paisaje delante de nosotros.

-Amor-

-Sí, cariño- Me respondió, sujetándome con más fuerza.

-¿Tú crees que ella volverá?- Cuestioné y posteriormente respiré para poder tranquilizarme y no comenzar a sollozar.

Hubo un claro instante de silencio, no pude evitar incorporarme para verlo a los ojos; él tenía un rostro apesadumbrado, sus ojos demostraba la tristeza en la que estaba. Lo abracé para reconfortarlo.

-Ella es valiente e inteligente- Dijo respondiéndome al abrazo.

-Sí, lo es- Aseguré.

-Pero no puedo engañarnos- Hablo con la voz quebrada- Alice no ve su futuro con precisión, cambia constantemente- Informo. Me aleje para mirar su rostro, apoye a mis manos en su rostro.

-Por lo menos ve que ella sigue- Le dije positivamente.

-Pero puede que Alice no lo vea más- Dijo con su voz más quebrada.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, Heaven es inteligente, seguro que encontrará la forma de salir de esto-

-¿Y si me equivoco?- Pregunto, cayéndome de desprevenida su cuestión. No supe que decir, solo lo mire y le acaricié su mejilla.

-Yo creo que estas siendo desconfiando de tu hija. Ella podrá, como las veces anteriores-

-Esto no es la misma ocasión, pero tienes razón, estoy desconfiando de ella- Manifestó bajando la cabeza.

-Amor- Dije colocando mi mano debajo de su barbilla y levante su precioso rostro- No te deprimas, amor, estoy segura que volverá- Le asegure con una sonrisa- Ella es muy capaz, y nosotros no nos damos cuenta de ello-

-Tiene razón- Afirmo con una sonrisa.

Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos, admirándonos mutuamente. No pude evitarlo y comencé a besarlo olvidándome el momento, el lugar y las circunstancias, todo estaba en el olvido; solo nos encontrábamos él y yo. De pronto sentí que él me levantaba y me llevaba al interior de nuestro hogar; por suerte los chicos estaban en la escuela; y me deposito en mi cama en donde nos hundimos por nuestro amor.

 **P.O.V Heaven**

En el campamento me había encontrado con varios chicos que los había conocido cuando era una niña; Jason, Biagio, Coel, Ciara, Nahir; aunque estas dos últimas las había conocido en mi adolescencia, y también reconocí a otros pero no deseaban conversar conmigo. Me encontré con Kalen y Chloe, ellos junto con Elián estaban a cargo del campamento.

Ahora ya semanas con este grupo ya habíamos ido a cuatro batallas, me alegré bastante al saber que podría seguir con vida y volver con mi familia pero no me permitían irme hasta que termine este combate con el clan francés; nunca recordé el nombre de ese aquelarre.

Por decirlo de alguna manera, iba bien hasta que me encuentro con la persona que jamás en la vida eterna que llego quisiera habérmela cruzado… Leyla; la niña que me había golpeado desquiciadamente y que tuvo que intervenir uno de los "maestros".

-Vaya, sí que estaban necesitados y no encontraban personas- Dijo sarcásticamente. Era tal cual la recordaba, solo con algunos aspectos de mujer adulta.

-Ella se entregó- Explico Chloe, apretando sus dientes.

-Lo dudo- Dijo descaradamente- Ella ni puede defenderse- Informo con desdén.

Me levante de mi lugar y quise irme; no tenía ganas de pelear con ella, debía estar preparada para verdaderas luchas. Ella me detuvo.

-¿Qué te sucede, maricona?- Pregunto recordando el sobrenombre que me había puesto ya veintitrés años atrás- ¿Tienes miedo?-

-Antes que nada, mi nombre es Heaven, mis padres tuvieron pensando mi nombre por casi cinco años y no fue para que una desquiciada, altanera, y busca roña, me cambiará mi nombre así que ten un poco de respeto. Y para que te quede claro no te tengo miedo, nunca lo tuve, aquella vez solo tenía tres años y no sabía defenderme, ni menos con alguien que era más alta que yo y tenía más experiencia- Expuse con calma- Y para que sepas ya soy una mujer y puedo defenderme sino mírame ya con varias batallas sigo con vida- Finalicé.

Ella no supo que decirme por lo que pase por uno de sus costados y me fui de allí; corrí hasta el rio que corría por allí. Recordé que no tenía ni idea de qué lugar nos encontrábamos pero suponía que me encontraba en las fronteras de .

Me senté en una de las rocas que se encontraba allí, observando como corría las aguas entre las piedras. Me pregunté cómo estaban mis padres, mis hermanos, mi sobrina, Jacob, Milo, mi esposo y mi hijo; sentí que estaba por decaer en un poso depresivo y quise tratar de reponerme ya que teníamos que luchar y debía estar concentrada, aunque yo solo luchaba para volver con mi familia. Los extrañaba, tanto.

* * *

 **Hola gente, aquí nuevo capítulo. Bueno, como dije es un momento de Carlisle y Esme, algo romántico, no? ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **mary mustang cullen: Hice bastante rápido y mi imaginación hizo la obra. Sí, prometo que van a ver secuencias como esta que son algo tristes pero no tanto sino más relajantes. Gracias, y vos también podes contar conmigo en lo que quieras ;)**

 **Bueno, ¿algún punto de vista que les gustaría? ¿Alguna sugerencia?**

 **Besos.**

 **Kam x)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap. 14**

 **P.O.V Heaven**

Ya había pasado semanas y semanas, si daba mal mi calculo ya estábamos en Septiembre y en dos días sería mi cumpleaños; ello me hizo acordar de que el año pasado todo iba bien hasta que en plena primavera, para ser precisos la tercera semana de Marzo, todo comenzó a ser un caos.

Vi que Elián se iba, me levante inmediatamente y fui hacia él antes de que fuera corriendo.

-¿Elián, puedo hablarte?- Le cuestione. Él miro alrededor nuestro y asintió, nos adentramos al bosque y cuando nos asesoramos que nadie nos oía nos detuvimos.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto con curiosidad.

-¿Vas a Alaska, verdad?- Concreté rápidamente, sin dar muchos retornos al asunto.

-Sí- Afirmo- ¿Necesitas algo?- Cuestionó amablemente.

Saque una carta de mi bolsillo y se lo entregue.

-¿Podrías dejarle esto a una familia de vampiros?-

-Claro- Dijo sonriéndome- ¿Quiénes son?-

-No son de los Volturis, así que no te preocupes- Le informe- Son familiares-

-Okay, les llegará, de eso no te preocupes-

-Solo quiero que sepan que estoy bien- Dije sinceramente, aunque realmente quería irme de allí pero era obvio que no iba a llegar a escaparme.

-Bueno, deberás volver y yo irme para allá- Hablo sonriéndome- Cuídate-

Le asentí y volví con los demás, pero me separé de ellos. Cuando estuve lo suficiente alejados, me subí a uno de los árboles; al llegar al vértice de este, me recosté sobre la rama y aspire el aire, desee que lloviera.

Obviamente hice que lloviera, es lo único cercano de un baño; era lo otro que extrañaba, aunque podía meterme en un lago cercano pero en donde nos ubicábamos no había ninguno. Realmente odiaba esto, odiaba esta estúpida guerra que no comprendía, odiaba estar lejos de mi familia. Quiero volver.

Me quedé varios minutos, dejando que la lluvia me bañará y cuando ceso tome la decisión más difícil que podría hacer en toda mi vida. Quité del bolsillo izquierdo de mis pantalones una tijera que pude tomar del campamento; mientras sostenía la tijera con mi mano derecha, tome mi cabello con mi mano izquierda. Cerré mis ojos y solo pensé que era por mi bien, era lo que me beneficiaría cuando luchara y así podría acabar con esta idiota guerra y poder regresar a la casa… a mi familia.

Dirigí mi mano derecha cerca de mi mano izquierda, abrí las hojas afiladas de la tijera y ubique mi cabello entre estas, vacile por un instante pero luego me decidí y presione ambos anillos, lo que solo me quede con una parte de mi cabello. Revisé en donde me lo había cortado, medí mi cabello con mi espalda y me lo había cortado por dejaba de los hombros. No estaba mal aunque me gustaría mirarme por un espejo para saber que tal me quedaba.

Me acomodé mi cabello y suspire, descendí entre las ramas y fui al campamento para que no me fueran a buscar.

 **P.O.V Emmett**

En este mes nos habíamos desanimado, ya que en un día sería el cumpleaños de Heaven y resultaba como si fuera un día normal solo que decaídos por el hecho de que no teníamos ni enterados si ella estaba o no viva.

El timbre de la entrada me saco de mis pensamientos, me levante y camine humanamente hacia la puerta principal. Al abrir esta, vi que nuestros visitantes eran nuestros primos; Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Garrett y Kate.

Le di paso para que entraran, ellos entraron con unas sonrisas resplandecientes, trate de imitarlos pero no de la misma altura que la de ellos. Nos dirigimos al comedor, donde se ubicaba toda la familia.

-Hola- Saludaron los cincos a mi familia.

-Hola- Dijeron el resto de mi familia sonriéndoles.

-Tenemos noticias- Hablo Eleazar y saco una carta de su chaqueta, se la entregó a Carlisle; este frunció el ceño pero abrió la carta sin pretexto. Luego de varios minutos de silencio, todos nos estábamos incomodando y la cara de desconcierto de Carlisle no ayudaba en nada.

-¿Qué es, Carlisle?- Cuestionó mi bella e increíble esposa, sin tolerar la paciencia.

-Es una carta de Heaven- Dijo levantando su vista a mi esposa. Todos los presentes, excepto los Denalis, prestamos atención y algunos nos adelantamos unos pasos.

" _Querida familia:_

 _Perdonen el retraso por esta misma, es algo difícil tratar de comunicarse. Espero que se encuentren bien y que todo esté en orden._

 _Por si la pregunta deambula por sus mentes, me encuentro bien. Estoy en algún lugar de Europa, desconozco la zona pero creo que es un lugar en el norte del país. Con respecto de cuando volveré pues no lo sé; cuando iba a irme, que fueron varias, no me lo permitieron y me advirtieron que solo podía retirarme de aquí cuando todo finalicé, lo cual falta bastante. Realmente lo siento, no era lo que tenía pensado y verdaderamente los extraño tanto, no puedo esperar para volverlos a ver y por ello haré lo que pueda para volver aunque tarde._

 _Trataré de mandar algunas cartas pero no me comprometo, aquí es todo un dilema._

 _Besos para todos. Los amo mucho._

 _Heaven."_ \- Recitó Carlisle, volvió a doblar la carta y nos observó.

-¿Cuándo envió esta carta?- Pregunto Esme a nuestros primos; sus cejas estaban fruncidas e inclinadas hacia abajo, demostrando su expresión afligida.

-Hace unas horas- Comunico Carmen.

-Debió haberla enviado ayer- Concilió Eleazar.

-Sí- Afirmo Carlisle con el ceño fruncido- Gracias- Agradeció hacia los Denalis, estos le asintieron y sonrieron.

-No hay de qué- Dijo Tanya.

Luego de charlar con los Denalis, ellos se retiraron y nos quedamos solo nosotros, sentados en el sofá u otros parados mirando por la ventana o apoyados en la pared, hablando o leyendo. El silencio era perturbador pero un gran momento para razonar.

-¿Y si vamos y la traemos?- Cuestioné buscando una solución para que estemos con nuestra hermanita.

-Eso hará que luchemos con todo ese ejercito- Razonó Jasper- Sería peligroso-

-Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí y dejarla allí, esperando a enterarnos que no la vamos a ver nunca más- Hable enfurecido.

-No va a morir- Determino Carlisle.

-¿Cómo sabes que no sucederá?- Pregunté con más furia porque no estaban de mi lado.

-Porque ella puede defenderse, lo has visto- Dijo Esme recordando cuando Heaven lucho con Jacob y los lobos.

-Además yo he visto que estará bien- Hablo Alice sonriendo. No dije más ya que mi hermana vidente lo había visto pero no estaba de acuerdo- Y sí vamos a "rescatarla" nos matarían- Informo Alice con tristeza por lo visto.

Tuve que aceptarlo aunque costará hacerlo, no quería poner en peligro a toda la familia. Ahora solo teníamos que esperar a que Heaven encuentre la manera de irse de allí, eso sería desesperante.

Justo en ese instante entro Jack, Carlisle le entrego la carta para que la leyera, vi una sonrisa en su rostro; la primera desde que Heaven se había ido. Me alegré por él, ya que la estaba pasando mal sin ella; todos lo estábamos pasando pero él era el peor.

Se hacía extrañar la petiza.

* * *

 **Hola gente! Perdonen mi retraso pero esta semana se corto mis vacaciones y volví a clases, y me fue complicado distribuirme con todo pero ya voy a organizarme para poder actualizar más seguido.**

 **¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?**

 **mary mustang cullen: Si, estuvo genial y eso que se me ocurrió mientras escribí. Gracias, amiga. Espero que te guste xD**

 **Guest: Jajaja, gracias. Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho y me ayuda a seguir adelante. Muchas gracias, espero que te guste ;)**

 **¿Próximo Carlisle y Esme?**

 **Besos, pasen un buen día.**

 **Kam x)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Cap.15**

 **P.O.V Heaven**

Dos años… Dos años habían pasado desde que no me hablaba con mi familia, ni la veía. Estos dos años son los más horrendos de los que había pasado en todo mi vida, pero lo bueno es que podía finalizar ya que los Volturis habían hablado con el clan francés, aunque había algo extraño ya que nos ordenaron que ataquemos una vez más y todo terminaría. Me da mala espina todo esto.

Ahora estábamos en otro punto de la tierra que no definía, este tenía un arroyo y por lo que podía escuchar había una cascada, me dirigí a ella. Solo quería refrescarme un poco ya que era lo más cercano a una ducha y si algo salía mal en esta "última" batalla al menos me refrescaré y me tranquilizaré.

Al llegar a cascada, me quite mis zapatos y mi abrigo, me adentré al agua la cual brillaba bajo el manto de la luz de la luna. Me sumergí a esta, me hubiese gustado quedarme allí hasta que todo terminará pero era imposible, debía volver con mi familia.

Estuve varias horas bajo el agua pero emergí y me coloque mi chaqueta y mis zapatos, el agua se deslizaba por todo mi cuerpo pero no me incomodaba solo presione mi cabello para que no goteara. Me encaminé hacia donde estaba el grupo; ellos estaban reunidos planeando todas las maniobras para aniquilar a nuestro opositor pero yo no estaba interesada en nada de ello por lo que subí a un árbol para cerrar los ojos y dejar que el viento que golpeaba en mi rostro secara mi atuendo.

Comencé a pensar cómo iba acabar este día. Sí por fin terminaría esta guerra y volvería con mi familia. O sí nos masacrarían finalmente. ¿Qué ocurriría? ¿Qué sucedería cuando ya muriéramos todos nosotros? ¿Qué pasaría con mi familia? ¿Seguirían esperándome? ¿O ya me daban por muerta? ¿Mi hijo ya no me tendría en su mente? ¿Se olvidarían de mí?

Aquella última cuestión me hizo pensar. ¿Se olvidarían de mí? ¿Lo harían?

Justo en aquella pregunta de mi pensamiento me llamaron para avanzar en la que podría ser mi última lucha; me coloque la horrenda capa negra y decidí hacer esto solo para acabar con esto sin importar si moría o vivía. La importancia era encontrar la forma de finalizar.

-¿Listos?- Cuestionó Jason mirando a los diecinueve de su alrededor.

-Vamos- Determiné- Acabemos con esos idiotas- Dije con molestia.

-Sí, acabemos con ellos- Afirmo Coel. Miré al resto y vi que muy convencidos no estaban.

-Debemos acabarlos, es lo único que nos queda y finalizaríamos con esto- Les hable con liderazgo. Debería agradecerle a mi padre luego, él era un gran ejemplo, insuperable- Y de esa forma volveremos a nuestra vida. Den su último empeño para ganar esto y seguir-

Todos asintieron y salimos hacia nuestro encuentro con los contrincantes. Mientras corría respire todo el aire necesario y mi mente con si tuviera vida propia me mostro los rostros de mi familia; las lágrimas recorrieron mi mejilla. No sabía si iba a ser la última vez que pensaba en ellos pero no iba a decaer, no ahora que todo podía acabar.

Nos encontramos con nuestro adversario y comenzamos a luchar, pero justo de la nada apareció el clan francés y tanto nosotros como nuestros adversarios quedamos asombrados y ahí me cayó la ficha, querían aniquilarnos a todos. Los vampiros que estaban allí corrieron a nosotros para acabar con nuestra vida, unimos fuerzas con los demás y luchamos contra ellos, pero note que los vampiros no querían matarnos sino secuestrarnos.

Vi que muchos huían de allí por lo que los seguí, no iba a quedarme para averiguar adonde nos llevarían. Escuche pisadas detrás de mí, voltee mi cabeza y vi a algunos de mi grupo; Jason y Claire, esta última era novia de Jason. Me pregunte por cómo habían terminado ellos.

-¿Y los demás?- Cuestioné.

-Vi que algunos fueron más al norte- Me respondió Jason- Seguro que nos encontraremos con ellos-

-Bien- Dije. De hecho no lo estaba, podría haber sido mi salida y poder ir con mi familia, tal vez me dejarían irme, pero lo dudaba ya que era la única persona que había sido capacitada por el vampiro que por equis razón no veía.

Al encontrar a los demás, quisimos correr e ir con los Volturis, lo que me ocasionaba una pésima idea.

-¿Por qué debemos ir con los Volturis? Estoy segura de que ellos sabían de esto- Expresé.

-¿Qué te lo asegura eso?- Pregunto molesto Elián, deteniéndonos.

-Ellos dijeron que atacáramos, debieron haber sabido algo sobre esto- Razoné, él parecía más molesto con mi opinión pero cuando fue a reprochar escuchamos que venían hacia donde nos encontrábamos.

-Nos alcanzaran- Hablo Chloe con mucho temor. Por un minuto calcule todo y se me ocurrió un plan, no volvería otra vez a manos de los Volturis.

-Váyanse, yo los distraigo- Ordené, todos me observaron con atención.

-Pero, Heaven—

-No, Chloe, les dije que se los debía-

-Te terminaran matando- Hablo Elián tratando de hacerme razonar.

-Al menos sabré que ustedes estarán bien- Dije sonriéndole, ellos me miraron decaídos- Ahora, váyanse, los distraeré lo suficiente para que no lleguen a ustedes-

-Gracias- Dijeron todos yéndose a la dirección contraria a nuestros adversarios. Estos me encontraron enseguida, trate de luchar con ellos pero no pude ya que eran siete, me llevaron hacia su alojamiento. Ya estando allí me encerraron en una habitación a oscura, trate de irme pero no había nada allí para escaparme. Estaba perdida.

Me senté en un rincón y comencé a llorar, de lo malo fui a lo peor; pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era apegarme a mi plan y engañarlos para irme.

 **P.O.V Esme**

Cada vez extrañaba más a mi hija, aunque solo nos envió dos cartas; una de ella en el primer año y otra hace unas semanas; sabía que iba a regresar.

Mis hijos comenzaron a pensar que era imposible de que pudiera volver, Jack ya no sabía en qué pensar ya que mis hijos con sus opiniones estaba haciéndolo dudar. Por otra parte mi esposo sabía que Heaven podía salir pero de vez en cuando parecía dudar.

Los únicos que pensábamos que ella volvería era Jay y yo; mi nieto estaba convencido de que su mamá no lo abandonaría porque aun recordaba que su madre le había dicho que lo amaba, bastante inteligente para un niño de 2 años; aunque parecía de seis en todos los sentidos.

Carlisle interrumpió mis pensamientos cuando se sentó en la orilla de la cama, alce la vista del libro que poseía en mis manos aunque no lo estaba leyendo, mire hacia mi derecha para mirarlo, estaba decaído. Me levante y me coloque detrás suyo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Cuestioné apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro.

-¿Crees que ella volverá?- Me preguntó tomando mis manos que estaban entrelazadas para poder mantener el abrazo.

-Ya hemos tenido esta conversación y mi respuesta siempre será la misma- Le respondí.

-Sé que ella volverá solo que Alice acaba de tener una visión, los Volturis y el clan aquel se amigaron y quieren eliminar a todos los que sean hijos de vampiros- Informo- Sé que Heaven es inteligente y podría salir pero… ¿y si no lo hace?- Cuestionó dándose la vuelta para mirarme.

-No lo sé, amor, solo habría que esperar- Dije sin más. Él asintió y me beso pero aún se veía cansado- ¿Y si nos relajamos un rato?- Le ofrecí y él asintió, nos recostamos en nuestra cama, me abracé a él y nos relajamos plenamente. Esperaba que todo se solucionará pronto.

* * *

 **Hola gente! Perdonen mi retraso pero aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **mary mustang cullen: Si, bastante lindo el detalle. Gracias por comentar y espero que te guste.**

 **Bueno, hasta pronto, gente. Espero que les haya gustado ;)**

 **Besos, cuídense.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cap.16**

Nos mantuvimos varios minutos los cuales llegaron hacer horas, no quería deshacer nuestro abrazo y por lo que percibía él tampoco lo quería deshacer ya que me acercó más a él. Justo en ese instante el sol comenzó a salir y resplandecía por la ventana de nuestra habitación, aquello dio a entender de qué Carlisle debía ir al trabajo.

No quería que me dejara pero era su trabajo y debía cumplir con él, pero él no produjo ningún movimiento, solo permaneció a mi lado con sus brazos rodeándome, respirando mi aroma y mientras acariciaba mi cabello con una de sus manos que llegaban detrás de mí.

-¿Amor, no deberías ir al trabajo?- Le cuestioné con curiosidad.

-Llamaré y diré que me enferme- Hablo inmediatamente sin darle importancia en absoluto. Levanté mi mirada para poder ver aquel hermoso rostro que tanto amaba, aun cuando solo lo recordaba lo amaba.

-El Dr. Cullen no irá al trabajo por mí- Dije con travesura. Él comenzó a reírse y se me acercó, tocando la punta de la nariz con la suya.

-Por la señora Cullen, todo- Dijo con una inmensa sonrisa tan suya, la que tanto amaba.

-Entonces me alegro- Hable imitando su sonrisa.

-Sí le alegra tanto entonces me quedaré por siempre-

-Es lo que más deseo- Dije, me acomodé a su lado hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de sus labios, levanté mi mano para acariciar su mejilla- Y por ello también yo me quedaré siempre contigo-

Carlisle al escuchar lo que había dicho se inclinó hacia mí y me beso, se separó de mí a los pocos minutos, me acarició mi mejilla y se deslizo hacia mi cabello, peinándolo suavemente con sus dedos.

-Te amo, Esme- Declaró mirándome directamente a los ojos con su sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo, Carlisle- Dije acercándome a él y lo besé.

Aquel beso provocó que dejáramos todo atrás, solo coexistía nuestro amor que ambos manifestábamos en ese momento y como muchas otras ocasiones que lo manifestábamos en la seguridad de esas paredes que conformaban nuestra habitación. Sus labios mostraban la calidez que depositaba en su corazón congelado y tierno.

Su mano derecha recorrió un trayecto desde mi cabello hasta colocarse en mi nuca y mientras su pulgar acariciaba mi mejilla con tal suavidad como si mi piel se tratará del pétalo de un rosa, no pude eludir una sonrisa por ese trato que él empleaba hacia mí.

La mano que descansaba en su pecho la traslade a un lado de su mejilla, así tomando su rostro con ambas manos y poder proseguir con nuestro beso y sin querer apartarme de él. Nunca lo haría, por supuesto.

Carlisle me hizo girar quedando él sobre mí pero al producir dicha acción, él rompió el beso y se dispuso a observarme y definir con sus dedos las facciones de mi rostro. Me obsequió una bella sonrisa y le imité, me incorporé para volver a besarlo.

 **P.O.V Jack**

Salí del hospital y con una pizca de entusiasmo me dirigí al bosque, me sentía desdichado de ir a trabajar. Ir al hospital solo me hacía acordarme de ella y aunque se sentía agradable poder ayudar a los demás no podía evitar no acordarme de ella, y al recordarla sentía un gran dolor en mi pecho. Ese dolor nada lo compensaba, ni estar alrededor de otras personas, ni tratar de distraerme jugando con Jay o hablando con algún integrante de la familia, todo pequeño rastro de cualquier cosa me con llevaba a recordarme de ella.

-Hola- Me interrumpió una voz que no conocía. Una joven que tendría ni muy veintitantos ni menos que veinte, su cabello caía como una cascada y en línea firme; su color era de castaño oscuro, su rostro era ovalado y demasiado blanco como de porcelana, ello hablaba mucho de lo que era y no solo su piel también sus ojos rojos.

-Hola- Salude reacio. No era por el hecho de su alimentación era por el hecho que no me interesaba conversar con alguien ni menos con un completo desconocido.

-¿Tú eres un vampiro?- Cuestionó con un rastro de acento francés; su rostro estaba lleno de confusión, fruncí el ceño ante su pregunta. Ella debía saber ya que debía aparentar y oler como uno, comprendió mi confusión- Lo digo por sus ojos- Aclaro.

-Lo soy, solo que me alimento de animales- Dije con seriedad y no bastándole importancia al respecto. Continué mi caminata, escuchando como la nieve crujía debajo de mis pies y como los árboles rechinaban al golpear el viento fresco entre sus ramas.

-Perdone mi intromisión- Hablo la mujer apareciendo delante de mí- Mi nombre es Alison- Se presentó aun con el acento francés en sus palabras- ¿Tú eres?- Cuestionó.

Su sonrisa mostraba amabilidad y sociabilidad, algo que no estaba interesado, aunque podía notar que no iba a dejar de seguirme. Suspire.

-Debo irme- Dije inmediatamente.

-¿Entonces no vas a decirme tu nombre?- Cuestionó con incredulidad. Vacile por varios minutos.

-Soy Aleksei pero me llaman Jack- Dije. Sentí el dolor en mi pecho emerger al nombrar el nombre que mi dulce amada me había apodado.

-¿Y por qué te llaman así?- Interrogó desconcertada, acercándose a mí cautelosamente.

-No tiene importancia- Dije, el dolor se estrechó con más fuerza que no pude evitar hacer una mueca por lo que la joven se quedó observándome con detención- Debo irme- Hable y me dirigí hacia la dirección que se encontraba mi casa pero antes la joven me detuvo.

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver- Dijo sonriéndome y por unos segundos titubee. Comencé a pensar en si aquello sería una consecuencia positiva; tal vez funcionará para poder distraerme. Sería bueno tener un amigo a estas alturas.

-Claro- Aseguré y ella asintió.

-Entonces nos vemos- Dijo yéndose hacia el oeste para luego voltearse- Pronto- Dijo sonriendo y salió corriendo.

Me quedé pensando en ello y realmente sería reconfortante, pero era evidente que siempre estaría mi querida esposa tanto en mi mente como en el centro de mi corazón frío.

 **P.O.V Alice**

Mientras estábamos en el almuerzo tuve una visión de Jack en la conocía una chica y eso me derivo al verlo junto con ella riéndose y tomándose de las manos; ello no me agrado pero volví a revisar y pude ver que la risa de Jack era de un tono falso.

Miré a Edward y él pareció analizarlo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Emmett.

-Jack va a conocer a una chica- Informe aun observando a Edward.

-Pero no será muy romántico para él- Dijo Edward- Él sigue enamorado perdidamente de Heaven, lo he escuchado en su mente-

-Más le vale, no me agradaría que la suplantará- Agregó Emmett.

-Él nunca lo haría. Realmente la ama- Opino Rosalie mirando a Emmett y tomo su mano. Se sonrieron mutuamente.

" _Estaba todo a oscuras cuando se escucha el rechinó al abrir la única puerta de la habitación. La luz dio su camino en el suelo y el muro de aquella habitación pero se rompió parte de ella por la sombra, era de un hombre. Cuando el individuo atravesó la puerta, adentrándose a la habitación fue atacado por… Heaven._

 _Ella corrió por aquella puerta, intentando encontrar la salida pero un par de hombres la tomaron, Heav intento zafarse de sus opositores pero no tuvo éxito aquellos hombres la volvieron a meter a la habitación oscura._

 _-¡No! ¡Déjenme ir!- Gritó Heaven con desesperación."_

-Heaven está bien- Balbucee con alegría.

* * *

 **Hola gente, bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo. Lamento haber tardado.**

 **Espero que les guste el momento romántico de Carlisle y Esme, los he tenido abandonados.**

 **mary mustang cullen: Jaja, ya no habrá muchoo avance. Gracias, sí la esta pasando mal pero trata de superarlo aunque sea muy poco. Espero que este también te guste.**

 **Bueno, que tengan un buen día. Besos.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Kam x)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cap.17**

-Heaven está bien- Murmuró Alice con abundante felicidad- Bueno, esta capturada por un grupo de vampiros pero esta con vida- Susurró observándonos con una inmensa sonrisa.

-Algo es algo- Dije imitando la sonrisa de mi hermana.

-Es cierto- Hablo Emmett a mi lado- ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra?- Cuestionó.

-No, estaba dentro de una estancia muy parecida a de los Volturis- Le informo Alice con una mueca de desagrado. Todos suspiramos de frustración.

-Ella planeaba algo- Añadió Edward con su ceño fruncido.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Jasper imitando la expresión de Edward.

-Es más que indudable que iba atraparla antes de que la llegarán atrapar- Informo Edward.

Cuando Edward iba a continuar cerró sus labios automáticamente y giró su cabeza hacia Alice, todos repetimos su acción y miramos a Alice con atención. Ella se encontraba helada, sus ojos estaban vidriosos mirando a nada en especial. Estaba recibiendo una visión; se reclino en su asiento para luego abrir y cerrar sus ojos y mirarnos a cada uno de nosotros.

-¿Qué viste, Alice?- Pregunto Bella susurrando.

-Ella lo repetirá varias veces- Informó angustiada.

-¿Eso quiere decir qué...?- Formule para que explicara.

-Ese es su plan, Rose, buscar la salida- Explicó Edward.

 **P.O.V Heaven**

Luego de mi primera fuga pude obtener una vista de los pasillos que había y debía intentarlo muchas veces más hasta encontrar la salida y huir de allí. A mi tercera salida de aquella habitación a oscuras, el cual no tuvo mucho éxito para descubrir mi vía de escape, un grupo de hombres vinieron a visitarme en mi "celda", me amarraron entre todos ellos. Creo que eran cinco, cuatro me tenían presionada en el suelo y el quinto se acerco, abrió mi boca me introdujo un líquido que sabia horrendo pero no pude evitar tragármelo ya que el quinto hombre sostenía mi boca cerrada.

Traté de luchar pero no pude, ellos eran fuertes, además de ser hombres eran vampiros; cuando vieron que ya había tragado todo el líquido espeso miraron al quinto quien quitó su mano de mis labios, se colocó arriba mío y sentí pánico por lo podría venir. Abrió mi boca y me colocó algo que parecía un tubo de ensayo y pude sentir que tenía una tela, a esta la presionó contra mis colmillos como si fuera una serpiente venenosa; sentí dolor en mis colmillos.

Aunque intentará pelear con ellos no lo pude quitarlos de encima; cuando me pareció una eternidad, ellos se apartaron y se fueron. Comencé a retorcerme del dolor de vientre que sentía, lo que me habían dado no era bueno en mí. Empecé a darme cuenta de que podría ser sangre humana lo que hayan dado; inicie a regurgitar por el dolor de vientre, por el poco dolor que sentía en mis colmillos y por darme cuenta de que me habían dado. Terminé vomitando y estar en el suelo por casi tres días.

Posterior a esos días, vinieron a buscarme los cinco vampiros que me habían dado el asqueroso líquido, me llevaron a otra habitación; en el trayecto miré todo mi alrededor y pude notar una puerta sospechosa, me arrastraron dentro la habitación y cerraron la puerta con brutalidad. El cuarto era más luminoso ya que poseía una lampara, había un sofá sin respaldo y tan solo dos libros encima de este.

-¿En serio?- Murmure para mí- Pero... ¿por qué me trajeron aquí?- Me cuestioné confundida. Me senté en el sofá y miré los libros, comencé a leerlos por mera curiosidad aunque al cabo de media hora ya había leído ambos- Menudo aburrimiento- Expresé recostándome en el sofá.

Pasaron horas y horas, escuche unos pasos afuera de aquella habitación, se aproximaban sin apuros. Se abrió la puerta muy violentamente, ingresaron tres vampiros que no reconocía; ellos me observaron detenidamente. Me percaté que ya no estaba recostada si no que estaba parada preparada para cualquier daño que quisieran hacer hacia mí.

-Hola- Me saludo tratando de tomar mi mano pero yo se lo negué, se alejo y tomo un aspecto más serio por mi conducta-Mi nombre es Henri Dufrence- Se presento, se giro para la mujer de su derecha- Ella es mi esposa, Josette- Presentó con una sonrisa, se volteo para el hombre a su izquierda- Él es Gilbert, mi socio-

Lo miré sin decir nada, solo entre cerré los ojos y me los quedé mirando.

-¿Tú nombre es...?- Hablo el segundo hombre, supongo que estaba por perder la paciencia ya que estaba constantemente suspirando por mi silencio.

-Eso no importa, Gilberto- Dije apática. Él apretó sus dientes por haber dicho de otra forma su nombre; traté de no reírme.

-¿No piensas decirnos tu nombre?- Preguntó la mujer con sutileza.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?- Cuestioné rápidamente. Ya quería librarme de ellos, no estaba de mi interés decirles mis nombres y de ser gentil. Quería irme, ahora.

-Eres una niña irrespetuosa- Dijo con desagrado el primero que había hablado con anterioridad.

-No soy una niña- Hable molesta- Solo no quiero decirles mi nombre ya que no me parece de importancia-

-Para nosotros si lo es- Respondió Gilberto.

-Okay- Hable con frustración- Annette. Me llamo Annette- Respondí sin pensarlo y decidí agregar:- Un gusto, Enrique- Dije inclinando mi cabeza hacia él como saludo- Josefa- Hable repitiendo el ladeo a ella- Gilberto- Reiteré la acción de saludo.

El esposo y su mujer comenzaron a reírse, Gilberto parecía apunto de saltar hacia mí y acabar con mi vida. Pero Enrique, mejor dicho Henri, lo detuvo a dar un paso hacia mí. Cuando se tranquilizo el malhumorado Henri volvió a mí.

-Debo decirte que tu ponzoña me sorprendió- Hablo atrayéndome desprevenida- Es lo que estábamos buscando-

Al escuchar ello sentí pavor, temor a lo que tenían pensado en hacer conmigo. Despotrique el poseer aquella insólita ponzoña que recorría cada extremidad, cada esquina de mi cuerpo. Pero ante todo aquel pensamiento creció un fervor en mí para poder hacer posible mi huida, la cual de alguna u otra forma iba a lograr.

 **P.O.V Carlisle**

Ulteriormente de que mis hijos nos dijeran la situación de Heaven, se dio más posibilidades de que ella pudiera volver. Se pudo apreciar viendo que estábamos más conmocionados; ninguno de mis hijos veía la hora, el día o mejor dicho el momento en el que ella llegaría a la puerta y poder estrecharla entre nuestros brazos, sin dejar que se nos escape nuevamente.

Todo iba faustoso hasta ese instante en el que Jack nos presenta a su amiga nueva, me insistí en tratarla generosamente pero pude percibir por parte de ella que no ambicionaba quedarse en la postura de amistad, ella parecía desear avanzar a la categoría mayor a esta. Luego cuando se marcho converse al respecto con Jack pero este aseguro que él solo estaría con Heaven pero no percibí que realmente sería así.

Por ello Es y yo permanecimos pensantes ante aquello. Sí mi hija llegaba a venir y se encontraba que su esposo estaba con otra muchacha, agonizaría demasiado pero con Es decidimos dejar que pasará lo que tendría que suceder a menos que nuestra hija vidente sugiera que lo hagamos.

* * *

 **Hola gente! Lamento mi tardanza, fue una semana muy complicada para mí pero por fin pude actualizar este capítulo y espero que realmente les guste tanto como a mí.**

 **mary mustang cullen: Gracias. Malo no será, bueno eso también espero yo pero supongo que no será malo. Gracias, espero que este también tenga lo necesario para que te agrade.**

 **brisher: Gracias, me alegra que te vayas sintiendo atraída por como va continuando la historia, realmente a mí también me tiene así jaja. Gracias, espero que te guste este.**

 **Bueno, gente, les mando un beso desde donde estén y espero que le encanté, y les recuerdo que pueden dejar su opinión tanto negativa como positiva, no será ningún problema.**

 **Besos!**

 **Kam x)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Cap.18**

 **P.O.V Jack**

Que Carlisle y Esme insinuaran que alcanzará a tener una relación más cercana con Alison, me dio un deje de duda por el hecho. Comencé percatarme que ella quería pasar contantemente a mi lado, que quisiera tomar mi mano o que quisiera besar cerca de mis labios.

Empecé a sentir malestar al pensar en cómo yo disponía la relación con Alison, si bien trataba de mantenerla alejada de cualquier contacto entre nuestras manos y labios pero apreciaba demasiado de su compañía, me agradaba que contará su historia o que pasará tiempo con mi hijo, y no solo me agradaba ello, inicie a percibir que sentía algo especial por ella y por esto me odie. Yo amaba a Heaven más de lo que podría imaginar en algún tiempo y ahora estaba traicionándola… ¿o acaso era normal ya que ella no se encontraba y extrañaba estar con alguien a mi lado, en términos amorosos? Era posible pero aunque hallará esa conformación seguía odiándome por transformar mis sentimientos.

Me alejé a pocos centímetros de la baranda del porche alojado en el jardín, pasé mis piernas por arriba de este y me senté en ella, me abalance y me deje caer, cayendo al lado de las plantas. Me dirigí a un árbol y quise derribarlo pero una mano no me lo permitió.

-Tranquilízate- Murmuro apaciblemente.

-¿Cómo puedo tranquilizarme sí siento que la… que la…?- Dije principalmente apretando la muelas hasta que me di cuenta del término de la oración, mi voz iba decayendo y aparte mi mirada para no mirar a Edward- La estoy reemplazando- Hablo con afirmación.

-No creo que lo haces- Opino Edward colocando una mano en mi hombro.

-Ya leíste mi mente, ¿y llegas a creer eso?- Hable exasperante.

-Jack, sé que piensas que puedes estar enamorándote de Alison pero puedes esperar para avanzar con la relación y esperar a lo que podría suceder si Heav aparece- Esbozó estrechando sus ojos.

Empecé a considerar lo que propuso y parecía una buena idea, lo miré y él estaba sonriendo.

-Gracias por considerarlo- Agradeció.

-Gracias a ti por ayudarme con… esto- Dije agradecido y aliviado por apoyarme en esta consecuencia.

-No hay de qué, eres mi hermano y quiero verte bien- Expreso y no pude evitar sonreírle y sentirme bien ante ello.

-Gracias- Murmuré, él palmeo mi espalda y luego entramos a la casa. Jugué con mi hijo y conversé con el resto de mi familia. Pude notar su gran alegría por el hecho de su deseo a que todos estemos reunidos nuevamente, y yo por su parte me sentí de la misma manera ya que era contagioso a gran escala.

A la semana de hablar con Edward me encontré con Alison para simplemente hablar amistosamente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Le pregunté sentándonos en los escalones que se encontraban en el jardín.

-Bien- Dijo sonriente- ¿Tú?-

-Bien, el hospital estaba tranquilo- Le informe. Ella giro su cabeza para mirarme, colocó sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo; una de ellas se depositó encima de mi mano. Mire su mano y luego la mire a ella, cuando la observe a ella se balanceo hacia mí, cubriendo sus labios a los míos.

Estaba estupefacto, no quería ser grosero y alejarme bruscamente pero coloque mis manos en sus hombros y la aleje suavemente. Ella me observó sorprendida, mire hacia un costado para no mirarla.

-Lo siento- Lamentó aunque no parecía arrepentida en absoluto.

-No, está bien es solo que no me lo esperaba- Dije aún desconcertado. Ella todo mi barbilla con sus dedos y me movió para que la mirase, deposito otro beso en mis labios, nuevamente me aleje- No puedo hacer esto- Exprese levantándome.

-¿Por qué?- Cuestionó levantándose y frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya sabes que estoy casado- Le dije colocando mi mano en mi frente- Y ella… ella está desaparecida. Alice tuvo una visión de ella hace poco, puede haber posibilidades de que este viva- Le anuncié.

-¿Ella volverá?- Cuestiono, la mire por el rabillo y pude ver que su rostro mostraba irritación por ello, suspiré y fruncí el ceño.

-No lo sé- Hable sinceramente.

-En tal caso podemos estar juntos, seguro que lo entenderá- Manifestó optimista. No supe que decirle, tal solo mire hacia los árboles que había enfrente de mí.

-No pue—

-No digas que no puedes porque puedes, es posible- Me interrumpió acercándose a mí y rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

-Aún no- Dije firme, deshaciendo sus brazos de mi cintura, me voltee y la observé- No creo estar preparado, aún no- Expresé colocando mi mano en su mejilla, me incline y bese su mejilla- Debo irme, nos vemos luego- Hable y me encamine hacia la entrada de la casa.

Edward tenía razón pero no sabía si podría ser capaz ya que estaba amando a ambas y no sabía que decidir ante ello. Caminé hacia mi habitación y tome una foto que tenía guardada, aquella foto era la última tomada de Heai; ella tenía en su regazo a Jay con apenas semanas de nacido, ambos estaban sonriendo a la cámara. Mi esposa tenía una blusa de manga largas marrón, unos pantalones azul oscuro y unas botas negras con cordones; mi hijo tenía una chaqueta azul, una camisa beige con una estampa y unas zapatillas verdes.

Me percaté del hermoso rostro de mi esposa, de sus ojos grisáceos, sus cabellos que caía en rizos por varios centímetros debajo de sus hombros; la extrañaba demasiado. Me abracé de la foto y me recosté pensando en mis años junto a mi preciosa mujer.

 **P.O.V Heaven**

Cuando fueron los tres tarados a esta habitación fea y dijeran sobre mi ponzoña, me pidieron si quería unirme con ellos, no respondí al instante por lo que me dejaron para que lo pensará. Tal vez podía unirme a ellos y salir de aquí pero tampoco podría confiar en ellos.

A las horas volvieron para reiterar con su pregunta por lo que me negué directamente, les explique que no iba a dejar que me utilicen de aquella forma pero Gilberto me dijo muy fríamente que solo lo habían preguntado para notar si iba a cooperar y como había preferido no unirme con ellos, iban a utilizar mi ponzoña a la fuerza, termino con una risa maligna.

Hoy trataron de que mordiera un vampiro muerto, ya estaba volviéndose armar pero lo necesitaban enseguida por lo que me obligaron a morderlo, trate de no hacerlo pero no pude ante la fuerza de ellos. Mis colmillos parecían que me los habían arrancado y tanto dolía que tuve que vomitar, ante ello comprendí que tenía un instinto para morder a alguien para sanar y si no era instintivo me causaba mucho dolor. Genial, pensé.

Justo en ese momento entraron uno hombre vampiro dejando la puerta abierta a su espalda, cometió un error. Fui corriendo hacia él y le quite su brazo, corrí hacia la puerta y la cerré, seguí corriendo hacia la puerta misteriosa que había visto, salí y corrí por las escaleras. Vi el exterior luego de semanas, corría lo más rápido que mis piernas daban, miré por el rabillo y vi que me seguían. Debía evitar que me vuelvan a secuestrar.

* * *

 **Hola gente, aquí les traigo este capítulo con un final épico. ¿Qué piensan que pasará?**

 **mary mustang cullen: En si ya es de drama pero va ir mejorando, al menos que mi mente cambie en los días más adelante... Gracias, Mary, vos siempre apoyándome, te quiero.**

 **brisher: Gracias! Me alienta mucho que lo digas. No hay problema, yo sé que te gusta la historia y que la sigues, para mí es lo importante, que a vos te guste y te interese. x)**

 **Bueno, gente, espero que realmente les guste. Pasen un gran día.**

 **Besos.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Cap.19**

 **P.O.V Esme**

Estaba regando las plantas de los balcones cuando de repente levante la mirada y vi que Jack y Alison se estaban besando en las escaleras de la terraza que daba al jardín. Me quedé atónita por lo que veía; Jack la alejo con sus brazos, escuché que ella se arrepentía pero no sonó como si lo estuviera.

Me adentré a la casa ya que sentía que estaba husmeando, fui hacia la cocina y deje el regador de mental arriba de la mesada. Apoye mis manos en la mesada y permanecí quieta pensando en lo visto.

Sentí unas manos pasar entre mis brazos y mi cintura, estas se juntaron enfrente de mi vientre, noté que apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro, besaba mi cuello y luego respiraba contra esta.

-No te escuché llegar- Hable colocando mis manos encima de las suyas.

-Supongo que estabas muy pensativa- Dijo en mi oído, luego beso este. Me provocó cosquillas por lo que me reí y me voltee para mirarlo- Veo que eres muy cosquillosa- Opino con un gran humor detrás de sus ojos y su inmensa sonrisa.

-No, no lo soy- Negué sonriendo.

-Si lo eres, mi amor- Dijo con una sonrisa acercándose lentamente a mí.

-Lo que tú digas- Hable quitando el espacio que había entre nosotros. Nos besamos por varios minutos hasta que finalmente él se distancio de mí, colocó una mano en mi mejilla y me sonrió dulcemente.

-Te amo, mi Esme- Expreso con toda su sinceridad.

-Y yo a ti, mi amor- Le dije envolviendo su torso con mis brazos y observé todos sus rasgos perfectos; él nuevamente se inclinó para besarme.

-¿Abuela, me ayudarías?- Pregunto la voz de mi nieto. Carlisle se separó de mí y miro detrás de él y yo miré hacia aquella dirección, viendo a mi nieto que tenía una apariencia de seis o siete años.

-¿Con qué, cariño?- Le pregunté acercando a él y lo alcé, me mostró un libro que tenía entre sus manos.

-El tío Jazz me dijo que era el libro que le gustaba a mi mamá cuando tenía mi edad y quiero leerlo- Dijo emocionado.

-Oh. Déjame ver cuál es-

Ya me imaginaba de qué libro se trataba; mire la portada, los tres chanchitos. Suspire al leer ese título.

-Sí, tu madre aprendió a leer con este libro y se convirtió en su favorito- Le explique.

-Yo quiero leerlo. ¿Me ayudas?- Dijo con una gran sonrisa que me hizo recordar a Heaven.

-Claro, cielo- Le asegure. Caminé hacia el comedor que jamás utilizábamos, lo senté en una de las sillas y me senté a su lado; coloque el libro en la mesa y lo abrimos. Me percaté de que Carlisle nos estaba acompañando enfrente de nosotros, su rostro no mostraba mucha felicidad por leer este libro. Con Jay comenzamos a leer con tranquilidad aquel libro que traía consigo muchos recuerdos.

-"… 'Entonces, soplaré y soplaré hasta derribar tu casa', gruño el lobo. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. La casa de paja voló por los aires"- Relató Jay; era increíble que tuviera los mismos gestos que Heaven al leer. Levantó la mirada hacia su abuelo y luego la giro hacia mí- Es imposible que un lobo destruya una casa de paja- Hablo reiterando el mismo reproche que su madre había hecho en su momento hacia el libro, permanecí intacta hacia ello.

-Cielo, es un cuento- Le dije tratando de evitar la misma respuesta que le había dado a Heaven hace ya mucho tiempo atrás- Continua- Le pedí con una sonrisa.

-Okay- Continuó leyendo el cuento con ciertas ayudas entre Carlisle y yo.

 **P.O.V Heaven**

Al notar que me seguían un par de vampiros, pensé en seguir corriendo hasta llegar a algún mar u océano pero eso haría que siguieran buscándome y luego secuestrarme y volver a llevarme hasta allá para así utilizar mi ponzoña con libertad. No podía volver a hacerle eso mi familia, debía encontrar una salida para que me dejaran de molestar.

Corrí hacia un árbol y me escondí detrás de este, esperando a que se acerquen más a donde me encontraba, cuando escuche que estaban a pocos metros de mí, salte sobre ellos, comenzando a luchar; terminé matando a ambos. Queme sus cuerpos, y fuí caminando hacia otra dirección pero luego pensé que si los demás vieran ello irían de todas formas detrás de mí, fui hacia donde estaba el fuego y los cuerpos consumiéndose.

Miré mi cabello que estaba más largo desde la última vez que me lo corte; busque en los pantalones de uno de los vampiros, gemí al sentir el fuego pero no ocasionó lesión en mis manos, busque en mis pantalones y encontré una navaja, la cual había guardado mucho antes de que me secuestrara este clan.

Tomé mi cabello y lo corté a un centímetro por debajo de mis hombros, al resto lo esparcí por el fuego y por los alrededores de este. Miré al fuego y cerré los ojos, concentrándome, sentí una gota de agua caer en mi rostro.

Sonreí, agradecía tener este don, ahora podía correr tranquila al saber que la lluvia y el viento taparían mi rastro.

Corrí hacia un acantilado y me lancé hacia el océano, nadé todo lo podía y no paré hasta llegar a Estados Unidos, lo que fueron días pero finalmente llegué al país, donde tuve que ser precavida para que no me viera ningún humano.

Me dirigí hacia Canadá para así llegar hacia Alaska.

 **P.O.V Emmett**

Pude notar que Jack no actuaba normal hacia un par de días, siempre llegaba del trabajo y se iba a su habitación o la biblioteca o jugaba con Jay, ello me pareció extraño.

Justo en ese instante veo que baja por las escaleras, me dirigí hacia él.

-Hey, bro- Le saludé a Jack.

-Hola, Emm- Me saludo con una sonrisa.

-¿Todo bien con la chica?- Le cuestioné.

-Sí, todo bien, ya sabe es solo mi amiga- Dijo defendiéndose. Iba a seguir preguntándole hasta que Alice entro corriendo por la puerta de entrada con una inmensa sonrisa en su cara. Eso era extraño, bueno, cuando se trataba de la pigmea todo era posible.

-¿Pasa algo, Alice?- Pregunto Jasper bajando por las escaleras, notando la alegría que había en el pequeño cuerpo de su esposa.

-Es que hoy es un bonito día soleado, aunque con algo de frío pero hermoso- Dijo aún con esa radiante sonrisa. Los tres la miramos detenidamente, algo se traía entre manos- ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo familiar?- Cuestionó saltando con emoción. Estreche mis ojos al verla con aquella emoción.

-Alice tiene razón, hay que aprovechar nuestras vacaciones en familia- Hablo Bella apareciendo por el umbral que daba hacia la cocina; detrás de ellos aparecieron el resto de la familia.

-¿Entonces porque no vamos?- Cuestionó Carlisle con tranquilidad. Todos asentimos aunque yo seguía desconfiando de la felicidad de Alice.

Caminamos hacia un prado y nos sentamos para poder conversar entre nosotros mientras Jay corría a nuestro alrededor. Alice tuvo razón es un lindo día para estar en familia.

 **P.O.V Heaven**

Seguí corriendo hasta que llegué a un prado en donde me tropecé y quedé tendida sobre la hierba fría de Alaska. Escuché que venía un grupo de personas hacia mí.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

* * *

 **Hola gente! Sé que actualicé muy de pronto pero no podía esperar por publicar este capítulo. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gusto?**

 **mary mustang cullen: Jajaja, lo siento. Es que se siente muy solo y quiere alguien a su lado y obviamente extraña a Heaven. Si, ahora al fin se puedo librar de todo. Gracias, espero que este te guste ;)**

 **Bueno, gente, espero que les guste esta actualización sorpresa que le traigo. Disfrútenlo.**

 **Besos.**

 **¿Reviews?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Cap.20**

Esa voz la reconocería en cualquier rincón de este mundo. Fue la primera que oí en mi vida.

Levante mi rostro del suelo, notando como el viento provocaba que la hierba fría flameé; lo primero que vi fueron los zapatos de las personas que me rodeaban pero antes de que siguiera levantando mi vista para asegurarme de que lo pensaba no era un proyección de mi imaginación, el viento me trajo a mi olfato los aromas de aquellas personas que se encontraban allí conmigo. Momentáneamente salte sobre uno de ellos; rodeé mis brazos en su cuello y hundí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, comencé a llorar de la felicidad.

-Papá- Balbuceé apenas con un hilo de voz. Sentí que me rodeaba mi cintura, estrechando así el abrazo.

-¿Heaven?- Susurraron todos a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Reitero la pregunta mi papá.

-Mejor que nunca- Expresé entre sollozos. Él me deposito en el suelo y se detuvo a verme, registrándome- Estoy bien- Dije para que se quedará tranquilo, me sonrió.

Por el rabillo vi que mi mamá estaba que derramaba las lágrimas que nunca recorrerían por sus mejillas, fui hasta ella y la abracé tan fuerte como podía.

-Mamá- Murmuré hipando y dejando caer más lágrimas por mis mejillas. Posteriormente abracé a mis hermanos, quienes no dejaban de repetir mi nombre para poder creer que estaba presente; por último vi a Jack, esté estaba estupefacto observándome de arriba abajo, iba a decirle algo y abrazarlo pero justo antes que llegará a moverme alguien rodeo mi cadera. Miré hacia la derecha al lado de mi cadera y vi a un niño abrazándome con su rostro hundido en mi cadera; su cabello era del color del oro, brillante hebras rubias.

Me percaté de quien se trataba y al notarlo más lágrimas cayeron por ya conocido recorrido de mis mejillas, acaricie su suave cabello y con mi otra mano tome su mano, estrechándola con la mía.

-Mami, al fin volviste- Hablo fluidamente levantando su rostro para mí; era precioso, sus cejas rectas como la de su padre, sus ojos dorados, nariz perfecta como la mía, labios carnosos y su forma de cara triangular idéntico al de su padre, parecía un niño de seis años. Pude darme cuenta que caían lágrimas por aquellas mejillas preciosas.

-Por supuesto- Le aseguré, colocándome a su altura- ¿Por qué no lo haría?- Le cuestioné sonriéndole- Más cuando un pequeño hermoso me espera en casa- Le dije con una inmensa alegría en mi ser, la primera en casi tres años.

Jay rodeo con sus bracitos mi cuello y dio a entender que no quería separarse de mí, de la misma manera me sentí yo. Lo alcé y miré a Jack pero esté no articulaba ningún músculo, solo se limitaba a observaba todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Sucede algo?- Le pregunté inmediatamente, preocupándome de que luego de casi tres años ya no me amará de la misma manera. Él negó con la cabeza; al menos era algo bueno.

Se acercó a mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me abrazó aun con Jay entremedio de ambos, pude oír como respiraba contra mi cabello y yo inmediatamente hice el mismo gesto, el aroma de mi hijo y mi esposo entro por mis fosas nasales. Sin pensarlo, estire mi cuello para poder besar a mi esposo.

-¿Vamos a casa?- Cuestionó mi mamá deteniéndome a que besé a Jack. Todos miramos a mamá con el ceño fruncido.

La oración fue tan hermosa al escuchar, había llegado a pensar que nunca más la oiría y ahora se oía tan bien cuando lo dijo mi mamá, hice una mueca de felicidad ante ello.

-Tiene razón, va a llover, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa- Agregó Alice mirando el cielo. Todos asentimos y corrimos hacia una casa de tres pisos, construida en madera y se podía apreciar a la vista todos los arreglos que mi mamá había hecho en ella.

-¡Vaya!- Exalte- No pierdes el estilo, ¿no, mamá?- Dije golpeando suavemente el brazo de mi mamá, ella se rio.

-Me alegra que te agradará- Hablo mi mamá colocando su brazo sobre mis hombros.

Aún no podía creer que estaba allí con las personas que más amaba, no podía estar más feliz en este día.

 **P.O.V Jack**

Era increíble que ella estuviera allí, en un principio me resultó impactante y no pude moverme tan solo la mira; miraba cada movimiento, cada parte de su ser, aunque no me gustará que derramará las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas pero mi cuerpo no quería emitir un movimiento para poder abrazarla y detener que cayeran más lágrimas.

Cuando volvimos a nuestra casa, ella miro la casa con la compañía de Carlisle, Esme y Jay; este último no quería separarse de ella, se notaba en los ojos de mi niño la felicidad de que su madre este presente.

Posteriormente ellos fueron hacia la sala en donde nos encontrábamos el resto, Heaven nos miró y sonrió.

-Recién me percató de tu corte de cabello- Dijo Rosalie sorprendida.

-Oh, si- Afirmo Heaven tocando las puntas de su cabello miel rizado- Era más cómodo para… ya sabes, luchar y… me sirvió para… otra cosa- Tartamudeo en un susurro por el nerviosismo. Agachó su rostro, observando el suelo.

-Te queda hermoso- Alagó Rosalie con una sonrisa para aliviarla a Heaven, esta última levanto la vista hacia ella y también le sonrió.

-¿Qué tal si tú vas a darte una ducha?- Hablo Alice apuntando a Heaven- No me gusta lo que traes puesto, es… horrible, un horror- Dijo haciendo un gesto de desagrado, Heaven se rio ante ello.

Alice tenía toda la razón su ropa no estaba en buen estado; su remera y su pantalón están desgastados. Alice la guío hacia el baño para tomarse una ducha.

Alice regreso a donde estábamos todos con una gran sonrisa.

-Me alegra mucho que por fin allá llegado este día- Dijo con una inmensa sonrisa.

-Es cierto- Aseguro Bella. Todos en la habitación estaban con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro por la llegada de Heaven.

-¿No estas contento, Jack?- Cuestionó Esme con el ceño fruncido.

-Ehhh… emm- Balbuceé.

-¿Sigues en shock?- Preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa burlona; negué con la cabeza.

-Sigue procesándolo- Le informo Edward.

-Es que parecía algo inalcanzable- Dije frunciendo el ceño- Tal vez llegué a aceptar el hecho de que está realmente aquí y vuelva a reaccionar- Dije esperando que así sea ya que me sentí tan culpable de que no estaba siendo lo que un esposo haría al ver a su esposa después de mucho tiempo sin vernos.

 **P.O.V Alice**

Comprendí que le sucedía a Jack, estaba tratando de reconocer la presencia de Heaven; se podría decir que seguía sorprendido con su llegada y no actuaba normalmente por ello. Comprensible.

" _Justo estábamos hablando sobre jugar baseball en un futuro cercano cuando de repente se escucha el timbre. Carlisle se levanta del sofá en donde estaba sentado junto a Esme, encamina hacia la puerta de entrada y se encuentra al otro lado de la puerta a Alison._

 _Ella pregunta por Jack, este último no atina a provocar ningún movimiento pero dirige su mirada hacia las escaleras. Alison le dice a Carlisle que tiene que informarle algo corto, este le permite la entrada._

 _Justo cuando están subiendo las escaleras Heaven baja y casi choca Alison con Heav, ambas se miran a mala manera"._

-Oh, cielos, esto no va a ser bueno-

* * *

 **Hola gente! Espero que le haya gustado el encuentro :)**

 **mary mustang cullen: Sí, ella lo vio, espero que te des cuenta lo que hizo jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado como también si era lo que esperabas :)**

 **brisher: Jajaja, sabía que no la iban a querer, bueno, confieso que yo también no la quiero jaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este también te llegue a gustar x)**

 **Bueno, gente, espero que tengan un buen día.**

 **Besos.**

 **¿Reviews?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Cap.21**

Edward y yo corrimos para detener a ambas y precaver algún conflicto que se pueda desarrollar pero lamentablemente ninguno de los dos pudo eludir alguna de las dos. Ellas antes de chocarse entre ambas, se detuvieron de repente y se miraron; sus rostros demostraron su desagrado a la presencia de una a la otra.

Todos estábamos atentos por la acción que se podría realizar en cualquier instante.

-Heaven- Escuche Carlisle susurro detrás de Alison.

Heaven comenzó a calmar su semblante desabrido y por último suspiro. Alison continuaba mirándola con mal gusto; Heaven paso a su lado, continuando su camino, Alison le siguió el paso. Esto iba mal.

Heaven se sentó en uno de los sofás individual, Alison quiso ir hacia donde estaba Heav pero Jack la detuvo.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- Hablo fríamente sosteniendo el brazo izquierdo de Alison, está última ni movió su mirada de Heav.

-¿Quién es esa?- Cuestionó con gesto repulsivo y moviendo su mandíbula en dirección de Heav.

-¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?- Reitero Jack emitiendo la pregunta hecha por Alison.

-¿Podemos ir a otro lugar privado?- Preguntó Alison mirando ahora a Jack, este último asintió y antes de voltearse y seguir a Alison observo a Heav, quien había tomado un libro y había comenzado a leer.

-¿Por qué te tiene molestia y enojo ante tu presencia?- Interrogó Jazz, desde a lado de la ventana a tan solo centímetros de Heav.

Heaven se giró a mirarlo y se escogió de hombros, volvió a poner sus ojos en el libro entre sus manos.

-Tal vez es porque ella es francesa y yo soy "volturi"- Dijo dejando el libro sobre sus piernas y hacer comillas en el aire con sus manos al pronunciar la palabra volturi, posteriormente subió y bajo un hombro.

-Pero si la guerra ya acabo, ¿por qué sigue habiendo rencor por lo sucedido?- Cuestionó Rosalie.

-Ahí te equivocas- Hablo Heav, depositando el libro en la mesa, se levantó de su lugar y nos observó- Que yo esté aquí no quiere decir que la guerra haya acabado-

-Pero…- Comenzó diciendo Bella murmurando.

-Yo estoy aquí porque me escape de las manos de esos imbéciles franceses- Dijo expresando con repulsión.

-¡Heaven! Vocabulario- Regaño Esme.

-Lo siento, mamá, no encuentro otra palabra para ellos- Se disculpó con sinceridad.

-Aun así no es un vocabulario que debe salir de tu boca, hija- Dijo Carlisle con tranquilidad.

-Sí, lo siento- Reitero a disculparse y les sonrió.

 **P.O.V Renesmee**

Recibí una llamada de mi mamá en la que me informaba de que Heaven había llegado, tome las llaves del auto y empuje a Jake y Milo adentro de este. Conduje a alta velocidad por la emoción.

-Ness, baja la velocidad- Manifestó Jake al mirar por el velocímetro.

-¿Por qué el repentino apuro, mamá?- Pregunto Milo desde el asiento trasero sin importarle lo poco precavida que estaba siendo en ese momento.

-Heaven acaba de llegar- Les anuncie con mucha emoción. En ese instante vi la casa de mis abuelos y tíos, frene en la entrada.

-¿En serio?- Dijo Milo con la misma emoción que yo sentía- Vamos- Hablo saliendo del auto y entrando a la casa.

Me baje del auto junto con Jake y cuando estábamos por llegar a la puerta escuche la voz de Jack y una voz femenina.

-Espérame adentro, ya vuelvo- Expresé con curiosidad. Tal vez era la "amiga" de la que me habían hablado.

-Ness- Me llamo Jake pero yo seguí de largo para ver de quien se trataba.

Me escondí detrás de un arbusto y miré hacia donde se encontraba una muchacha que le llegaba a Jack por varios centímetros debajo de los hombros, su cabello era lacio y castaño oscuro, podía ver los ojos rojos que resaltaban con su piel blanca. No era muy linda ni muy fea.

-Aleksei, yo te amo- Expreso la mujer. Wow, primero se dirigió a él por su nombre verdadero y segundo se le estaba declarando- Quiero estar contigo a partir de ahora- Dijo con entusiasmo y antes de que Jack respondiese ella se le abalanzo y lo beso. Que muchacha tan entusiasta.

Jack la aparto de él inmediatamente y la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Alison, ahora no es el momento- Dijo secamente.

-¿No me amas?- Pregunto la tal Alison con voz triste.

-Alison, no es que no te amé pero es que… internamente estoy en un conflicto, sigo totalmente e inapelablemente enamorado de mi esposa- Expreso con un suspiro- ¿Me comprendes?- Cuestionó ladeando su cabeza a un lado.

-Claro- Dijo apretando las muelas. No creo que lo quiera comprender ya que estaba bastante enloquecida por él, y él no parecía decidido en absoluto.

-Lo siento, dame tiempo- Dijo él con calma- ¿Por qué no vamos a dentro?- Pregunto con amabilidad y sonriente.

-¿Quién es ella y qué hace aquí?- Cuestionó con repugnancia.

-Su nombre se lo podes preguntar tú- Hablo tranquilamente pero se le notaba la irritación que estaba sintiendo al hablar de aquella manera sobre la persona incógnita- Y ella es de la familia. Sin ella yo no estaría aquí- Dijo delicadeza al referirse a Heavy.

-¿O sea que ella te trajo aquí? ¿A esta "familia"?- Interrogó haciendo un tono más fuerte en la palabra familia.

-Ella no solo me trajo aquí, me salvo de una vida monótona, sin sentido y me dio esto, una familia que realmente amo y respeto- Expreso afectivamente. La tal Alison, la cual no me estaba agrandando, hizo un gesto de incredibilidad en las palabras expresadas por Jack; una ceja levantada, los brazos cruzados y labio fruncido. Idiota, pensé ladeando la cabeza; si el tarado de mi primo se queda con esta estúpida, le arranco la cabeza- Vamos- Dijo algo malhumorado.

Cuando ambos entraron, corrí a la entrada y entre como si nada hubiese pasado o mejor dicho como si no había escuchado nada.

Vi a Heaven de espalda y con algo extraño pero no me detuvo a que corriera hacia ella, se giró hacia mí y salte sobre ella, cayéndonos en el suelo pero no nos detuvo para seguir abrazándonos.

-Te extrañe, Heavy- Exprese sintiendo como se escapaban lágrimas de mis ojos.

-Yo a ti, Nessi- Dijo con la voz quebrada.

Escuchamos un par de pasos acercándose, nos levantamos del suelo y vi que la tal Alison tomaba la mano de Jack.

-Hey, tú- Hablo Alison apuntando a Heaven- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Cuestionó muy poco amable.

-Heaven- Hablo fríamente.

Alison comenzó a reírse eufóricamente, Heav apretó sus muelas y sus manos. Ops, esto no va hacer bueno.

* * *

 **Hola gente, antes que nada, perdón por mi retraso, no tuve tiempo libre. Bueno, espero que les allá gustado este cap, personalmente me gusto. Para el próximo hay acción, qué opinan de ello?**

 **mary mustang cullen: Jajaja, me alegro que te haya gustado de que Heaven haya vuelto. A este punto no, no se entera aún, pero ojo dicen que la mujer se entera de todo si que nadie le diga jajaja. Me alegro que te haya gustado de tal manera de que se convierte uno de los mejores.**

 **brisher: Sí, tienes razón, voy a pensar en algo. Me alegra que te siga gustado en como se va desarrollando la historia, te lo agradezco y también por tu recomendación ;)**

 **Bueno, gente, nos estaremos leyendo.**

 **Besos, que pasen un lindo día.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Cap.22**

 **P.O.V Jack**

En cuanto entramos a la sala y vi como Ness y Heaven se abrazaban en el suelo, no pude evitar quitar mis ojos de ellas.

Se pusieron de pie al notar nuestra presencia, me percate que Ness frunció el ceño pero no mire hacia donde ella divisaba ya que mi vista fue instantáneamente a Heaven, quien parecía sorprendida y enfadada, fruncí el ceño ante ello.

Observé a los demás y estos me miraban con desaprobación, miré a Alison y ella sólo observaba a Heaven con irritación. Posteriormente noté presión en mi mano derecha, y vi que Alison había entrelazado su mano en la mía, la quite inmediatamente. Pensé que se lo había dejado en claro que no podía y no era el momento.

-Hey, tú- Hablo Alison apuntando con la mandíbula a Heaven- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Cuestionó de mala forma, ello me perturbo.

-Heaven- Respondió secamente.

Alison comenzó a reírse desaforadamente. Todos nos quedamos viéndola confundidos por su conducta extraña. Mi mirada fue hacia la de Heaven; su hermoso rostro que comenzaba a demostrar enfado, antes de que ella se impulse hacia la yugular de Alison, Ness se colocó enfrente de ella y miro a Alison.

-Yo soy Renesmee pero me llaman Ness- Se presentó con una sonrisa forzada. Se acercó a Jacob y a Milo- Él es mi esposo, Jacob, y él es mi hijo, Milo- Presentó señalando a cada uno con una intensa sonrisa mientras los observaba.

-Alison- Dijo totalmente seria.

Mi mirada nuevamente fue a Heaven, quien se había sentado en el sofá individual a pocos metros de la ventana, poseía un libro en sus delicadas manos; su vista estaba totalmente centrada al libro pero luego su mirada se centró hacia la ventana.

Iba a acercarme a ella pero Alison me tomó del brazo.

-No te acerques a ella, puede ser un peligro- Me susurro.

-Lo dudo- Pronuncie con el ceño fruncido ante tal molestia.

-Pero no te acerques- Dijo fríamente.

-No voy a lastimarlo- Hablo Heaven con un deje de malestar en su voz.

-Aun así no voy a confiar en una como tu- Le respondió Alison.

-¿Una como yo?- Cuestionó Heaven inpresionada y con una sonrisa maliciosa- Tú no me conoces, no sabes nada sobre mí-

-Eres una volturi con eso basta- Dijo Alison con repulsión.

-Y tú una francesa. No te hace mejor que yo- Hablo tranquilamente. Aquél comentario fastidio a Alison- Yo sé que no eres una vampiro, eres hija de vampiros-

Alison enloqueció ante la acusación, se lanzó hacia Heaven. La agarre de su brazo y Emmett del otros, los demás se levantaron de su lugar o/y se pusieron más atentos a lo que Alison podría hacer. Mientras Heai permanecía en su asiento y observaba a Alison con gran tranquilidad.

-Y tú dices que yo soy un peligro- Hablo Heaven desconcertada, aunque se notaba que era totalmente fingida.

-Heaven- Hablo Carlisle con tono de advertencia- Tú estás poniéndola agresiva-

-Sí, cierto. Lo siento, pero que conste que no dije nada con gravedad- Dijo sagazmente.

Liberé a Alison que había empezado a tranquilizarse, ella abrazo mi torso como pudo ya que su otro brazo seguía sostenido por Emmett.

-Gracias, realmente pensaba en asesinarla- Manifestó agradecida, aunque no parecía estar apenada hacia su actitud.

-No me habías dicho que eras hija de vampiros- Reproché con malestar.

-Lo siento, no pensé que fuera realmente necesario- Dijo alargando su brazo y peino mi cabello. Su comportamiento era extraño, trate de alejarme de su mano pero aun así me acarició mi cabello- Eres hermoso- Hablo admirada y apunto de besarme pero me fui alejando de ella, realmente su actitud me estaba estorbando.

Escuche un bufido y Alison se separó de mí, observó a Heai.

-¿Algún problema?- Pregunto agresivamente, Heaven se levantó y se acercó a Alison; se podía apreciar la diferente estatura entre ambas, Heaven era veinte centímetros más alta.

-Supongo que es normal tener un problema- Dijo Heaven apretando sus muelas. Era evidente que no le agradaba para nada.

Nadie del resto de nosotros dijo o hizo algo ante aquel acontecimiento. Los demás los observaban como sabiendo de que tarde o temprano iba a suceder.

Alison bufó, se giró hacia mí y fue a tomar mi mano pero antes que lo hiciera, Heaven la empujo hacia la pared, provocando que dejará un agujero en está.

-Realmente tu clan tiende a quitarme todo- Dijo con furia en su voz, la cual seguía siendo hermosa para mí gusto- Primero quitarme lo poco que me quedaba de mi infancia, luego querer quitarme mi ponzoña sin mi permiso y ahora tú, quitándome una de las personas por las que sigo respirando- Hablo con mucha ira. Caminaba hacia Alison con cautela.

-Heaven, tranquilízate- Pidió amablemente Carlisle.

-Lo lamento, papá, pero a esta altura no puedo tranquilizarme- Manifestó mirando a su padre lastimosamente, sabía cuánto le dañaba ir en contra de su padre.

-No te quit— Hablo Alison mientras se levantaba del suelo, pero no termino la frase y levanto su mirada hacia mí y luego a Heai.

 **P.O.V Heaven**

Miraba a Jack y a mí sucesivamente, frunció el ceño.

-Aleksei, ¿por qué te defiende?- Cuestionó con curiosidad, fruncí el ceño ante el nombre. Jack no respondió con rapidez, por lo que mire sobre mi hombro, él estaba mirándome con el rostro que tuvo cuando había aparecido en el pasillo que me llevaba hasta él y permanecer a su lado por el resto de nuestra existencia; su mirada expresaba deslumbramiento y amor. No iba a dejar que esa demente tocará a mi esposo, había presentido que había algo entre ellos pero por las miradas de Jack, pude saber que él estaba pendiente de mí y seguía amándome.

Sentí unos pasos correr hacia mí pero al darme vuelta ya era tarde, me tomo de la cintura y me estampille contra la biblioteca, me deslice involuntariamente por los estantes de esta así cayendo varios libros. Alison se colocó sobre mí, lista para golpearme pero antes que lo hiciera tome ambos puños que iban dirigidos hacia mi rostro. Como pude la empuje y cayó para atrás dando una vuelta en el suelo, me incorporé y me dirigí a ella. Esquivé sus puños con mucha facilidad, por unos instante me sentí como si estuviera aún en una batalla.

Tome su brazo derecho y golpeé fuerte en su estómago provocando que se quede sin aire, cayó sobre sus rodillas con sus manos en su estómago. Hasta que se recompuso, tomó mi tobillo y me hizo caer al suelo, ella iba a dirigirse hacia mi cuello para acabar con mi vida pero antes de que sus manos fueran a mi cuello coloque mis piernas en su pecho y la empuje lejos de mí.

Me dirigí hacia ella, que ya se había levantado, ella tomo mis brazos impidiéndome que la golpeé pero fui astuta y pisé su pie, empuje mi brazo dejándolo libre, la encerré en la pared pero ella hizo fuerza contra está para liberarse provocando que ambas cayéramos en las plantas del jardín. Me empujo lejos de ella saliendo de todas las plantas, antes de caer de espaldas al suelo, me impulse y caí arrodillada, y observé a Alison quien salió de entre las plantas.

Corrió hacia mí pero antes de que choque contra mí, salté sobre ella y cuando ella dio su golpe lo esquive ágilmente, choque contra ella y colisionamos contra un árbol provocando que caiga en medio del jardín; nosotras caímos y rodamos pero seguimos peleando.

 **P.O.V Esme**

-Hay que detenerlas- Pronuncie con terror al ver que un árbol caí en medio del jardín y ellas desaparecían.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, ambas están enojadas- Manifestó Jasper.

Aparecieron ambas chocándose en la nieve provocando una neblina con está, Alison apartó a Heav quien cayó livianamente sobre la tierra pero al detenerse miro a Alison con una expresión llena de furia. Alison fue a por ella pero Heaven la esquivo y golpeo con su puño las costillas de Alison; pude escuchar cómo se rompían, está grito pero no paró quiso vengarse de ello.

Tiro a Heaven por los aires cayendo sobre la escalera, se levantó rápidamente y esquivo a Alison, quien gruño por el fastidio de no poder lastimar a mi hija. Mi niña tomó el tobillo de Alison haciéndola caer sobre los escombros de la que antes era la escalera, Heav la tomó de su ropa y la levantó con ambas manos, pero Alison se zafó de ella empujándola con sus pies. Ambas cayeron, Alison en la nieve y Heavy a pocos centímetros de nuestros pies.

Cuando vi que Heaven se levantó para seguir peleando, ya no quise que ello siguiera.

-Heaven, ya para- Le suplique. Ella miró sobre su hombro para mirarme y suspiro con su rostro triste.

-¡Heaven!- Gritó Alice. Y noté porque le gritaba, Alison se dirigía hacia ella ferozmente, Heaven se preparó para el impacto ya que estaba muy cerca.

-¿Qué sucede?-


	23. Chapter 23

**Cap.23**

Todos nos giramos para ver de quien se trataba, y a tan solo a dos pasos de la puerta se encontraba mi adorable nieto, mirando detenidamente a cada uno de nosotros.

Carlisle colocó su brazo en mi cintura y me empujó hacia él; Heaven y Alison cayeron detrás de nosotros rompiendo algunas masetas.

-¡Mami!- Gritó Jay viendo aterrado como su madre estaba en el suelo con Alison encima de ella.

-¿Mami?- Cuestionó Alison levantando su rostro a Jay y luego miro a Heav, al quien le sostenía sus muñecas a cada lado de su cabeza. Jay comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, fui hasta él y lo tome en mis brazos.

Vi por el rabillo que Emmett y Jasper tomaban a Alison y la alejaban de Heav; está última parecía aturdida e intranquila, se levantó inmediatamente y se dirigió hacia donde estaba yo con Jay.

Mi nieto fue enseguida a los brazos de su madre, quien no dudo en abrazarlo. Heavy ingreso a la casa y subió las escaleras.

-¿Qué es ella tuyo?- Le cuestionó Alison a Jack con mucha rabia.

Ella se zamarreaba para lograr que mis hijos la soltaran pero ellos no la soltaban. A su vez, Jack miraba hacia donde mi hija y mi nieto se habían dirigido pero luego dirigió su mirada a Alison.

-¡¿Qué estas esperando?! ¡Contéstame!- Gritó Alison.

-Ya está anocheciendo—

-¡No te estoy preguntando eso!- Gritó Alison con mayor furia e interrumpiendo a Jack.

-Lo sé- Dijo el aludido con tranquilidad- Pero mi hijo debe dormir y me gustaría darle las buenas noches- Agregó con sequedad y Alison se quedó sin habla- Luego te responderé tus dudas- Hablo girando y entrando a la casa.

No me había percatado de que ya había anochecido pero si había percatado que Jack estaba más interesado por Heaven que por Alison. En todo el día estuvo observándola sin poder apartar su vista con facilidad.

Mis hijos entraron a la casa y me di cuenta que Alison se fue corriendo lejos de la casa; Carlisle camino hasta mí y se guió al interior de la casa. Nos dirigimos hacia nuestra habitación pero antes de llegar a está vi la habitación de Jay que Jack y Heaven lo estaban arropando mirándose a los ojos mutuamente. Sonreí ante la escena.

Llegamos a nuestra habitación, me senté al borde de la cama. Carlisle se iba a dirigir al baño para darse una ducha pero paro en seco y giro hacia mí.

-Esme, ¿por qué no permitiste que Jack y Heaven se besaran?- Me preguntó con su ceño fruncido. Cielos, hasta confundido era hermoso.

-Te refieres en el encuentro, ¿no?- Hable levantándome y dirigiéndome hacia donde él se encontraba. Él asintió- Bueno, hace poco vi a Alison y a Jack besándose- Le informe susurrando. Él me miro expectante para comprender mi comportamiento cuando nos reencontramos con Heav- Pero Jack la alejo-

-Lo hiciste porque él está confundido con respecto a ella y preferiste evitar que lastimará a Heaven hasta que él eligiera-

-Sí, exactamente. Aunque recién me di cuenta que él está más interesado por Heav- Le informe aun susurrando.

-Yo también me di cuenta de ello- Dijo murmurando- Tal vez solo estaba confundido al conocer a Alison-

-Sí, tal vez- Hable con algo de duda.

-No tienes por qué tener recelo, amor. El amor que tiene una vampiro es por siempre- Hablo colocando su mano en mi mejilla y se inclinó hacia mí, juntando nuestros labios y formando un beso perfecto que fue apareciendo la pasión en nosotros.

 **P.O.V Heaven**

No podía desviar mis ojos de Jack y no era solamente yo también le sucedía a Jack. Le deposite un beso en la frente de Jay y le acaricie su cabello al incorporarme, rodee la cama aun mirando a Jack.

-Buenas noches, Jay- Dije mirando a Jayden y luego mire a Jack pero desvié mi vista, y me encamine hacia la puerta.

Cuando me disponía a ir hacia la sala para estar con mis hermanos, Jack me tomó del brazo y se inclinó a mí para besarme pero se detuvo a pocos centímetros.

-No creo que esto esté bien- Susurre alejándome.

-No hay nada malo- Murmuro.

-Tú estás con ella- Dije excusándome aunque sabía perfectamente que él no estaba con ella.

-Sabes la verdad- Hablo entrecerrando sus ojos- Sabes que no estoy con ella-

-Sí, y también sé que la quieres por lo que prefiero no hacer nada que me fuera a perjudicar-

-Para no herirte, ¿verdad?- Hablo Jack frunciendo el ceño. Le asentí- No voy a lastimarte, nunca lo haría-

-Sé que nunca lo harías- Susurre dulcemente acercándome a él- Pero si la eligieras a ella- Note que frunció el ceño- Si lo hicieras me devastará pensar que en este momento te besé-

-Lo comprendo, aunque sienta duda que no me quede contigo- Dijo acariciando mi mejilla. Suspire.

-Sólo prométeme que lo decidirás con tu corazón, por el sentimientos que tengas- Hable con sutileza. Él fue a decir algo- No te despotricaré ni arruinaré tu vida si la eliges- Nuevamente quiso interrumpirme- Permíteme terminar. No quiero que me llegues a elegir por ser tu esposa o por ser la madre de tu hijo, quiero que elijas por el mayor amor que tengas, ¿me lo prometes?-

-Heai, yo ya sé a quién elegir—

-¿Me lo prometes?- Le interrumpí.

-Te lo prometo- Prometí finalmente- Pero—

-Okay, era todo lo que quería- Dije y comencé a bajar las escaleras para reencontrarme con mis hermanos en la sala.

 **P.O.V Alice**

Estaba contentísima había tenido una visión de una fiesta de bienvenida para Heavy, y lo mejor era que iba hacer este fin de semana.

-Alice, ¿a qué se debe tu entusiasmo?- Me cuestionó Jasper, ello llamo la atención de todos mis hermanos, exceptuando a Edward.

-Este fin de semana vamos hacer una fiesta de bienvenida a Heav- Hablo con una gran alegría.

-No creo que sea necesario- Dijo Heaven.

-Si lo es- Le dije- Será una buena fiesta, te encantará- Hable demostrándole confianza, ella se limitó asintiendo- Okay, Carlisle y Esme nos lo permitirán así que ya lo tengo más que planeado-

-Yo te ayudaré- Hablo Rosalie uniéndose a mi alegría.

-Yo también, tía, es una brillante idea- Dijo Ness con emoción.

-Bueno, mientras que ustedes planeando todo, iré a cazar- Hablo Heaven yéndose de la sala.

Esto iba a ser emocionante.

* * *

 **Hola gente, ¿qué les pareció? Personalmente me encantó :) ¿A quién creen que Jack elegirá?**

 **mary mustang cullen: Sii, fue muy emocionante. Me alegra notar que te gustó. ¿Te gusto este cap?**

 **brisher: :) Jajaja, si, ya no veo la hora de que deje de escribir con ella, me estorba jaja xD Me alegra que te haya gustado, fue un cap muy épico. Espero que te guste este cap.**

 **Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos estaremos leyendo.**

 **Besos, cuídense.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Cap.24**

Ya lo tenía todo arreglado para mañana. Había decorado toda la casa, acomode toda la sala para que sea la pista de baile, compre la comida y todo para el ponche; aunque sabía que unos inadaptados le podría alcohol pero lo tenía resuelto; ya había comprado los vestidos y los trajes algo informales para mi familia.

Ness iba a llamar a un dj, como lo había visto le marque el número del que le aceptaría; ella me sonrió al ver que yo ya lo sabía. A la hora ya teníamos todo preparado por lo que me relaje al lado de mi Jazz, este me rodeo con sus brazos y suspire de felicidad. Justo en ese instante me incorporó ya que estaba teniendo una visión.

" _Estábamos en la fiesta; charlando, riendo, tomando ponche (en el caso de los humanos), bailando. En ese instante note a Jack y Heaven bailando, y mientras se balanceaban, charlaban y en ocasiones se reían._

 _Alison llega a la fiesta y ve a Jack y Heaven bailando, su rostro colmo el enfado pero permaneció en su sitio. Y de repente Jack se inclina hacia Heaven para besarla."_

-Oww…- Logre pronunciar maravillada por la última imagen de mi visión. Esa imagen fue tan tierna.

-¿Qué viste?- Cuestionó Ness con intriga hacia mi visión. Miré al resto de mi familia quienes me observaban con preocupación.

-Luego les cuento- Susurre y mire de reojo a Jack y Heaven- No tiene mucha importancia- Hable fingiendo indiferencia. Todos asintieron y siguieron con los suyo; Jack y Emmett hablando y viendo un partido de baseball, Rose siguió pintándose las uñas mientras hablaba con Bella, Carlisle y Esme dejaron de mirarme con preocupación y permanecieron en silencio con una sonrisa mientras se abrazaban de la misma manera que Jazz y yo, Ness se levantó y acompaño a Jacob a pasear al jardín, Milo y Jay continuaron jugando a las escondidas, y Heaen observaba una revista a mi lado. Mire a Edward, que estaba al lado de Bella, él estaba leyendo un libro pero se podía notar que prestaba atención a los pensamientos de todos.

Posteriormente Jack se fue al hospital y Heaven fue al jardín con Jay y Milo para jugar, aproveché ese momento para anunciar a los demás lo que vi.

-Ahora que ninguno de ellos dos está aquí les diere que fue lo que vi- Anuncie y todos me miraron interesados- Jack y Heaven estaban bailando en la fiesta mientras hablaban, y justo en ese instante llega Alison y los ve—

-Me gustaría ver la cara de esa idiota- Dijo Emmett con malicia.

-Bueno, como decía, ella los ve y se enoja pero no hace nada, se queda ahí y de repente Jack va a darle un beso a Heaven- Informe.

-¿Y qué paso? ¿Alison se queda boquiabierta? ¿Se desmaya?- Pregunto Emmett.

-A que seguro que quiere matar a Heaven- Hablo Bella con una pizca de furia.

-No lo sé, ahí acabo mi visión-

-Espero que Jack se decida a besar a Heavy así no la aguantamos más a esa tarada- Hablo Rosalie mirándose las uñas.

-Es su decisión y como su familia debemos respetarla- Dijo Carlisle con autoridad en su voz suave.

-Además Heav le permitió que tome una decisión sin que interviniera ninguna cuestión que ellas hubiesen hecho en él- Agregó Esme.

-Algo que no estoy de acuerdo- Opino Rosalie recargando su espada en el respaldo.

-Es lo que quiso y lo hizo pensando en él- Le dije.

-Aun así no estoy de acuerdo- Sostuvo Rosalie.

-¿Por qué?- Cuestionó Bella observándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque él puede elegirla a esa idiota-

-Rosalie- La regaño Esme.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, todos nosotros sabemos que si él la elige a la otra, Heav sufrirá por aquella decisión-

Nadie le dijo lo contrario ya que al fin al cabo tenía razón, Heaven quedará dañada profundamente por ello pero no podíamos olvidarnos que ella prefirió que sea así.

Luego de un par de horas, Carlisle se tuvo que ir al trabajo; Jasper, Emmett y Edward fueron a cazar para estar listos para la fiesta. No estaban interesados en asesinar a alguien ni menos que todos nuestros conocidos presente, aunque yo estaba muy segura que no sucedería. Pero a pesar de todo aquello estaba muy emocionada por la fiesta.

 **P.O.V Edward**

Antes que nos diéramos cuenta ya falta tan solo una hora para que empiece la fiesta. Baje las escaleras y me encontré con Jasper que poseía una camisa blanca, saco negro y unos jeans negros.

Detrás de mí escuche el paso de tacos, gire mi cabeza y vi a Alice sosteniendo una cámara en sus manos; su vestido violeta con un escote en v y una cinta ajustada en la cintura, este le llegaba centímetros por encima de su rodilla, traía unos tacones altos del mismo color que su vestido.

-Estas preciosa- Hablo Jasper admirando a su esposa. Esta sonrió con alegría y se acercó a él, y se dieron un breve beso.

En ese momento bajaron Emmett y Rosalie. Emmett se había puesto una chaqueta de cuero marrón, una camisa blanca algo abierta en la parte superior, también traía un pantalón jeans azules; Rosalie tenía un vestido negro con escote que parecían de una forma de corazón pero encima de está es de encaje y rodeaba su cuello, tenía mangas cortas y se acentuaba a su cintura, sus tacones son más bajos que los de Alice y son negros.

Posteriormente bajo mi Bella, su vestido azul tenía el escote parecido de Rosalie con un lazo a un costado amoldado a su cintura y luego caía la falda, traía unos zapatos sin tacos negros. Estaba hermosa.

-Estas muy hermosa- Le halague. Si aún fuera humana estaría ruborizada por la vergüenza, cuando se detuvo en frente de mí le bese sus mejilla y luego sus labios.

-Tú no te quedas atrás- Dijo mirándome de arriba abajo con una ceja levantada. Yo tenía una chaqueta negra, camisa azul y unos jeans azules.

En ese momento bajaron Carlisle y Esme, esta última tenía un vestido gris con su hombro derecho al descubierto, se fruncía hacia una liga negra en su cintura y continuaba pero muy poco fruncida en la falda que caía hasta sus rodillas acompañado por unos zapatos de tacos altos negros con detalles en gris; Carlisle tenía un traje de gris oscuro con camisa gris clara, llevaba una corbata azul petróleo. Jack apareció por el umbral de la sala, traía un traje negro con una camisa blanca con algunos botones desabrochados como Emmett.

Justo en ese momento aparece Heaven en las escaleras, Jack quedo perplejo mientras nosotros sonreíamos y algunos de nosotros tratábamos de no reírnos. Llevaba un vestido rojo de encaje con mangas y con escote en v, debajo de él tenía un tela del mismo color para que no se trasluciera pero solo le cubría su pecho y sus piernas. El vestido llegaba por centímetros encima de sus rodillas y con un cinturón negro en su cintura, sus zapatos rojos de tacón alto se ajustaban en su tobillo.

 _"Majestuosa… Deslumbrante… Esplendida"-_ Pensó Jack admirándola mientras esta bajaba las escaleras.

 _"Con esa belleza de seguro que se va a quedar con ella"-_ Rosalie pensó.

 _"Oww, esta hermosa"-_ Esme.

 _"Que despampanante"-_ Alice.

 _"Si no se queda con ella es un tonto"-_ Jasper.

 _"Si el idiota se queda con la tarada petiza, le pegaré un golpiza para que vea de lo que se pierde"-_ Emmett.

 _"¿En qué momento creció? Esta preciosa. Parecida a su madre"-_ Carlisle.

Tanto como mi familia y como yo miramos a Heaven ya adulta, y esperaba que la visión de Alice se cumpliera.

* * *

 **Hola gente, ¿qué les pareció? ¿creen que vaya haber algo entre Jack y Heaven? ¿Qué opinan?**

 **mary mustang cullen: Sii, me alegro que te guste. Dime que te pareció ;)**

 **brisher: Jajaja, que bueno! Me alegro mucho x) Sii, es verdad, esperemos que nos deje de estorbar. Gracias C:**

 **Bueno, gente, espero que les haya gusto este capítulo. Gracias por seguir leyendo**

 **Besos! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Cap.25**

 **P.O.V Jack**

Estaba estupefacto por la maravilla más preciosa y hermosa que había visto en mis 134 años, ya la había visto hermosa pero ahora deslumbraba con aquel vestido rojo de encaje, con su cabello miel cayendo rizado hasta sus hombros; aunque me gustará más su cabello largo era hermoso; enarcaba su increíble, sobrenatural y precioso rostro. Su deslumbrante y hermoso rostro, su tez blanca como la cal, sus parpados sombreados de negro resaltando así sus hermoso ojos grises, sus labios rojos ensanchados en una sonrisa nerviosa mientras observaba a los presentes y terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

Sus ojos encontraron los míos, me observo de arriba abajo pero sus ojos grises volvieron a los míos y no quería que ese contacto visual se rompiera.

-Estas muy hermosa- Le halago su madre, Heaven desvió su mirada de la mía para mirar a su madre y sonreírle. Era la primera vez que odie a Esme.

-Gracias, mamá- Agradeció, miro al resto- ¿Por qué siempre que bajo con un vestido y maquillada me miran de esa forma?- Cuestionó sonriendo.

-Es que has crecido de una forma inexplicable- Explicó Carlisle tomando un mechón de cabello de su hija y colocándolo detrás de su oreja, y luego le acarició la mejilla. Sentí envidia- Eres idéntica y hermosa a tu madre-

-Bien, comenzó a exagerar- Hablo Esme y tomo el brazo de su hija, guiándola a la cocina.

-No exagero- Reprochó Carlisle con el ceño fruncido. Heaven comenzó a reír por el tipo de discusión de sus padres.

-Sí, si lo haces- Le dijo Esme. Cuando Carlisle iba a seguir reprochando pero Esme no se lo permitió- No lo niegues por es así-

-Lo voy a negar porque no es así-

Todos comenzamos a reírnos por lo cómico que estaba siendo el debate en Carlisle y Esme, aunque sabíamos que Esme lo estaba haciendo apropósito para hacerlo enojar y sí que lo estaba logrando.

Carlisle iba a seguir contestando y negando que él exagerara pero Esme se colocó enfrente de él, le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y le dio un breve beso en los labios.

-Luego hablamos de tus exageraciones- Dijo suavemente y se fue con una sonrisa. Carlisle se quedó callado y miro hacia donde se estaba yendo las chicas.

Minutos más tarde escuchamos que las chicas estaban riéndose y nosotros tampoco nos pudimos quedar callados.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso que los hace reír?- Pregunto Carlisle mirándonos con el ceño fruncido.

-Nunca pelean y cuando pelean lo hacen por una insignificancia- Hablo Emmett- Y sobre todo que Esme lo hacía apropósito para cabrearte-

Carlisle bufó algo divertido y fuimos a arreglar lo último que nos quedaba. Al rato llego el dj y comenzó a preparar todos sus instrumentos necesarios para su trabajo, la verdad que había cambiado tanto desde mis tiempos.

-Eso sonó como si fuera viejo- Hablo Edward desde al otro lado de la habitación.

-Soy mayor que tú- Dije y eso rio- Y en todos los sentidos-

-Eso es verdad- Me dijo mientras ambos nos reíamos- Ya están todos por llegar- Anunció mirando hacia el hall, como si fueran aparecer todos los humanos enseguida. Todos comenzamos a prepararnos; Carlisle y Emmett se colocaron al lado de las bebidas, Edward se sentó en uno de las sillas que estaban pegadas a los ventanales, el dj comenzó a colocar las canciones aunque no creía que le haya prestado atención por lo dicho de Edward, yo me quede en una esquina, Jay se había quedado a mi lado; vestido con solo una camisa celeste y una chaqueta negra; pero luego corrió hacia Emmett para jugar por un rato.

Alice les abrió la puerta a nuestros invitados, y antes que nos diéramos cuenta comenzó a ver una fiesta; todos bailaban, charlaban y reían. Pero mi mente constantemente estaba en Heaven, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, ni me había movido de aquel lugar por solo pensar en ella. Comencé a comprender todo en aquel momento.

 **P.O.V Carlisle**

Cuando llegaron los jóvenes comenzaron a charlar y bailar pero mi vista solo se centraba que ningún adolescente pusiera alguna bebida alcohólica o energizante. Pero luego llegó Jack colocándose al lado mío, lo mire curioso ya que no había movido ningún musculo desde que empezó la fiesta.

Luego de un rato comencé a percatarme que Esme aún no había venido aquí, por lo que me encamine hacia la cocina; dejando que Jack supervise por un rato. Al llegar mi esposa y mi hija estaban hablando animadamente, pero al escucharme entrar, detuvieron su charla y me miraron.

-Bueno- Dijo finalmente Heaven- Iré a festejar un rato ya que me estoy aburriendo y llevo más de dos años preocupa e intranquila- Hablo sonriendo y se encaminó hacia donde yo me encontraba- Además no estoy interesada que Alice venga y me arrastre a la fiesta-

Y con ello Heaven se retiré de la cocina para ir hacia la fiesta. Me acerque a Esme, rodee su cintura y la atraje a mí.

-Así que exagero- Hable sonriéndole. Ella comenzó a reírse con aquella hermosa sinfonía.

-Lo hiciste cuando le dijiste a Heav que era idéntica y hermosa a mí- Aclaro reprochando.

-Pues, es cierto- Asegure- Ella es idéntica y hermosa a ti, y no dudo que sea así-

-Carlisle, sigues exagerando- Reprimió frunciendo el ceño.

-No comprendo a que dices que exagero si estoy siendo sincero- Dije también frunciendo el ceño.

-Exageras en la parte de hermosa- Manifestó mirando hacia otra dirección y comprendí, coloque mis dedos en su barbilla y le gire suavemente su rostro para que me mirase.

-Esme, amor, tú eres hermosa- Declaré- Ni se te ocurra decir lo contrario-

-No digo lo contrario pero… es algo exagerada la palabra hacia mí-

-Amor, hermosa no queda de forma exagerada en ti- Manifesté- Por lo contrario, es algo corta para ti. Eres simplemente majestuosa e increíblemente deslumbrante- Declaré inclinando mi cabeza más hacia ella. Es me sonrió y respondió a mi beso.

-Sabes tú eres un ser increíblemente deslumbrante- Hablo al separarnos- Pero para seguir aclarando también encuentro la palabra hermosa, en tu comentario, como si todo su aspecto lo hubiese sacado de mí y no lo es, tiene muchas cosas hermosas a ti-

-Hmm, ¿cómo cuáles?- Pregunte.

-Tu inteligencia, tu compasión, la forma de tu rostro- Enumeró.

-¿Y para ti son hermosas?- Le cuestione.

-Muy hermosas- Dijo alargando su mano y acariciarme mi mejilla- Tú eres muy hermoso-

Dicho es, ella se estiro para besarme y para que no haga esfuerzo, me incline hacia ella. Posteriormente nos condujimos hacia la fiesta, estábamos hablando con Edward y Bella cuando de repente ocurrió algo que ningún pensó que ocurriría en ese momento.

* * *

 **Hola gente, antes que nada perdonen el retraso. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.**

 **mary mustang cullen: Jajaja, gracias y sii, muy rápido :( Jajaja, gracias nuevamente. Espero que este te haya gustado por su lado cómico (o un intento de ello).**

 **Bueno, gente, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos leemos en la próxima.**

 **Besos x)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Cap.26**

Todos al verlo corrimos a él para evitar que lo hiciera. Jay había agarrado un vaso de la mesa y estaba a punto de bebérsela, llegué a tiempo para quitárselo de las manos.

-Cariño, no debes beber eso- Le explico Esme.

-Pero… Quería probarlo- Hablo mi nieto inocente.

-Dudo que te hubiese gustado- Le dije- Es una bebida para los humanos- Le susurre en el oído- Nosotros no bebemos eso ya que no nos gusta- Explique aun susurrándole.

-Ahhh, entiendo. Shhh- Susurro y llevo su índice a sus labios, presionándolos y chitando.

-Sí, shhh- Dije imitándolo sonriéndole con humor. Lo levante y fuimos hacia donde se encontraba Edward y Bella hablando con Kate y Garrett.

-Hola, precioso- Saludo Kate sonriéndole a Jay.

-¡Tía Kate!- Grito mi nieto saltando a los brazos de Kate, abrazándola.

-¿Nada hacia el tío Garrett?- Se quejó Garrett al lado de Kate. Jay lo brazo aun en los brazos de Kate, mientras seguían hablando y Jay jugaba junto con Garrett, abrace a mi esposa atrayéndola más a mí, ella me miro y me sonrió tan dulcemente que no pude evitar imitar su sonrisa. Se estiro hacia mí y yo me incline para poder besarnos pero nos separamos inmediatamente ya que estaban mis hijos, familiares y el que más pensé, mi nieto de apariencia de seis años; pero con aquel beso breve fue suficiente para saber que las palabras que nos decíamos mutuamente era que nos amábamos.

 **P.O.V Heaven**

Estaba hablando con Rosalie cerca del ventanal, escuche que alguien corría pero trate de ver pero no pude ver nada, de hecho no pude ver nada ya que mis ojos volaron directamente a Jack; quien estaba a unos metros de mí, hablando con Jasper pero me miraba a mí repetidas veces.

La desvié cuando escuche la voz de mi mamá y mi papá, algo de probar algo, y como mi mamá hablo dulcemente supe que se trataba de mi hijo. Cuando que mi papá sonreía con gracia junto a mi hijo cerca de la mesa de bebidas, lo levantaba y encaminaban hacia Edward, Bella, Kate y Garrett. Jay se lanzó a los brazos de Kate y los saludo a ambos. Me encamine hacia ellos cruzando algunos jóvenes que bailaban.

-Hola- Los salude. Ambos me observaron sorprendidos pero luego me abrazaron encantados de verme.

-Wow, hola, ¿cómo estás?- Me cuestiono Kate sonriéndome y depositando a Jay en el suelo, el cual salió corriendo hacia mí y me abrazo mi cintura, yo acaricie su cabello rubio.

-Bien, ¿ustedes?-

-Bien, los demás deben estar por aquí- Me aviso.

-Oh, si los encuentro los saludaré- Le dije y ella asintió.

-¿Cómo te fue… allá?- Preguntó haciendo un gesto que me daba a entender a lo que se refería por lo que me tensé al recordar todo lo que tuve que pasar en aquel lugar. Los demás debieron haberlo notado por mi expresión ya que me miraron con el ceño fruncido o mirándome fijamente esperando algo que yo hablará.

-¡Hola!- Saludo Ness saludando a nuestros invitados. Agradecí plenamente a Ness por haber aparecido en ese momento ya que no se me ocurría nada para responderle, suspire algo aliviada pero contuve nuevamente mi respiración al ver que Ness se había girado hacia mí con una sonrisa de maniática, ello me asusto.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunte girando un poco al asustada por lo que fuera a venir.

-Quiero que bailes conmigo- Dijo más sonriente, con sus manos juntas y escogiéndose los hombros.

-No- Negué, meneando la cabeza- No voy a bailar-

-Oh, vamos, no eras así- Dijo triste- Eras más divertida, ahora eres una aburrida. Te convertiste en una anciana al casarte con ese tonto-

-Okay, está bien, tú ganas. Bailaremos- Me di por vencida, ella sonrió por su victoria. Me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hacia la pista de baile, y Ness enseguida se puso a bailar mientras se iba escuchando la canción E.T de Katy Perry, yo comencé a moverme de un lado a otro con pocas ganas pero Ness comenzó bailar conmigo juntando nuestras manos. Ello llevó a que me dejará llevar por su energía, comencé a bailar con más alegría y a reírme unto con Ness por los bailes que se nos ocurrían.

Ness y yo aun con nuestras manos tomadas, nos giramos de perfil, doblamos un brazo y el otro lo deslizamos en el brazo de cada una, tome la mano de al final de esta y la ella giro debajo de mi brazo. Continuamos así hasta que Ness me hizo girar sobre mi misma y ella soltó involuntariamente mi mano y ello provocó que choque contra alguien. Levante mi vista y vi a Jack, me aleje de él ya que estaba muy cerca.

-Oh, lo siento, estaba bailando y…- Dije sin saber cómo continuar.

-No te preocupes, no me debes explicación. No se hizo daño alguno- Dijo sonriéndome con aquello perfecto y blancos dientes- Pero ya que estas bailando, que tal si te invito a bailar- Hablo, extendiendo su mano para que la tomará, dándole permiso para bailar con él; fue muy caballeroso de su parte.

-Po supuesto- Dije luego de varios minutos de ver su hermoso rostro, uní mi mano con la suya sintiendo una gran corriente atravesar mi brazo y llegar a mi cuerpo. Me acerco a él, apretó ligeramente mi mano que estaba cubierta con la suya, su otra mano fue hacia mi cintura. Temblorosamente coloque mi mano en su pecho y comenzamos a balancearnos sin apartar nuestras miradas. Pude percatarme que ya no estaban produciendo la canción movediza en cambió se escuchaba una romántica; Life de Sleeping at Last; todas las parejas estaban bailando lentamente.

Nuevamente mi mirada fue hacia Jack, quien seguía mirándome con una expresión de puro amor.

-¿Sucede algo?- Le cuestioné tratando de dejar de ponerme nerviosa en aquella cercanía.

-No, solo observo lo bella que te encuentras esta noche- Hablo sinceramente.

-Mmm, gracias- Dije atrapando mi labio inferior entre mis dientes- Tú no te ves para nada mal- Halague observando su traje.

-Gracias, aunque nadie puede ganar ante tu belleza natural-

-Creo que ya estas exagerando- Dije estrechando mis ojos ante la sospecha de que eso realmente sea cierto.

-Yo no estoy exagerando, no soy tu padre- Hablo con una sonrisa divertida, no pude evitar reírme al recordar la discusión de mis padres, Jack me acompaño en la risa.

-Aunque sigues exagerando-

-No podría exagerar ante tal verdad- Hablo con un amor inigualable. Reí tontamente, este hombre me dejaba anonadada. Y en el último estribillo él se inclinó a mí y no supe que hacer pero cuando pensé en alejarme, él ya estaba besándome y no pude pensar con rapidez, me deje llevar por la dulce sensación de sus labios perfectos en los míos; tan cálido, tan perfecto, tan cariñoso y lleno de amor que no podía ser empalagado. Todo desapareció, solo éramos él y yo pero luego de lo que me pareció muchos minutos hasta horas pareció, nos separamos y nos miramos mutuamente con mucho amor.

-Jumm- Carraspeo alguien detrás de mí, gire y vi a Alison, totalmente enfadada- ¿Qué crees que haces, tarada?-

-¿Perdona?- Dije comenzando a molestarme por su maldita actitud. Jack se puso en el medio, interviniendo. Mire a mi familia, quienes nos miraban algo sorprendidos pero felices, supuse que había visto el beso que habíamos compartido Jack y yo.

-¿Por qué no vas a disfrutar un poco de la fiesta, Alison? Conoce a los Denali- Hablo Jack.

-¿Me acompañas?- Pregunto ella esperanzada.

-No, tengo que hablar con Heaven- Dijo pinchándole el globo, metafóricamente, a Alison. A esta no le pareció muy buena idea, comenzó a fruncir sus labios por el enfado.

-En su garganta- Dijo con furia.

-Alison- Hablo Jack con advertencia- Ve a ver a los Denalis que están con mi familia, luego nos vemos, por ahora deja que hable con ella-

Ella asintió y fue hacia mi familia, antes de que Jack se diera la vuelta me fui de allí, sabía perfectamente de que quería hablar. Subí a las escaleras para ir a mi habitación para alejarme de la gente y la música, alguien tomo mi mano y antes de que me diera cuenta comenzó a besarme.

* * *

 **Hola gente, este capítulo es algo de humor y romance, qué les pareció?**

 **mary mustang cullen: Son muuuuy tiernos, los amo a ambos. Gracias,y gracias por tu ayuda, sos una buena amiga ;) espero que este también te haya gustado tanto como el anterior :]**

 **Bueno, gente, espero que estén disfrutando de su día.**

 **Besos, nos estamos leyendo.**

 **x)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Cap.27**

Ese beso, ese beso provocó que me olvidará todo; el gentío, el festejo, el suelo, la tierra, los años pasados. Todo perdió su significancia. Ese beso tan suave como la seda, como el pétalo de una rosa, me hizo sentir amada. Mi corazón parecía que se me iba a salir cuando él colocó sus manos terciopeladas en mi rostro, acunándolo.

Él comenzó a caminar, lo que yo iba de reversa y finalmente choque con la pared; aquel golpe me hizo reaccionar, coloque mi mano en su pecho y lo aleje.

-No- Pronuncie cuando separamos nuestros labios. Él me observó confundido- No, no- Dije negando con la cabeza y desviando mi vista de ese hermoso rostro fruncido- Pro—

Antes de que terminara con la frase, él se inclinó a mí y comenzó a besarme como hacía unos minutos atrás solo que más apasionado; nuevamente intente apartarlo pero tomo mis manos y las coloco a cada lado de mi cabeza, manteniéndola sujetas. Y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba cediendo por el amor que recibía de parte suya, ya no podía resistirme a esos besos tan increíbles, tan inquebrantable, tan dulce, sedoso que me llevaba a otro mundo.

No sé en qué momento habíamos ingresado a una habitación y estando yo alzada, rodeando su cintura con mis piernas y aunque mentalmente quería oponerme ante la situación, mi corazón imploraba que siguiera a su lado y como siempre mi corazón obtuvo lo que requería ya que me dejo sin habla cuando los labios de mi amante fueron a parar en mi cuello entretanto me depositaba en la cama, sentí las blandas y agradables frazadas debajo de mí. Él continuaba con su trabajo de besar mi cuello; mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas por las sensaciones, estaba siendo totalmente consumida por el amor mutuo que demostrábamos y continuamos demostrando.

. . .

Abrí mis ojos con completa felicidad. Aún era de noche y se lograba oír al bullicio del gentío despidiéndose de los anfitriones, levante mi cabeza para mirar el reloj de la mesa de noche; las 5 am; volví apoyar mi cabeza en el pecho de mi amado mientras él rodeaba mi cintura y sostenía mi mano, la cual estaba depositada en su pecho al lado de mi cabeza. Aún con las manos entrelazadas deslizábamos nuestros dedos, jugando.

-Te amo- Pronunció en un susurro, seguidamente beso mi cabello. Levante mi mirada para observar sus ojos dorados y aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba.

Iba a responderle que también lo amaba con todo el corazón pero mi mente me trajo todas las memorias de los años lejos de él y también la existencia de Alison, me di cuenta de había posibilidades de que él la ame a ella.

-Jack- Hable casi gritando. Me levante de golpe y comencé a vestirme.

-¿Qué sucede, amor?- Pregunto frunciendo el ceño a la confusión. Apoyo sus codos para mirarme mientras paseaba por la habitación en busca de mis prendas.

-Esto…- Dije con un suspiro. Mis manos volaron a tomar mi cabeza, mi cabello entre los dedos de mis manos y mi mirada al suelo; sentí lágrimas recorrer descendientemente sobre mis mejillas, encaminándose a mi barbilla para terminar en el superficie en la que me encontraba parada. Trague para suavizar el nudo que se me había producido en mi tranquea- Esto no tendría que ser así… se supone que tú debías decidir a quién amas- Pronuncie mientras más lágrimas hacían el recorrido de las anteriores- Esto no es lo que quería- Susurre más para mí que para él.

-¿Te arrepientes?- Cuestionó con deje de tristeza que provocó un gran dolor en mi pecho, me disgustaba que él estuviese en un estado como ese.

-No, nunca me arrepentiría de estar a tu lado y expresar nuestro amor- Hable aun mirando el suelo- Pero tú y Alison…- Comencé a pronunciar con voz quebrada, más lágrimas saltaron de mi ojos cayendo directamente a mis pies.

-Heaven- Hablo- Heaven, mírame- Pidió sutilmente, muy propio de él. Tan caballero.

Tarde en mirarlo ya que mi rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas pero le obedecí, su rostro paciente cambió por uno de conmoción. Inmediatamente se arrastró por la cama, hasta quedar en los pies de esta, enfrentándose a mí y tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

-No llores, amor- Imploró con semblante triste ante la mía- Nada está mal aquí- Hablo mientras una de sus manos iba a mi mejilla y limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Pero si tú llegas a eleg—

-No, Heaven. Eso era lo que quería hablar contigo, yo te amo más que cualquiera, siempre te elegiría ant—

-¡No!- Grite negando a que lo dijera- ¡Me prometiste que no mirarías los hechos que pasamos ambos, si no que realmente lo sentías! ¡No debería ser así!- Vociferé tomando mi cabello brutalmente.

-Heai, amor, yo no estoy viendo los hechos que nosotros tuvimos. Yo realmente—

Antes de que terminara la oración corrí lo más rápido que pude. Menos mal que no tenía los tacos; me cruce con mis hermanos pero no pude distinguirlos porque mis ojos estaba nublosos por las lágrimas que se aproximaban y caían por mi mejillas, deslizándose en dirección de mis orejas pero luego volaban, dejando mi rostro.

Escuche que me llamaban pero no quise detenerme ni escuchar ni de voltearme a ver quién era el que me reclamaba. No me había percatado de mis gimoteos tan ruidosos y con desesperación a que sanará internamente, cada vez sentía y escuchaba mi corazón romperse por cada paso que daba para salir de esa casa, para escapar de él, de mi esposo… de la razón de mi vida… del amor de mi vida. Aquellas palabras que resaltaban en mi cabeza casi produjeron que cayera al suelo, continúe corriendo a dirección de la puerta que daba al jardín pero alguien tomo mi brazo y me atrajo hacia él, pegándome a su pecho.

Comencé a luchar pero no pude alejarme de aquella persona. Me sentía débil, inútil por el dolor pero todo empeoró cuando inhale el olor de aquella persona, me aferre fuertemente a su camisa; llore, gimoteé como nunca en mi vida había hecho.

-Papá…- Llore, sentí que besaba mi cabello, acariciaba mi corto cabello y deslizaba una de sus manos de arriba abajo en mi espalda. Fui calmándome con sus consuelos.

 **P.O.V Esme**

Heaven lloraba desconsoladamente en el pecho de mi esposo. Ese llanto solo lo había escuchado pocas veces; cuando tenía casi un año y vi a su padre irse, pensó que la estaba abandonando, luego cuando tenía tres años y nosotros habíamos muerto, pensó que iba a quedarse sola. Ese llanto era muy desgarrador para mí, no me agradaba que mi hija llorara de esa forma ya que era sumamente de agonía.

-¿Qué le hiciste, idiota?- Cuestionó enfadado mi hijo Emmett.

Jack estaba mirando a Heav y a mi esposo con angustia, Emmett se encaminaba a él furiosamente pero Rosalie a su lado no se lo permitió, Jasper y Edward tenían sus rostros endurecidos y serios mientras que Bella y Alice miraban a Heaven con lamento.

-Yo… yo no le hice nada, solo… solo le decía que la amaba- Hablo contrariado. Emmett se relajó y luego miro a Heav.

-¿Y por qué llora así?- Cuestionó Bella.

-Nunca la había oído llorar de esa forma- Confesó Rosalie.

-Ella cree que se lo dices por… lo que paso antes. Que no es lo que realmente siente, que puedes estar con Alison- Explicó Edward.

-¿Qué?- Casi grito Jack- No, no- Negó acercándose a Heaven, quien seguía aferrada a la camisa de su padre- Yo no te amo por hechos, te lo aseguro, seguí la promesa- Dijo acariciando un mechón de cabello, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja y en ese instante intento acariciar su mejilla pero Heaven se la aparto ni muy sutil ni muy brutal. Separo su rostro de la camisa de Carlisle y camino hacia la puerta trasera- Heai- Llamo Jack afligido.

-Luego- Dijo saliendo al exterior, aun con su voz quebrada. Cuando salió todos escuchamos que lloraba pero aquel sonido iba desapareciendo; me iba a encaminar para estar con ella, para consolar a mi bebe pero Carlisle me sujeto de mi brazo.

-Dale tiempo, necesita estar sola para reflexionar- Me susurro, le asentí. Él me tomo de la mano y me regalo una sonrisa melancólica, miré a Jack; su cabeza estaba inclinada, observando las tablas de madera debajo de sus pies; me acerque a él y lo abracé.

-No te angusties, se resolverá y estarán justos. Conozco lo suficiente a mi hija para saber que te amaba con todo su corazón- Le dije y él sintió sonriéndome.

Me encamine junto con mi esposo a nuestra habitación, me recosté en la cama pensando en Jack y Heaven. ¿Por qué no notan que se aman?

Carlisle se acostó a mi lado y me acomode rodeando su torso, él comenzó acariciar mi cabello y el brazo que cruzaba su torso. Suspiramos, me erguí y bese sus labios, le regale una sonrisa; acarició delicadamente mi mejilla con amor. Articuló un te amo y nuevamente lo bese, posteriormente me acomode nuevamente en su pecho, y nos relajamos por el resto de la mañana.

* * *

 **Hola gente, ¿cómo les va? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como yo. ¿Qué creen que sucederá ahora?**

 **mary mustang cullen: Jajaja, sí. Gracias, intento serlo xD Te gusto este fic? A que no te lo esperabas ;)  
**

 **Bueno, gente, espero que tengan un buen día. Hasta la próxima.  
**

 **Besos x]**


	28. Chapter 28

**Cap.28**

Por suerte Carlisle tenía franco para este día, y pensar que podría estar a su lado todo el día me hizo sentirme bastante feliz; estaba tan feliz que aspire su aroma que es mi esencia preferida y sin aspirarla sentía que podría morirme.

Sentí que besaba mi cabello y suspiraba, tomó mi mano que descansaba en su pecho, la entrelazo en la suya, me incorporé y lo besé. Al separarnos entrelace mis manos sobre el pecho de mi esposo y me apoye en ellas, seguí mirando el precioso rostro de mi esposo; este rodeo mi cintura con su brazo y con su mano libre acarició mi cabello con una suavidad tan suya, la cual a pesar de más de un siglo juntos seguía enamorándome.

Un ruido de la planta baja nos llamó la atención, estábamos sentados escuchando con atención.

-Jack, cálmate, tiene que darle un respiro- Hablo Rosalie. Supuse que Jack quiso ir a buscar a Heaven y mis hijos lo detuvieron.

Íbamos a bajar para pacificar pero no escuchamos más nada, solo alguien subir apresuradamente las escaleras y entrar en una habitación. Cuando iba a hablar con el que se había encerrado en la habitación, Carlisle rodeo mi cintura y no me permitió levantarme.

-Tal vez necesita un rato a solas- Susurró apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro. Me volteé para mirar sus hermosos ojos dorados fundiéndome al amor que compartíamos.

-Tiene razón- Balbuce saliendo en mi admiración. Me acerque a él; tentada a besarlo y a sentir sus labios en los mío, antes de que llegara a besarlo me acarició mi mejilla y termino quitando los centímetros que nos separaban. Nuestro beso era como todos los demás; tenía la apacibilidad que habitualmente compartíamos en cada beso, la sutileza del toque de nuestros labios era tan apreciada para mí, se sentía como el roce de una gota de agua en la palma de la mano. En general, sus besos me hacía sentir completa, increíblemente amada por él, valorada y especial ante él.

Sentí que él me acercaba más hacia sí, su mano viajo de mi mejilla a mi nuca, profundizando el beso; una de mis manos fue a su cabello entrelazando mis dedos con su cabello, y la otra a su pecho, me aferre a su camisa para que no se alejara de mí aun sabiendo que jamás lo haría. Nuestro beso prosiguió, acentuándose sintiendo aún más afecto que nos teníamos.

Un ruido nos detuvo, ambos sincronizada mente miramos la puerta.

-Adelante- Hablo Carlisle, me separe un poco de él para mejor compostura en el momento que dicha persona entrara.

Heaven atravesó la puerta, observándonos con timidez; cerró la puerta evitando que está no crujiera, se giró y colocó ambas manos detrás suyo. Conociéndola, era un gesto para que supieramos que estaba nerviosa.

-¿Sucede algo, cariño?- Interrogue preocupada.

-Quiero consultarles algo- Aclaro, exhalando- Quiero volver a mi profesión-

-¿Quieres ejercer de doctora?- Cuestionó Carlisle. Heaven asintió agarrando entre su índice y pulgar el dedo mayor de su mano contraria; un ademán típico de ella- Claro, si es lo que deseas-

-¿En serio?- Pregunto asombrada.

-¿Por qué no te dejaríamos?- Le interrogue extrañada.

-Es que…- Hablo mirando hacia otra dirección, su mano izquierda rodeo el codo de su brazo- Es que en… Supongo que pensé en… las reacciones de… ellos-

-¿Quiénes ellos?- Cuestionó Carlisle frunciendo el ceño. Me di cuenta de que era lo que se trataba, me levante junto a Carlisle; dándose cuenta al mismo tiempo que yo.

-Heaven, no somos así, hija. Tú puedes hacer lo que desees- Dije acercándome a ella.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero me acostumbre hacer como ellos y no es lo que quiero; quiero ser yo, nuevamente- Hablo dejando caer lágrima por sus mejillas. Llevo instantáneamente sus muñecas a su rostro, limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas y sus ojos.

La abracé, reconfortándola. Acaricie su corto cabello miel, que suavemente se le reflejaban tonos pelirrojos. Me aleje y la observe, le limpie con mi pulgar sus lágrimas que cayeron por el camino que las anteriores habían conducido.

-No te preocupes, hija, volverás hacer como tú eres- Hable sonriéndole para animarla. Ella asintió y me volvió abrazar.

-Te conseguiré algún puesto en el hospital- Dijo Carlisle suavemente detrás de mí.

-Gracias, papá- Agradeció Heaven separándose de mí y abrazó a su padre.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- Pronunció Carlisle mientras le rodeaba su espalda- Solo quiero verte bien y feliz-

-Esto me hace feliz- Dijo Heaven, mostrándole que había acertado. Carlisle le sonrió, y al ver que ambos estaban felices no pude evitar sonreír.

-¿Por qué no vamos abajo para estar un momento en familia?- Propuso Carlisle, Heav asintió.

-Es una buena idea- Opino Heav, encaminándose a la puerta. En el trayecto me regalo una hermosa sonrisa; alegraba tanto verla bien y con nosotros, no quería que se fuera lejos de todos como la vez anterior. Ya no quería que sucediera siempre lo mismo de siempre; que se la lleven lejos de nosotros; era agotador sufrir de esa manera, pero esta vez será distinto, me quedaría hasta luchar con cualquier atacante para que no se la llevaran.

No sé en qué momento, Carlisle se acercó a mí y me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos, me sonrió tan tiernamente y beso mi nariz, reí ante aquella acción.

-¿En qué estarás pensando?- Cuestionó curioso.

-En que no dejaría que se alejará nuevamente de nosotros, ya no lo soportaría- Revele.

-Sí, tienes razón. Tal vez deberíamos encerrarla en el sótano y no dejarla salir de allí hasta que nos mudemos, pero luego la volveríamos a encerrar por su seguridad- Hablo divertido, me reí ante su idea.

-¡Carlisle!- Vocifere aun riendo, él se unió a mí en las risas. Su risa es tan hermosa, una melodía inigualable y tan encantadora; cuando las risas cesaron nos miramos- ¿Vamos?- Pregunte apuntando con mi cabeza la puerta de nuestra habitación.

-Sí- Dijo con una sonrisa, tomo mi mano y caminamos con nuestras manos entrelazadas, hacia la sala donde se encontraban nuestros hijos, hablando animadamente. Pero en todas las voces que se escuchaban de mis hijos, faltaba uno; voltee a mirar una habitación que se encontraba enfrente de las escaleras.

 **P.O.V Jack**

Estaba en mi cuarto, mirando por la ventana sin ver nada en absoluto, desbastado por pensar que Heaven no quería estar conmigo porque pensaba que yo la lastimaría dejándola por Alison. Ni siquiera me había acordado de ella desde que encontramos a Heaven en esa pradera; tan preciosa con el sol reflejando en su piel como un diamante, su cabello miel corto por debajo de sus hombros rizado, su remera y pantalón negros desgastados. Era tan hermosa.

Un golpe elegante sonó sobre la puerta de mi habitación, me interrumpió mi recuerdo.

* * *

 **Hola gente, bueno este es más Carlisle y Esme, y espero que les agrade.**

 **mary mustang cullen: Gracias, me alegra saber que te gusto. Esperemos que vuelvan, esperemos. Bueno, espero que este cap tenga buenas criticas que el anterior.**

 **brisher: Jaajaja, me hace reír, me alegra saber que te gusto. Gracias, realmente gracias, debo declarar que estaba tan emocionada por estos capítulos que me salió con tanta emoción que tenía pero que siga así en los próximos, este no tengo ni idea si me quedo bien. Bueno, gracias y espero que te guste ;)**

 **Bueno, pasen un buen día. Nos leeremos en la próxima.**

 **Besos x)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Cap.29**

-Adelante- Murmure sin moverme. Mi mirada finalmente capto la atención del paisaje que divisaba atreves de dicha ventana. Oí que la puerta se abría y a alguien entrar a la habitación, cerró la puerta con suavidad.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Pregunto.

-Bien… supongo- Respondí escogiéndome de hombros. Gire sin mirarla, me apoye en el marco de la ventana; el suelo se convirtió en mi punto de atención, no tenía valor de mirarla.

Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos hasta que tentativamente fui levantando mi mirada lentamente para observarla. Ella me miraba atentamente, intentando comprender hasta que su mirada cambió a compasivo y compresivo.

-¿Quieres hablar?- Pregunto Esme.

-Es que no comprendo porque… ¿por qué no me cree cuando le digo que la amo?- Hable confundido y dolido- ¿Qué debo hacer para que me crea?- Cuestione llevando mis manos a mi rostro. Esme camino rápidamente hacia mí ya que me estaba desmoronándome, coloco sus manos en mis brazos.

-Tranquilo- Hablo Esme suavemente- Tal vez debes demostrarle tu amor. Busca la forma en que te crea, no pierdas la esperanza- Aconsejo.

-Sí, tienes razón- Razone, levante la vista para observarla; sus ojos demostraba dolor, pero sus labios se ensancharon en una sonrisa- Te lo agradezco- Agradecí, abrazándola.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme, solo quiero verlos feliz y la única manera es que estén juntos- Dijo con sinceridad mientras deshacíamos el abrazo. Le sonreí con amabilidad y ella me imito.

Alguien toco la puerta y la abrió, asomo la cabeza.

-Vamos a jugar baseball, ¿se unen?- Hablo Emmett emocionado; podía notar sus ojos brillar de la diversión y alegría.

-Claro- Dije sin mucha alegría, no era porque no me gustará ese deporte, de lo contrario, estar con Emmett mucho tiempo provoco que me encante ese deporte; pero el hecho de mi afligimiento no era de mucho ánimo. Emmett cerró la puerta luego de darnos una intensa sonrisa.

-Esto te puede ayudar a levantar el ánimo- Dijo Esme sonriéndome.

-Sí, supongo- Dije. Esme salió de mi habitación para cambiarse, yo me quede pensando si ir o no ir hasta que me percate que Heaven estaría y comencé a cambiarme emocionado de que podría hacer algo para que ella notará que la ama con todo mi ser, tanto que no podía sacarla de mi mente.

Cuando ya estaba listo baje las escaleras con emoción pero toda aquella alegría que ocupaba mi cuerpo desvaneció al ver a Alison junto a mis padres políticos; los cuales se les notaban en sus rostros que no estaban muy complacidos por su visita.

-Alison, ¿qué haces aquí?- Pregunte algo molesto y sorprendido por su visita.

-Vine a verte después de que me dejaste planteada ayer en la noche- Dijo algo enfadada.

-Oh, lo siento- Me disculpe al recordarlo, lleve mi mano a mi nuca al sentirme avergonzado- Aunque no creo que sea buen momento para que vengas, estamos por irnos- Informe tratando de ser sutil.

-¿A dónde?- Cuestiono curiosa.

-A—

-Es una salida familiar- Le respondió Rosalie interrumpiéndome; su rostro estaba endurecido y la miraba con recelo.

-Oh- Fue lo único que emitió Alison- Entonces nos vemos pronto- Dijo con una voz muy obsceno, se acercó a mí y me beso mi mejilla, gracias a que mis reflejos no le permitieron a que me besará en mis labios, no pareció gustarle ya que bufó de enfado- Adiós- Saludo yéndose de la estancia. Mis cuñados me observaban con desaprobación.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte extrañado.

-Espero que no se te ocurra estar con ella- Manifestó Rosalie.

-Por supuesto que no. Yo no la quiero a ella y me di cuenta desde que llegó… ya sabes, fue solo un acto al sentir solo, supongo- Declare encogiéndome de hombros. Ellos me miraron con comprensión.

Tomamos los materiales para jugar baseball, corrimos por el bosque; me sentí tan bien correr y apreciar aquella brisa que impactaba en mi rostro, despeinándome. Cerré los ojos y distinguí los olores; musgo, corteza, tierra, el agua que se aproximaba en las nubes, el aroma de mi familia y el que más destaque; la fragancia embriagadora y sorprendente de todas, fresias, ese aroma que emanaba de la persona que amaba tanto. Recordé la sorprendente vida junto a ella hasta la mágica noche que pasamos entre nuestros brazos, la había extrañado tanto durante esos años en los que ella no estuvo presente.

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con el prado, fui desacelerando. Ordenamos el campo de juego, Carlisle eligió los equipos para evitar una pelea entre sus hijos; me tocó el equipo contrario de Heaven pero eso no significo que no la mirará. Era tan hermosa.

Emmett bateo primero, demostrando su gran fuerza; la bola voló fuera del prado, entre los árboles, Edward la recogió y la bola llego rápidamente en las manos de Bella, Ness sentenció a Emmett fuera. La siguiente fue ella, se acomodó; sus brazos flexionados a un lado, sosteniendo el bate, sus piernas separadas y flexionadas levemente, su mirada se depositó en Alice y asintió con una dulce sonrisa, bateo lo más lejos posible aunque no se salió del prado, la alcancé enseguida. Se la lance a Ness, y Heaven no puedo anotar.

Siguió el juego y mi equipo; Edward, Alice, Jasper, Esme y yo; ganamos, obviamente por Alice, quien estaba gustosa de ganarle a Emmett. Nos sentamos unos minutos en el prado, compartiendo el momento en familia; Jay se apoyó en mi espalda y rodeo mi cuello con sus pequeños brazos.

-¿Mami y tú se separaran?- Me susurro en el oído. Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar eso; mire a Heaven, estaba quieta enfrente de mí. Me miro y luego miro a Jay, pero se notó que no supo que decir y yo tampoco- Yo no quiero que lo hagan- Dijo con la voz quebrada. Sentí que una lágrima caía en mi camisa, me gire y lo tome en mis brazos, abrazándolo.

-No tienes por qué llorar- Dije tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Es que… yo nunca… los vi juntos- Hablo entre sollozos. Ahí caí de la cuenta que él tenía pocos meses desde que Heaven se había ido o mejor dicho que se había quedado. No tenía idea que decirle a mi hijo, mire a Heaven, ella nos miraba entristecida y rápidamente bajo la mirada al suelo.

Mi hijo quedo dormido en mis brazos, fuimos a nuestra casa. Deposite en la cama a mi hijo, bese su frente y lo observe mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados y su pecho subía y bajaba. Escuche a alguien entrar a la habitación, Heaven se acercó a Jay, beso su frente y lo arropo.

Nos quedamos en silencio cuando de repente me miro, levante mi mano y le acaricie la mejilla, por ella se encamino una lágrima.

-Lo siento- Hablo casi sin voz.

-No tienes que lamentarte, sé que fue una decisión difícil para ti pero gracias a esa decisión estamos bien, ¿no lo crees?-

-Tal vez pero sigo creyendo de que pudo haber una alternativa para ello- Manifestó.

-Tal vez- Dije pensándolo- Aunque Alice dijo que no había otra forma-

-Debía haberla- Murmuro firme en su pensamiento.

-Lo entiendo pero ya es pasado deja de pensar en ello, ahora estas aquí-

-Cierto- Afirmo pasando su manga por sus mejillas, limpiando el rastro de lágrima. Me observo y me sonrió, luego su sonrisa se esfumo- Lo siento por lo de la mañana, no debí irme de aquella forma-

-No te preocupes-

Ella me sonrió, luego se colocó en puntillas y beso mi mejilla, se encamino a la puerta. Escuche que entro a su habitación y se disponía a ducharse. Suspire, al menos no estaba lejos para poder darle a entender que realmente la amaba.

* * *

 **Hola gente, perdonen mi retraso tuve un momento difícil, estuve refriada y algo engripada, y además estuve cerca de no seguir con esta historia ya que no tiene muchos vistos y comentarios pero luego pensé que debía terminar la historia ya que iba a quedar incompleto. Así que dicho esto, es muy probable que no haya secuela, lamentablemente, pero es una probabilidad, solo si ustedes me presionan para que siga, yo haré lo que les plazca a ustedes.**

 **mary mustang cullen: Gracias, sí, debo colocar más momento de Carlisle y Esme. Gracias por siempre apoyarme, es más vos inconscientemente me impulsaste a seguir, así que gracias.**

 **brisher: Gracias, espero que te siga sorprendiendo al paso de los capítulos. Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste este ;)**

 **Bueno, gracias por leer mi historia, se los agradezco de corazón.**

 **Besos! x3**


	30. Chapter 30

**Cap.30**

 **P.O.V Heaven**

Me sentía angustiada al haberlo dejado de aquella manera pero no podía permitir que se confundiera más de lo que estaba. Estuve bastante tiempo en el bosque, sobre un árbol, pensando en esa mañana y lo hermoso que era estar a su lado.

Al volver y saber que podía ejercer mi doctorado sin problema alguno, me hizo la persona más feliz. Necesitaba hacer algo para volver hacer la que era antes, no quería ser como ellos; distantes, fríos y sin felicidad en su vida. Necesitaba ser Heaven Cullen; la chica sonriente y divertida, estar siempre junto a mi familia.

Cuando mis hermanos me informaron que íbamos a jugar baseball, acepté rápidamente, estaba dichosa al pasar tiempo con los que tanto había extrañado.

Sabía que mi madre estaba conversando con Jack pero tanto yo como el resto de la familia le dimos privacidad e hicimos actividades para no prestarles atención. Cuando mi madre y Jack finalizaron su charla y aceptaron ir a jugar baseball, se fueron a prepararse como el resto. En mi habitación capte el aroma y voz de alguien no deseada, tuve que mantenerme allí para no ir hasta ella y acabar con su vida. Entre al baño y moje mi rostro para contenerme y centrarme de que no era lo debido.

Mientras jugaba baseball sentía la mirada de Jack en mí, trataba de no darle importancia pero de todas formas incomodaba levemente. Ellos terminaron gana; siempre haciendo trampa. En el momento familiar me sentí fatal, quería que me absorbiera la tierra. No pude mirarlo a los ojos; ni a él, ni a Jay; era la peor madre, esposa, hija, hermana, tía, en conclusión la peor persona en el mundo. Debí quedarme junto a ellos, no debí haberme ido con los otros. Y así se lo expresé a Jack cuando dejo a Jay en su cama; él no demostró rencor o enfado, sólo comprensión y amor, algo que hacía un par de años que no veía a una persona expresar.

Me sentía muy bien en su consolación que sin pensarlo me coloque en puntillas y besé su mejilla, al percatarme en lo que había hecho me fui rápidamente a mi habitación donde me duche y me recosté en mi cama.

¡Cielos! Amaba con locura a este hombre, no podía parar en pensar en él pero… era su decisión a quien amar, yo no me quería entrometer más de lo que estuve, ni sentimental ni físicamente; él merecía ser feliz con ella, si lo deseaba.

-Heaven- Llamaron desde la puerta.

-Sí, adelante- Dije levantando mi torso y sosteniéndolo con mis codos apoyados en el colchón de la cama. Mi papá asomo su cabeza por la puerta.

-Quería avisarte que te conseguí un lugar en el hospital, aunque como inicial en medicina- Informó mi papá. Salté feliz de la cama y lo abracé.

-Gracias, papá, es suficiente- Le agradecí sinceramente- ¿Seré hermana de mamá, como antes?- Pregunte separándome de él.

-Sí, serás nuevamente la hermana de tu madre- Me afirmo sonriéndome.

-Suena raro- Dije con diversión mientras fruncí el ceño, él rió y asintió.

Luego de ello comencé a trabajar en el hospital, me iba bien con inicial de medicina, no era que estuviera estudiando pero supuestamente ya había terminado la universidad recientemente.

Ya había ocurrido dos semanas desde que volví con mi familia; y cada vez que regresaba del hospital me dedicaba a pasar el tiempo perdido con mi hijo, era un niño muy inteligente y audaz, le encantaba escalar árboles más cuando sus abuelos no estaban presentes ya que no permitían que vaya a una altura bastante alta, muy irónico; ellos se enamoraron gracias a un árbol.

Pasaba tiempo con mis hermanos viendo películas o conversando sobre sus estudios o alguna que otra trivialidad. Y con mis padres hablaba de ciertas cosas o tan solo estaba con ellos; Y Jack… Jack era un tema aparte, trataba de no cruzarme mucho con él, estar en su presencia me intimidaba. Debía evitar los pensamientos en matar a Alison y quedarme con él, debía dejar de recordar nuestro tiempo juntos, debía eludir la acción de querer aprisionarlo y besarlo.

-Heavy- Llamó mi hermano Emmett desde otra habitación. Me encontraba en la biblioteca, leyendo Cien Años de Soledad.

-¿A qué me solicitas, Emmett?- Cuestioné levantando un poco la voz; sin querer despegarme de mi lugar y posición. Éramos los únicos en la casa; mis padres se fueron a una cena y pasar tiempo juntos, mis hermanos cazaban, Jack trabajaba y Jay dormía.

-¿Cuántas tazas de jabón hay que ponerle al lavarropas?- Interrogó Emmett. Baje mi libro automáticamente por la sorpresa a su pregunta.

-¿Qué?- Pegunté sorpresivamente. Quería descartar de la idea que mi hermano mayor estuviera lavando ropa.

-¿Qué estas sorda? ¿Cuántas tazas de jabón hay que ponerle al lavarropas?-

-Emmett… ¿Qué estas planeando hacer?- Cuestioné frunciendo el ceño. Esto era extraño en su persona por lo que me hacía pensar que algo estaba traumando.

-Sólo dime cuántas tazas- Dijo con una nota de fastidio.

-Una por cada diez kilos de ropa- Hable aún extrañada- ¿Al menos puedes informarme que estas tramando?- Interrogué preocupada.

-Si me sigues el juego te lo diré- Dijo con una voz de malicia. Lo dude por unos instantes pero como me estaba aburriendo y quería hacer algo divertido.

-Okay, te seguiré el juego- Acepté.

-Bien- Dijo apareciendo en el marco de la puerta, se acercó hacia donde me encontraba yo y se sentó a mi lado- Coloque la ropa de Alice en el lavarropa- Hablo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Toda?- Pregunte extrañada, él asintió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Le eche todo el jabón- Dije con la misma sonrisa.

-Eso… eso provocará mucha espuma-

-Eso provocará que la pixie se enfade-

-¿Y cuál es el motivo de esto?- Pregunte sonriéndole- Además de molestarla-

-Ayer ella pinchó los neumáticos de mi Jeep- Informó.

-Cierto- Dije acordándome de la gran pelea que se desató el día anterior- Así que, ¿es un plan de venganza?-

-Se podría decir- Hablo ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Quién empezó?- Cuestioné.

-Se podría decir que yo. Hace un mes tomé su apreciado Porsche, sin su consentimiento-

-¿Por qué querías su Porsche si tú tienes tu auto?- Interrogué con intriga.

-Estaba aburrido- Hablo riéndose y yo reí con él. Extrañaba sus raras ideas para estorbar a alguno de nosotros.

En ese instante escuchamos que estaban llegando, esperamos deseosos haber que era lo que sucedía; ya se podía oler la espuma. Y justo se escuchó un grito desde la planta baja, los dos comenzamos a reírnos pero tratábamos de ocultarnos con nuestras manos en nuestras bocas.

-¡Emmett, te voy a matar!- Gritó Alice subiendo las escaleras. Emmett salió corriendo por la ventana y volvió a entrar a la casa. Me levanté y encontré a Alice, quien ya estaba corriendo escaleras abajo. La seguí, vi que Emmett le depositaba un beso en los labios de Rose y salió corriendo mientras reía.

Al llegar al piso, miré a la lavandería y vi una escena que no iba a ser el encanto de mis padres.

* * *

 **Hola gente, espero que les este gustando. Ahora quise poner un poco de humor pero se extenderá en el próximo cap.**

 **mary mustang cullen: Gracias, fue un proceso difícil hacer la charla pero me encanto como resulto. Sí, Jay es una ternura y que este triste es muy doloroso. Para eso estoy, amiga, siempre te apoyaré ya que vos me ayudas, me aconsejas, y provocas que siga adelante. Lo aprecio mucho de tu parte. Gracias por siempre comentar ;)**

 **Bueno, gente, espero que realmente estén disfrutando de la historia aunque no hay muchos que lo leen pero seguiré adelante ya que no me gusta dejar las cosa inconclusas, lo detesto.**

 **Gracias por leer mi historia y espero que se animen a dejar un reviews, me ayuda a seguir adelante y a motivarme. Desde ya gracias.**

 **Besos, nos leeremos pronto :3**


	31. Chapter 31

**Cap.31**

La lavandería rebalsaba en espumas, si la puerta no estaba abierta seguro que reventaría; había espuma hasta la mitad de la abertura de la puerta, la espuma seguía amontonándose saliendo hacia el lobby. Realmente a mi mamá y mi papá no le agradará esto, especialmente mi madre; nos iba a querer matar.

Emmett corría por toda la sala que daba a mi izquierda y luego desapareció escaleras arriba con una Alice muy enojada detrás de él. Jasper estaba detrás de Alice intentando calmarla, Rose hablaba animadamente con Bella y Edward sin importarle la persecución y la gran espuma que estaba esparciéndose; yo estaba preocupada de que la espuma siguiera esparciéndose y mis padres nos ahorcaran, que Emmett y Alice rompieran algo o varias cosas, y que se despertará Jay con todos los ruidos causados en la persecución.

Fui rápidamente a la lavandería para apagar el lavarropas, al entrar tuve que ir con precaución para no caerme; intente apagar ambos lavarropas pero no podía ya que estaba mojado el botón de encendido. Bella y Rose aparecieron a ayudarme; tomaron baldes y comenzaron a quitar la espuma mientras yo seguía intentando apagarlo.

-No se apaga- Dije empezando a desesperándome.

-¿Cómo que no se apaga?- Preguntaron Rose y Bella al unísono, habían levantado la mirada hacia mí y dejaron de hacer su labor.

-Desenchúfalo- Hablo Edward asomándose- Iré a ayudar a Jasper a calmar a Emmett y Alice-

Cuando Edward se fue a ayudar a Jasper comencé a buscar el enchufe; moví uno de los lavarropas en donde se encontraba el enchufe pero cuando me disponía a desenchufarlo, caí en el suelo llenándome de espuma, escuché que mis hermanos comenzaron a reírse y yo me uní a ellos.

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?!-

Con ese gritó proveniente de mis padres, nos quedamos callados inmediatamente. Traté de levantar y ver a mis padres, al verlos ellos me miraron y fruncieron el ceño; me estaba colocándome en pie cuando de repente me resbalo y me caigo nuevamente al suelo. Mis hermanos involuntariamente comenzaron a reírse junto conmigo, trate de nuevamente levantarme del suelo pero era inútil ya que volvía a caerme, una por la risa y otra por el suelo estaba resbaladizo.

-Ayu… denme- Dijo aun riéndome. Alguien se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano para ayudarme a levantarme pero en esos momentos la torpeza y la risa no ayudaban. Ambos nos caímos al suelo, me percate que era Edward el que me había ayudado. Escuche que se acercaban a nosotros, me tomo alguien por detrás y me levanto del suelo. Mire a Edward; quien lo había ayudado Emmett al levantarse; estaba repleto de espuma, no pude evitar reír y pensar de cómo debía estar mi apariencia.

-Ahora- Hablo mi papá con voz de autoridad- Explíquenme que sucedió aquí- Pidió.

-Fue Emmett, metió toda mi ropa en el lavarropa y le colocó todo el jabón- Hablo Alice apuntando a Emmett.

-Tú me pinchaste los neumáticos de mi Jeep-

-¿Pero quién fue el primero en estorbar? ¡Tú!- Vocifero Alice.

-¿Pueden bajar el volumen?- Cuestioné acordándome de Jay, era muy tarde para que se despierte alterado por los gritos.

-¡Esta también es tu culpa! ¡No lo detuviste!- Me gritó Alice apuntándome.

-Alice, baja la voz- Le dije suplicándole- Además no sabía de su plan hasta que me dijo y eso fue después de colocar tu ropa en el lavarropa- Me explique.

-¡Pero no quisiste evitarlo! ¡Te uniste a él!- Prosiguió gritándome y acusándome- ¡No detu-¡—

-¡Baja la voz, Alice!- Grite- ¡Te recuerdo que tienes un sobrino que duerme!-

Ella se quedó callada pero se le notaba que seguía enojada al respecto.

-Sí, cállate- Dijo Emmett arrojándole un balde lleno de espuma sobre su cabeza, Alice se quedó perpleja; sorprendida por el impacto. Observo su vestuario y su rostro cambió a enfado, pero antes de que pudiera girarse e insultar a mi corpulento hermano mayor me observó ya que no pude contenerme y comencé a reírme como nunca, ello provocó que el resto de mis hermanos y mis padres se rieran junto a mí. Alice miró a Emmett con los ojos entrecerrados mientras él se reía, ella junto con sus manos algo de espuma y se lo estampo en el rostro de mi hermano. Este quiso devolvérselo pero en vez de tirárselo a Alice se lo tiro al cabello de Rosalie, lo cual esta le devolvió el golpe.

A partir de allí comenzó a ser una guerra de espuma, todos contra todos. Por un tiempo mis padres se habían quedado a lo lejos de la habitación y se reían por nuestra locura pero luego comencé acercándome a ellos con amenaza y repleta de espuma.

-Ni se te ocurra, Heav- Hablo mi papá amenazadoramente, mientras colocaba a mi mamá detrás de él.

-Lamento informarte que ya se me ocurrió- Dije maliciosamente, mientras apresuraba el paso así ellos. Ambos comenzaron a retroceder hasta que los tres comenzamos a correr, yo detrás de ellos.

-¡Todos contra Carlisle y Esme!- Vocifero Emmett, y mis hermanos se unieron a mí. Logramos acorralarlos y rodeándolos privándolos de que se escaparan de nosotros.

-¿Por qué corren de nosotros? Sólo queremos darle amor, con un dulce abrazo grupal- Hablo Rosalie con una sonrisa maligna.

-No me agrada el componente que ustedes poseen en sí lo cual acarrea su acto de amor- Le respondió mi papá.

-Pero si no va a pasar nada, a menos que le temas a ese componente- Hable acercándome a ellos.

-Heaven- Advirtió mi mamá, viendo el peligro de acercarme mucho a ellos.

-Vengan, mamá quiere el abrazo- Les dije a mis hermanos llamándolos con mi brazo para que me acompañen; ellos no lo dudaron. Abrazamos a papá y a mamá llenándolos de espuma, ambos se quejaron y nosotros carcajeamos, luego de separarnos del abrazo espumoso comenzamos a limpiar el gran desastre provocado por Emmett y permitido por mí. Al poco tiempo llegó Jack y no tuvimos mejor idea que en el momento que subía por las escaleras le tiramos agua con espuma, nuevamente hubo una guerra de espuma y baldazos pero luego nos calmamos y continuamos con la limpieza.

Mi mamá tuvo que sacar la ropa que había dentro de los lavarropas antes de que Alice se acerque y quiera sacarlos; la ropa estaba toda teñida por los distintos colores, tanto Emmett y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos y chocar nuestras palmas. Ante esta acción mi mamá nos observó con desaprobación, ambos dejamos de reírnos y seguimos con lo nuestro hasta que se escuchó un estruendo detrás de mí y de Emmett, al girarnos vimos a Bella en el suelo. Ninguno pudo evitar reírse ante ello.

-Hasta siendo vampiro eres torpe- Acotó Emmett mientras carcajeaba y Bella se incorporaba del suelo.

-Cállate- Dijo Bella golpeándole el brazo en forma de juego. Al continuar con nuestro trabajo escuche unos pasos pequeños acercándose a nosotros.

-Mami- Llamo somnoliento mi pequeño bebé- ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Nada, amor, sólo Bella se resbalo- Le dije tomando su mano y dirigiéndolo para ir a su habitación; claramente no lo alzaría ya que estaba mojada; en el paso vi una tarjeta en la mesa al costado de la escalera, lo observe y note que era para una fiesta.

-Mami- Me llamo Jay aún somnoliento. Deje la carta y lo lleve a su habitación donde se acostó, lo arrope y observe como se abrazaba del polémico gatito de ojos celestes, negro con manchas naranjas y blanco; Blacky; mi adorado gatito. Sonreí al recordar cuando mis padres me lo regalaron cuando yo les había pedido uno real; me aleje de la habitación para ayudar a los demás, aunque era seguro que ya habían terminado. En mi paso volví a tomar la tarjeta y me encamine a la sala de la planta baja, en donde escuche que estaban mi familia.

* * *

 **Hola gente, lamento el retraso, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen un review para saber si les gusto.**

 **mary mustang cullen: arriba? Me alegra que te hayas escapado de todo lo de tu alrededor :) Gracias.**

 **Bueno, nos estaremos leyendo dentro de poco.**

 **Besos, que tengan un buen día. x)**

 **K**


	32. Chapter 32

**Cap.32**

Me detuve en el umbral de la sala y leí con cuidado la tarjeta morada con letras finas y elegantes plateadas; los Denalis, específicamente Eleazar y Carmen, nos invitaban a su fiesta de aniversario. Mientras leía la fecha sentí algo raro en mí, ya hacía una semana que sentía algo extraño pero me mantenía ocupada entre el hospital y los momentos familiares por lo que no prestaba mucho la atención al malestar extraño pero esta vez no pude evitar fruncir el ceño ante tal percepción.

-¿Sucede algo, Heav?- Pregunto mi mamá en el sofá junto a mi papá; todos ya estaban cambiados de vestuario. No supe que responderle a su cuestión.

 **P.O.V Esme**

Vi que Heaven se había detenido en el umbral de la sala aún empapada y con una tarjeta morada entre sus manos. Su rostro estaba tranquilo pero luego cambió a tenso; sus cejas se fruncieron y sus labios se comprimieron, ello me llamó la atención y me preocupe.

Su mano derecha soltó la tarjeta y fue bajando hasta su estómago pero continúo deslizándose hasta la mitad de su vientre.

-¿Sucede algo, Heav?- Le pregunte preocupada. Ella me observó luego a su padre que estaba a mi lado rodeando mis hombros con su brazo, luego a cada uno de sus hermanos; Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper estaban apoyados en los estantes de los libros, anteriormente estaban hablando de ir de compras mezclado de mecánica y autos; y, Edward y Bella se encontraban en el sofá individual antes conversaban de visitar algún país; y Jack se encontraba leyendo un libro en una de las sillas cercanas al gran ventanal. Pero debí haberles llamado la atención mi pregunta hacia Heaven ya que todos la observaban.

-Nada- Dijo finalmente negando la cabeza y se acercó a nosotros, extendió la tarjeta y la tome; era una invitación para la fiesta de aniversario de Eleazar y Carmen. ¿Por qué Heaven se había tensado ante esta tarjeta? No lo veía extraño.

Mire a mi esposo y le mostré la tarjeta, luego me miró y frunció el ceño; seguro que extrañado por la reacción de Heaven. Ambos dirigimos la mirada hacia Heaven pero ella se había ido a duchar.

-¿Por qué crees que reaccionó así?- Preguntó Carlisle sobre mi hombro.

-No lo sé. ¿Qué piensas tú?-

-No creo que su reacción tenga algo que ver con la invitación, debe ser otra causa-

-Tienes razón aunque no quiso informarnos que es lo que le estorba- Opine.

-Amor, todavía no se desacostumbro a los Volturis- Hablo.

-Nosotros iremos de compras- Hablo alegremente Alice- Debemos tener todo para la fiesta-

Y con ello, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett fueron detrás de ella, en el Jeep; en ese instante, Heaven ingreso a la sala y se sentó en el sofá individual. Llevaba una camisa cuadrille roja y pantalones azules, su cabello rizado estaba mojado; le había crecido ya le faltaba unos pocos centímetros de la mitad de su espalda. Su rostro demostraba que estaba pensativa y tranquilidad. Sentí que tomaban mi mano derecha, al mirar note que Carlisle me había tomado de la mano; le sonreí y él me imito. Se levantó y me ayudo a levantarme, y me guió hacia el jardín pero continúo llevándome, adentrándonos en el bosque.

Continuamos caminando tomados de la mano; mientras paseaba junto a mi amado esposo observaba la naturaleza que nos rodeaba hasta que llegamos a un lago congelado y nos sentamos en una roca; Carlisle se ubicó detrás de mí y yo me recosté en su pecho, nuestras manos continuaron entrelazadas en mi vientre. El amanecer fue un hermoso evento para observar junto a mi amor de mi vida; mientras el sol ascendía y el cielo detonaba en distintos naranjas y las nubes entre grises y anaranjados, mi esposo depositaba besos en mi cabeza, en mi cuello y en mis hombros.

-¿Sabías que te amo?- Hablo.

-Sí, lo sabía pero me encanta escucharlo siempre- Le dije sonriendo, me gire para observarlo y declararle- Y yo también te amo, eres mi vida- Él me sonrió de oreja a oreja y me besó delicada, hermosa y tiernamente; al separarnos continuamos observando el amanecer.

 **P.O.V Jayden**

Me desperté por la luz del sol que se asomaba a la ventana, me senté en la cama y me pase las manos por mis ojos, mire a Milo que seguía dormido a mi lado. Me baje de la cama y camine ninjamente hasta llegar a la puerta e irme corriendo a ver a mi papi pero cuando llegue a su cuarto no estaba por lo que corrí por las escaleras y mire a la sala del primer piso. Ahí se encontraba el tío Ed, la tía Bells, mi mamá y mi papá.

-Hola- Salude apareciendo en la entrada de la sala.

-Hola- Hablaron al mismo tiempo- ¿Cómo dormiste?- Pregunto mami.

-Bien- Respondí sentándome al lado de ella, en el poquito espacio que había. Levanto su mano y acarició mi cabello, y me sonrió; esa sonrisa me hizo recordar a mi abue Es, me veían con mucho amor eso me hizo pensar de que verdaderamente verdad era lo que me había dicho cuando no la vi más. Mi mami me amaba y yo a ella desde que la vi por primera vez.

-¿Mami?- Pregunte, ella me miro dejando a un lado la revista que estaba viendo.

-Sí, mi amor-

-Te quiero mucho- Le dije con toda la verdad. Ella se quedó mirándome como cuando abres un regalo pero luego cambió y me sonrió.

-Yo… yo también te amo, mi amor, siempre fue así y siempre será así- Dijo acariciándome la mejilla con su mano, sonreí con alegría de lo que mi mamá dijo. Me puse arriba del sofá y le di un beso en su mejilla, cuando me volví a sentar me dio un beso en la cabeza y me acercó a ella, y me sentó en sus piernas.

Mire a mi papá, él estaba mirándonos a nosotros, sonriendo; mire a mis tíos y ellos sonreían. En ese momento entraron mis abuelos y se sentaron al frente de nosotros, ellos me sonrieron.

-Hola- Les salude.

-Hola, Jay- Dijeron los dos- ¿Dormiste bien?- Pregunto mi abue Es.

-Sí, abue- Le respondí sonriéndole y ellos también me sonrieron.

-Jay, ¿por qué no vamos a vestirte?- Pregunto mi mami, le asentí y me baje corriendo hacia mi habitación, al rato entró mi mami a mi cuarto. Ella busco en mi armario y luego saco un pantalón azul, una remera blanca y una camisa a cuadritos; comencé a jugar con ella, no dejándome atrapar para que me pusiera la ropa hasta que me agarro y los dos reímos.

Cuando termino de vestirme y empezó a ordenar mi cuarto por todo el desorden que habíamos hecho, y se me ocurrió hacerle una pregunta que quería preguntarle cuando volvió.

-¿Mami?- Le llame sentado en la cama.

-Sí, amor-

-¿Tú no te volverás a ir, verdad?- Pregunte mirándola, ella se detuvo en la mitad de mi habitación con muchos peluches en sus brazos, me miro y se acercó a mí. Se arrodillo delante de mí y tomo mis manos.

-No, bebé, no me volveré a ir-

-¿Y sí cambias de opinión?- Pregunte mirando sus ojos grises.

-Sí me fuera no sería por ti, yo quiero estar contigo por siempre, ¿sí?- Dijo acariciándome la mejilla y asentí- Pero esperemos que no sea así, ya no quiero irme nunca más-

-Y si te vas yo iré contigo- Dije sin duda, ella se rió.

-Pero tú debes estar también con tu padre- Dijo.

-Pero también debo estar contigo y quiero estar contigo- Dije- Además pueden venir todos, ¿verdad?-

-No lo sé, amor, pero si debemos irnos espero que estemos todos juntos-

-Sí, todos juntos- Dije abrazándola.

-Todos unidos- Hablo en voz baja en mi oído.

* * *

 **Hola gente, espero que les haya gustado este cap, y disculpen mi retraso. ¿Algún comentario?**

 **mary mustang cullen: Gracias, me alegra haberte divertido. Espero que este capítulo te guste :)**

 **Bueno, gente, espero que realmente le este gustando.**

 **Besos x]**


	33. Chapter 33

**Cap.33**

 **P.O.V Rosalie**

Ya había llegado el día de la fiesta de aniversario de Eleazar y Carmen. Alice estaba como loca, yendo y viniendo por toda la casa, yo mientras me arreglaba el cabello; completamente recogido a un costado con el fleco sueltamente amarrado hacia el costado y por detrás; y me maquillaba suavemente sin mucho destaque. Mi vestido color salvia, escote palabra de honor proseguía fruncido y estrecho hasta la cintura y bajaba suelto hasta los pies, en donde llevaba unos tacones blancos y se entrelazaban por arriba del pie y se ajustaban en los tobillos.

Mi esposo ingreso a la habitación, con pantalones negros de vestir y una camisa blanca que dejaba ver sus espectaculares y hermosos músculos. Me levante del tocador y me acerque a él.

-Estas muy guapo aunque te falta el saco- Le dije mientras recorría con mis manos por su pecho y hombros.

-Tú estás hermosa- Me alagó sonriéndome con un brillo en sus ojos. Imite su sonrisa.

Precisamente en ese momento se escuchó un ruido proveniente de la habitación de Jay, todos inmediatamente fuimos a ver lo que había sucedido.

-¡No quiero ponerme eso, tía!- Grito mi sobrino, amenazando a Alice con un peluche.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Pregunto Jack entrando a la habitación con un traje gris y una camisa negra sin corbata

-Papi, la tía Alice me quiere poner esa fea cosa- Informo apuntando con una manito a la cama, donde se encontraba un trajecito gris en corte inglés con la camisa celeste rayado.

-¿Por qué no te lo quieres poner?- Cuestionó Jack colocándose en cuclillas para llegar a la altura de Jay.

-No me gusta- Le respondió.

-Pero es para ir a la fiesta de Eleazar y Carmen, hay que ir bien vestido. ¿Acaso no quieres ir?-

-Sí- Respondí bajando la vista hacia el suelo y juntando sus manos; un gesto heredado de su madre.

-Entonces deberás colocarte el traje así podemos ir-

-Okay- Dijo resignado. Jack se incorporó y Alice hizo su trabajo con gran felicidad, todos continuamos con lo nuestro. Al terminar nos reunimos en la sala hasta que todos ya estuvieran listos.

Jasper llevaba un traje azul marino con camisa blanca y corbata azul, Alice traía un vestido blanco con flores negras que aparecía desde uno de sus hombros y desde su falda para encontrarse en un lazo negro y recorrer su cintura, escote palabra de honor y falda hasta por encima de la rodilla; Carlisle llevaba un traje gris oscuro y camisa celeste con corbata un celeste más oscuro. Esme llevaba un vestido azul petróleo, escote en forma de corazón, ajustado debajo del busto con un gran lazo, ajustándole la cintura y caía con gracia hasta unos centímetros debajo de las rodillas; su peinado era naturalmente rizado y al lado contrario del fleco estaba sostenido por detrás. Heaven, su vestido color rojo borgoña, escote en forma de corazón; levemente fruncido, en el borde una puntilla de tul, debajo del busto se ajustaba hasta la cintura donde tenía un lazo negro y luego caía hacia su rodilla; su cabello se ajustaba a un costado cayendo sobre su hombro en rizos y su fleco de ese lado. Mientras que nosotras teníamos un maquillaje leve, en las sombras mismos tonos de nuestro vestido, ella tenía sus labios rojos y sombras negros, un delineado fuerte lo que resaltaba más sus ojos.

Sentí que Emmett golpeaba suavemente mi brazo, lo mire y él me apunto con su mandíbula a Jack, este miraba con gran devoción hacia Heaven.

-Bien, ya nos podemos ir- Dijo Heaven en un suspiro extenso.

Todos llegamos a la casa de los Denalis, en donde estaba sus respectivos dueños y varios vampiros conocidos como los que no conocíamos; a lo lejos pude ver a Edward, Bella, Nessi, Jacob y Milo. Los chicos estaban vestidos igual pero se desigualaba por los colores; Edward azul, Jacob negro y Milo marrón. Bella tenía un vestido morado con encaje del mismo color; en el encaje, era escote en v y la tela de abajo en forma de corazón, se ajustaba con un cinturón negro en su cintura, su falda caía por debajo de sus rodillas. Nessi, tenía un vestido en tonos azules y celestes que formaban flores, su escote era en v, se ajustaba en la cintura con una pequeña cinta en azul marino, su falda caía hasta por encima de las rodillas. Ambas tenían un maquillaje muy leve, más leve que nosotras.

-Hola- Nos saludaron.

-Hola- Les respondimos.

-¡Hola tíos!- Saludo Jay con gran entusiasmo detrás nuestro. Edward tomo a nuestro pequeño sobrino y lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

-Qué bonito está tu traje- Le alago Bella sonriéndole.

-Gracias, Alice me obligo a ponérmelo- Respondió Jay, y todos reímos.

-Qué raro de ella- Dijo Ness con ironía.

-Hola- Nos saludaron Carmen y Eleazar, encaminándose a nosotros.

-Hola, felicidades- Dijimos todos al unísono.

-Cómo si lo hubiéramos preparado- Acotó Emmett refiriéndose a lo dicho en coro.

-¿Hace cuánto que están juntos? ¿Cuándo fue? ¿En dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Se amaban mucho? ¿Se siguen amando? ¿Por eso—

-Bueno, tranquilo- Dijo Edward tapándole la boca a Jay y este rió.

-Disculpen- Se disculpo Esme por el comportamiento de Jay.

-No sucede nada, es un niño- Le respondió Carmen sin ningún problema, sonriendo.

Posterior de ello todos comenzamos a disolvernos, Emmett y yo estábamos hablando con Kate y Garrett. Mientras conversábamos con ellos me llamo la atención Jack; enfrente de mí, a varios metros; él estaba mirando con mucha atención a Heav, quién estaba hablando con Ness. La música cambió a una lenta; Sleeping at last- Saturn; Jack comenzó a acercarse a Heav, y esta última lo miro en el momento que sonó la nueva melodía.

Jack le tendió la mano. Mi mirada paso por los miembros de mi familia y ellos estaban interesados en la escena que se estaba desarrollando, volví a mirar a la pareja. Heaven lo observó a él y a su mano; estaba más expectante de ver si lo aceptaba, y eso hizo.

* * *

 **Hola gente bonita! Antes que nada perdonen mi retraso, estuve muy atareada con trabajos en la escuela pero ya termine así que estaré más en fanfic. Y ahora que me acuerdo ya hace un año desde que escribí estas secuelas y dentro de pocas semanas será un año de que estamos en fanfiction, yay! xD**

 **mary mustang cullen: Sii, es muy tierno. Gracias, espero que te siga gustando ^.^**

 **Bueno, gente, espero que les haya gustado, dejen su opinión, por favor, si? Gracias de todas formas x)**

 **Besos, que tengan un buen día :3**

 _(Tuve que arreglarlo ya que tenía varios errores)_


	34. Chapter 34

**Cap.34**

 **P.O.V Jasper**

Nos encontrábamos un poco impactados por la aceptación de Heaven; ya que ella evitaba contacto de parte de él, aunque no quiera decir que no lo trate; pero en el momento que ellos se balancearon al ritmo de la canción, suavemente en la pista de baile, me percate que aquella melodía era de suma importancia para ambos y se entrevió con mayor corroboración en el momento que ambos se miraron y se sonrieron. Heaven siguió sonriendo y miro hacia un costado.

-Recuerdas cuando hablaste con gran admiración del infinito, de las estrellas- Hablo Jack llamado el interés de Heav.

-Sí, lo recuerdo- Concordó Heav- Tú me respondiste diciendo, que me regalarías la luna, el sol, las estrellas pero no hacía falta exhibir que mi amor es más grande que el infinito y tan hermoso como una rosa, dijiste que era lo más hermoso que habías visto y que nunca verás, que nada se compara con mi belleza- Recitó Heaven- Sigue pareciéndome muy… exagerado- Opino riendo.

-Yo no exagero- Expreso Jack.

-Sí, lo haces- Siguió afirmando Heaven mientras la música cambiaba a A boy and his kite.

-Si tú lo dices… aunque no exageré ni exagero al decirte que yo cambiaría todo el universo para estar contigo. Tú eres lo que siempre he esperado y buscado, sólo te quiero a ti y al infinito que este contigo porque al tenerte y al estar a tu lado me hiciste y me haces sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo. No quiero y no puedo separarme de ti, eres lo más importante para mí y siempre lo serás-

-Jack—

-Permíteme finalizar. Ahora yo soy el que comprende las palabras que expreso el autor de Le Petit Prince **(El Principito)** ; solo se ve bien con el corazón, lo esencial es invisible a los ojos; tan solo importa lo que veo en tu interior- Expreso, se observó por unos minutos hasta proseguir- Tú eres lo esencial, tu amor es lo fundamental que yo necesito. Eres lo único que puede llenar ese vacío en mi corazón, encendiste mi corazón con lo más invisible, tú amor-

 **P.O.V Heaven**

Sus palabras hicieron que mi vista se nuble, que sienta que el amor que siento por él se ensanche en el centro de mi pecho. Pero ya en el final no podía evitarlo, quería besarlo y no permitir que se separe de mí pero me contuve, suspire y me voltee para irme, para alejarme de él pero me tomo de la mano, deteniéndome.

-¿Cómo te puedo demostrar que eres tú a quien yo he de amar? ¿Cómo puedo hacerte entender que eres el único a quien yo puedo querer? Dime lo que debo hacer para que lo comprendas-

-Yo… sólo… yo…- Sentí que se encaminaba una lágrima por mi mejilla. Él me observo con una ceja levantada esperando mi respuesta- Cielos…- Dije en un suspiro a lo hermoso que se veía- Debo… debo…-

-Sólo dime- Hablo dulcemente limpiando la lágrima con su pulgar mi mejilla justo cuando acercaba mi mano para quitarla. Sonreí aun en la tristeza por su gran amabilidad, tan propia de él.

-Sólo dame tiempo, debo… debo…- Trate de pensar en una palabra que encajará con lo que quería hacer.

-¿Quieres un momento para pensar?- Me pregunto incrédulo.

-No… si… no, quiero habituarme-

-¿Habituarte?- Cuestionó confuso.

-Yo te creo pero dame espacio para asumirlo- Dije, él siguió mirándome confuso- Tan solo necesito unos minutos para comprender a más a fondo lo que me expresaste pero necesito espacio-

-Está bien, me quedaré aquí- Comprendió y me sonrió.

-Bien- Le sonreí y me encamine hacia el baño; necesitaba soledad, necesitaba aceptar su demostración, debía pensar- Cielos, debo tranquilizarme- Susurre para mí, notando más lágrimas en mi rostro y mi nerviosismo.

Quería decirle que aceptaba todo lo que había dicho y que concordaba con él, lo amaba demasiado, con todo mi ser y corazón. Quería quedarme por siempre a su lado y nunca sepárame de allí. Quería estar en una familia consolidada. Salí de allí y conduje hacia la sala; en donde deje a Jack; pero antes de girar hacia la sala sentí el aroma de una persona que no era de mi agrado. Lo ratifique cuando vi que ella estaba colgada del cuello de Jack y lo besaba en sus labios.

Noté que Jack no quería ese beso ni que ella se acercara tanto pero aunque supiera que era obligado a ello, sentí apetencia a irme de allí. Él me vio y la empujo suavemente, se dirigió a mí pero yo seguía con anhelo de irme; sentí que necesitaba aire.

-Heav- Me mencionó al estar cerca de mí- Puedo—

-No, no debes- Dije y comencé a buscar a alguien de la familia.

-Déjame explicarte- Suplicó persiguiéndome.

-No, no me expliques, sé y comprendo lo que vi- Hable y cuando vi a mi papá me acerque- Papá, ¿me prestas tu auto?- Le pregunte.

-¿A dónde irás?- Me cuestionó mi mamá al lado de mi papá.

-Necesito aire y estar un momento a sola- Dije sinceramente. Mi papá rebusco en su bolsillo y me entrego la llave de su Mercedes negro.

-Heav- Me llamo Jack pero yo continué en mi trayecto, necesitaba estar sola. Entré rápidamente al auto y me fui sin dirección alguna. Sentí como las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas sin piedad, mi vista se nublo con la alerta de nuevas lágrimas que se encaminarían por las mismas sendas de sus antecesoras. Sentí muchas ganas de acabar con la vida de aquella que me estaba quitando algo de suma importancia en mi vida, me estaba quitando mi existencia, el amor de mi vida. Y para calmarme decidí por tomar algo de alcohol aunque no me hiciera efecto.

Conduje hacia una estación de servicio, baje y entre al lugar, busque el estante en el cual estaban todas las bebidas alcohólicas. Tome varias de cada marca, de cada tipo; con toda esa suma tenía unas bastante, aproximadamente veinticinco; pagué por ellas en la que el chico me observo como si se tratará de una loca. Al momento en la que estuve en el auto comencé a beber y mientras conducía continuaba bebiendo hasta llegar nuevamente a la fiesta de los Denalis.

Conté las botellas que me faltaban por tomar, trece. Cuando comencé a dirigirme a la entrada el equilibrio se dificulto, casi me caigo cuando subía los tres escalones, comencé a reírme. Continué bebiendo sin importarme de que me estaba haciendo efecto aunque tuve que escupirlo ya que comencé a vomitar pero eso no basto para dejar de beber.

Ingrese a la casa y vi a Jack junto a mi familia, se estaban preparando para irse. La muy… zorra francesa, roba esposos, se encontraba al lado de Jack con un mano alrededor del brazo de MI esposo.

-Usurpadora- Dije sin más. Todos me miraron sorprendidos- ¿Quép?- Pregunte mientras me sostenía del marco de la puerta para no caerme. Ellos seguían mirándome incrédulos, me encamine hacia ella, casi me caigo pero mi papá y Emmett me sostuvieron- Estos tacos… Grasscias, papá, Emmett-

-Emmm, de nada pero soy Edward-

Lo miré inmediatamente y analice su rostro.

-¡Nooo! ¡Mentira! So Emmett, no me mientas-

-Yo soy Emmett- Dijo uno gigante al lado de Jack. Comencé a carcajearme, todos me miraron confundidos.

-Creo que bebiste demasiado- Hablo mi papá quitándome el par de botellas que tenía en mis manos.

-No para nada, estoy muuuuy bien- Le conteste, él tomo las botellas y las dejo a un costado- Pero…-

-No- Respondió. En ese momento comencé a marearme y decidí sentarme, el equilibrio se estaba dificultando demasiado. Cuando me dirigí hacia algún lugar para poder sentarme vi a la usurpadora y me acorde de lo que había visto.

* * *

 **Hola gente! Perdonen mi tardanza tuve problemas con el Word pero ya lo pude solucionar. Por cierto, tuve que arreglar algunas cosillas del capítulo anterior.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y el próximo seguiremos con la locura de Heaven y un momento Carlesme, ¿qué les parece?**

 **¿Alguna idea? ¿Un detalle que les gustaría? ¿Alguna duda?**

 **Bueno, pasen un lindo día y muy pronto nos estaremos leyendo.**

 **Besos x)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Cap.35**

 **P.O.V Carlisle**

Heaven miro a Alison como si fuera su presa para asesinar, aquello me preocupo tanto a mí como al resto de la familia. Los chicos ya estaban preparados para detenerla a cualquier acción que ella ocasionará en oposición hacia Alison, aunque se notaba en la cara de mis hijos la diversión de la espera a que Heav le dañará.

-Maldita francesa usurpadora- Hablo Heav con bastante repulsión en su voz. Me sorprendí de que aquellos términos salieran de la boca de mi hija pero estaba en un estado sobrio.

-¿Perdona?- Le cuestionó Alison escéptica ante la acusación.

-Lo que escuchaste, perra- Hablo Heaven tambaleándose y encaminándose hacia nuestro costado. Esme y yo nos miramos por el adjetivo utilizado de nuestra hija, pensé en regañarla pero cuando Alison se enderezo y la siguió y que en ese momento me di cuenta en que Heaven había tomado las botellas que le había sacado y se las tomaba sin ningún problema.

-Heaven- Le advertí frunciendo el ceño su actitud inadecuada. Ella me miro pero continúo bebiendo hasta que Alison se puso a su lado, ya me estaba preocupando la situación.

-Yo no te usurpe nada, estúpida inútil- Hablo Alison escupiendo fuego con la furia que irradiaba. Heav dejo de beber y la miro detenidamente, entrecerrando los ojos.

-La estúpida aquí eres tú- Le dijo- Además… ¿eres realmente un vampiro?-

-Yo no soy la estúpida, tú quedas como una estúpida bebiendo y diciendo cosas sin sentido. Y sí, soy vampiro- Dijo con un aire de superioridad. Mi hija se quedó observándola mientras daba su discurso, levanto la botella y bebió.

-Heaven, deja de beber- Casi le suplico Esme a mi lado pero Heav continúo bebiendo y observando a Alison.

-¿Si fueran cosas sin sentidos porque me persigues y continúas una conversación con la "estúpida bebedora"?- Cuestionó inteligentemente Heaven haciendo comillas en el aire con su mano libre- Además no eres nada linda siendo vampiro- Opino mirándola y dirigiendo el pico de la botella a su boca.

Alison se quedó sin habla y nos miró a todos, mis hijos trataron de emitir sus risas pero podía oírlas de todas formas; no iba a negarlo, si era divertida la situación. Alison se acercó unos pasos y miro a Jack.

-¿No vas a defenderme?- Le preguntó algo enfadada- ¡¿No piensas defenderme?!- Le cuestionó con más furia. Los Denalis se acercaron a observar la situación que se había entablado.

Escuche que mi hija dejaba las botellas en el sitio en el que lo había depositado posteriormente yo, mientras comenzó a tararear una canción. Ya había tomado demasiado.

-¿Sucede algo aquí?- Interrogó Tanya.

-Naaada, solo que Jack se dio cuenta que… esta torpe- Hablo Heaven apuntando a Alison, las palabras le salían atolladas- No… no…-

La voz le salía ahogada, llevo una mano a su boca y la otra a su estómago; dando a entender de que iba a vomitar. Se dirigió con mucha prisa al baño de ese piso, Es y Rose fueron detrás de ella. Alison aprovecho el momento para acercarse a Jack y lo empujo ásperamente.

-Debiste defenderme- Le reprochó con voz baja- Además… ¿Por qué te llamo Jack?- Le interrogó curiosa.

-Es un apodo que me otorgaron- Le respondió Jack sin explicarle su falta de amparo con para ella; su respuesta fue fría y se podía captar que su interés estaba en lo que sucedía en la habitación en la que se encontraba Heaven.

-¿Quién te puso ese horrible apodo?- Continúo interrogando Alison con cierta repugnancia.

-Estooy bien- Hablo Heav apareciendo en el lobby con Es y Rose sosteniéndola en cada brazo. Heaven comenzó a reírse de la nada- Pareces un pigmeo al lado de Jack- Le dijo a Alison seguida de una carcajada- Ni Alice se ve tan pigmea- Dijo tambaleándose al librarse de las manos de su madre y hermana.

-Tú cállate, idiota, él me ama como soy- Le respondió abrazando el torso de Jack pero este último tan solo suspiro de fatiga.

- _Maneater **(Devora hombres)** ,_

 _Makee you work hardd **(hace que trabajes duro)** , _

_Make youuu spend harrrd **(te hace gastar mucho)** , _

_Maaake you wanttt all of heeer loveee **(te hace querer todo su amor)**. _

_Sheeee's a maneateeer **(Ella es una devora hombres)-**_ Canturreo Heaven bailando alrededor de Jack y Alison- _Make you buuuuy carssss **(hace que compres autos)** , _

_Maake youu cuut corddss **(hace que cortes las cuerdas)** ,_

 _Makee yoou fall, faall in looove **(hace que caigas, caigas en amor)**_ \- Continúo cantando haciendo pasos de bailes muy trágicos y tambaleados, en varias ocasiones casi se cae. Las palabras no las pronunciaba tal cual y a largaba ciertas palabras.

-Púdrete- Le dijo Alison con enojo.

\- _No oneeee wantssss your opinioooooooooooooooooon_ **(Nadie quiere tu opinion)**

 _Fuuuuck youuuuuuu **(Jódete)**_ _  
Fuuuuckkkkk youuuu very very muccccccch **(jódete mucho mucho mucho)**  
Cause weeee hate whaaat you dooooo and we haaaate youuuuur whoooole creeeew **(Porque odiamos lo que haces, y odiamos a toda tu pandilla)**  
So pleasssse doooon't stay in toooouch **(así que, por favor, desaparece)**  
Fuck youuuuu **(jódete)**  
Fuck youuuuu very very very very very very very much **(jódete mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho)**  
Cause yoooouuuuur worddddsss don't transssslate and it'ssss gettiiiing quiteeee laaaate **(porque tus palabras no se traducen, y se está haciendo tarde)**  
So pleeeasssse don't stayyyy in touuuuuch **(así que, por favor, desaparece)**_ -Canto Heaven atropelladamente aun bailando sin hacer pasos perfectos.

Alison irradia y demostraba su enfado hacia Heaven pero esta última continuaba bailando y mirándola, demostrando que se refería en todo a ella. Alison se acercó a Heav, la giro tomando su brazo y le dio una golpiza; mis hijos que se estaban riendo cesaron bruscamente sus carcajadas. Jay comenzó a llorar y se abrazó a su abuela.

Cuando comencé a acercarme, Heaven la miro y salto sobre ella provocando que Alison cayera sobre el suelo. Heav estando encima de ella comenzó a golpear, Alison le inmovilizo sosteniendo sus muñecas. Mire a mi esposa y ella sostenía en brazos a Jay, tranquilizándolo. Jack tomo a Heav por la cintura y la separo, yo me acerque a Alison y le ayude a incorporarse.

-Hey, tranquila- Hablo Jack sutilmente a Heav, quien miraba a Alison con furia.

-Eeella… empezó- Dijo dificultosamente. Jack colocó su mano en la barbilla de mi hija y le obligo a mirarlo, le acarició su mejilla y peino su fleco.

-¡No la toques así!- Grito Alison a mi lado. Si fuera humano ya me habría dejado con sordera. Jack la observo a Alison con el ceño fruncido mientras Heaven continuaba mirándolo.

-Ja…ck, quiero decir… decirte algoo- Manifestó Heaven, llamando la atención de Jack. Mi hija tomo su camisa y lo empujó hacia ella, forzando a Jack a inclinarse y besarlo. Mi mirada fue a Alison quien los miraba sorprendida por el repentino acto; cuando volví a ver a mi hija y mi yerno, me percate que ahora Jack no era obligado, sus manos estaban en el rostro de mi hija y las manos de ella, una en la camisa; aun tironeando, empujándolo hacia ella; su otra mano se ubicaba en el cuello de él. Me percate que aquel beso se intensificaba hasta que se distanciaron lentamente; en ese momento mi mirada fue hacia mi Es, quien lo miraba con terneza hasta que se notó mi mirada en ella y me obsequio una de mis preferidas y hermosa sonrisa. Escuche un sonido a líquido, jadeos y un aroma poco agradable; Esme y yo miramos hacia dónde provenía aquello; mi hija menor había vomitado en su ropa, en la camisa de Jack y también en el suelo.

-Lo… lo sssiento- Se disculpó Heav. Me acerque a ella para ayudarla, mi esposa junto con Carmen limpiaron el suelo.

-Será mejor que nos retiremos- Dije y todos asintieron; sus rostros mostraban preocupación.

-Me… me sien… siento maal- Hablo Heav con voz temblorosa y con sus manos en su estómago, Jack la levanto y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, y desapareció. Todos nos despedimos de nuestros amigos y entramos a los autos, dirigiéndonos hacia nuestro hogar.

Al llegar nuestros hijos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Es y yo fuimos a comprobar el estado de nuestra hija; ella estaba recostada en su cama con ropa cambiada, Jack estaba a su lado ya que Heaven lo tenía aferrado de su camisa nueva.

-No, no me dejes- Susurro mi niña- No me dejes- Murmuro con suplica en sus palabras- Tengo miedo de que vengan. No quiero volver, quiero quedarme contigo-

-Entonces quédate- Le susurro Jack besando su coronilla.

Esme y yo nos retiramos de la habitación ya que nos sentíamos que estábamos entrometidos. Cuando nos cambiamos, fuimos a el jardín y subimos a la copa de un árbol, nos sentamos; yo recostado en el tronco del árbol y Esme recostada en mi pecho.

-¿Sabías que te amo?- Cuestionó Esme levantando su rostro a mí; aquel rostro mostraba todo el amor que ella emanaba hacia toda nuestra familia.

-Sí, pero me gusta oírte repetirlo, y sabes, yo también te amo, mi amor- Expresé. Ella me sonrió y aquel gesto embelleció mucho más su rostro; acaricié su mejilla y lo acune-Posee mucha belleza, Sra. Cullen- Le mencioné atrayendo su rostro y observe aquellos labios voluptuosos y hermosos, ensanchados por una sonrisa. Los besé con mucha ternura, al separarnos su sonrisa se ensancho mucho más, mostrando sus perfectos dientes, aquella sonrisa contagiosa que no pude evitar imitarla.

Como amaba a mi Esme, mi hermosa esposa.

* * *

 **Hola gente! Antes que nada, este cap es una forma de celebración porque es nuestro primer aniversario en fanfiction, YAY! Realmente esto cambió mi vida, dio un giro en todo y fue genial, se lo agradezco a ustedes por interesarse en las historias. :D**

 **mary mustang cullen: Jajaja, sii, fue muy difícil describir todos los vestidos pero fue divertido al mismo tiempo xD Es muy linda historia la de El Principito, me encanta. No, no es su culpa, de hecho Heaven esta así por Alison ya que no la soporta. Me alegra que te hayan gustado :)**

 **Bueno, gente, vamos por un año más y de más creaciones y mucho más historias de ambos personajes preferidos por nosotros xD**

 **Besos. x]**

 **K**

 **P.D: En el capítulo anterior tanto Jack como Heaven dijeron frases de Snowstorm, en la escena del primer beso (Cap 15) y el discurso de Jack en su boda (Cap 29), que bonitos recuerdos :)**

 **Las canciones cantadas por Heaven en este cap son: Maneater de Nelly Furtado y Fuck You de Lily Allen.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Cap.36**

 **P.O.V Esme**

Estuvimos sentados en aquel árbol, bajo la luz de la luna, rodeados de mucho más árboles de diversas alturas, especialmente y principalmente en su compañía. Aspire y detecte el aroma del inmenso bosque y el aroma que tanto amaba, enloquecía, añoraba; aquel aroma era como una droga para mí, la de mi dulce esposo.

Él me estrecho más entre sus brazos y me acerco más a su pecho; entrelace sus manos con las mías, los cuales descansaban en mi vientre.

-Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido- Hablo de repente Carlisle apoyando su barbilla a mi hombro- Tal vez fugarnos a algún rincón del mundo- Susurro en mi oído.

-Es una excelente idea, Dr. Cullen- Dije apartándome de él, girándome para mirarlo- Hace años que no hacemos eso- Hable acercándome para besarlo en sus cálidos y suaves labios, en sus mejilla y por último en su nariz; él sonrió.

-Entonces con mayor razón- Analizo- Aunque por ahora debemos de ocuparnos de que nuestra hija no quiera asesinar a Alison-

-No creo que lo haga- Opine mientras me sentaba de costado y me apoyaba en su pecho, recostando mi cabeza en su hombro- Tal vez si la lastime pero no la matará porque es amiga de Jack-

-Tienes razón- Aseguro, rodeándome con sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza en la mía.

-Te preocupa, ¿verdad?- Le pregunte.

-Si- Afirmo en un suspiro- Me preocupa que se deprima o que decida irse nuevamente-

-Sí, lo sé, también me preocupa- Manifesté- Pero sé que no lo hará-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?- Cuestionó.

-Soy su madre, la gesté por cuatro meses y medio, y la conozco bastante- Le respondí sonriendo, él rio suavemente contra mi cabello y luego lo beso.

-Cierto- Afirmo colocando sus dedos debajo de mi barbilla y lo levanto con sutileza, mis ojos se centraron en los suyos; que eran tan hermosos y que provocaban que me hundiera en ellos.

Carlisle se inclinó y me beso con tanto amor y delicadeza; aquel beso significo tanto amor por parte de ambos que al separarnos nos observamos y levante mi mano, acaricie su mejilla y me estire para besarlo nuevamente.

Estuvimos de aquella forma toda la madrugada hasta que el sol ascendió por entre los árboles, con ella aparecieron las nubes espesas y grisáceas; con ello decidimos que era tiempo de irnos a nuestra casa con nuestros hijos y nieto. Al ingresar a la casa, no se oía ningún ruido por lo que tranquilamente nos dirigimos a la sala que contenía un televisor aunque a este no lo encendimos, tan solo nos sentamos y disfrutamos de nuestra compañía.

Al rato pudimos escuchar a alguien correr en el tercer piso y cerraban la puerta para luego oír que esa persona vomitaba, y que alguien con pasos lentos se acercaba.

-Heaven- Dijimos ambos al percatarnos de quien se trataba.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Escuchamos a Jack preguntándole a Heaven.

-Estoy bien- Dijo Heaven con voz ronca y atollada.

-¡Aaaaaaaahhhh!- Gritaron. Nos levantamos automáticamente y corrimos enseguida hacia la habitación de Jay, quien lloraba desconsoladamente; lo abracé.

-Hey, tranquilo- Dije intentando tranquilizarlo y comenzó a cesar mientras me abrazaba fuertemente- Está todo bien-

-¿Dónde están papi y mami?- Cuestionó mi nieto.

-Tu papá está cuidando a tu mamá- Le respondí mientras acariciaba su cabello rubio.

-¿Mi mamá está mal?- Pregunto levantando la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, se siente mal y tu papá debe cuidarla- Le respondió Carlisle sentado enfrente de nosotros.

-¿Puedo ir y cuidarla también?- Cuestionó Jay.

-Que venga- Dijo Heaven en un susurro. Llevamos a Jay hacia la habitación de Heaven y él al verla corrió, acostándose a su lado; quedando Jay en el medio de ambos, Jack le beso su cabeza, se levantó y se dirigió a nosotros.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- Le pregunto Carlisle.

-Mejor que en la noche pero continúa vomitando- Nos informó- Se encontrará mejor en la tarde-

-Sí, es mejor que no vaya al trabajo- Hablo Carlisle y Jack asintió.

-No faltaré al trabajo- Se quejó Heaven desde la cama, con la voz ronca- Estaré bien, no hace falta de que no asista-

-Heaven, hazle caso a lo que dicen, quédate y espera a estar mejor- Le dije casi en una súplica- Yo les avisaré que no vas a asistir hoy- Hable, y Carlisle me indicó que avise y eso hice.

Posteriormente Carlisle y Jack bajaron al primer piso, Jack siguió hasta el garaje y se fue en el auto hacia el hospital. Carlisle se dirigió a mí y se sentó.

-¿Avisaste?- Pregunto rodeándome con su brazo mis hombros.

-Sí- Dije asintiendo- ¿Aun desea ir?-

-Sí, sigue asegurando de que estará bien y tanto Jack como yo sabemos que no lo estará-

-Es bastante persistente en lo que desea- Acoté.

-Es tu hija, ¿qué esperabas?- Dijo con humor y sonriendo, me incorpore y le golpeé juguetonamente su torso.

-¿Abuela, por qué le pegas al abuelo?- Pregunto Jay en el umbral del comedor; su cabecita estaba inclinada levemente hacia un costado.

-Dijo algo que no es adecuado- Le informe.

-Pero cierto- Acotó Carlisle aun con esa sonrisita juguetona en su rostro perfecto, lo miré y negué con una sonrisa, él tumbo la cabeza para atrás y carcajeo. Escuche la silla a mi lado moverse y mi nieto se subió a ella.

-Mami se está bañando- Nos comunicó.

-Nos vamos, nos vemos luego- Anunció Rosalie apareciendo en el umbral.

-Pásenla bien- Les dije mientras salían para ir a la escuela. Mire a Jay y noté que seguía con el piyama- ¿Por qué no vamos a cambiarte la ropa?-

-Okay- Respondió mientras bajaba de la silla y corría hacia su habitación.

 **P.O.V Heaven**

Mientras me duchaba comencé a sentir con mayor notoriedad lo que venía sintiendo durante días, tal vez ya dos semanas que sentía esa sensación extraña. Mientras me vestía continuaba sintiendo esos raros… movimientos, si era la definición específica a lo que experimentaba. Me dirigí hacia el primer piso, tome toda mis pertenecías hasta que unas manos me arrebataron las llaves del auto y el bolso.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Pregunto mi papá, sosteniendo mis cosas.

-Voy al hospital- Le respondí tratando de que mi voz saliera lo mejor posible- Enserio, papá, me siento mejor, la ducha me resultó bien-

-No creo—

Antes que continuará, tome mis pertenencias de sus manos y lo observé detenidamente.

-Estaré bien, cualquier cosa los llamaré o le avisaré a Jack o vendré para acá. No tienes por qué preocuparte, lo tengo todo controlado-

-Hea—

-Okay, adiós, me voy, se me está haciendo tarde- Dije dándole un beso a su mejilla- Saluda a mamá y a Jay de mi parte- Hable mientras salía por la puerta y la cerraba. Mi papá salió detrás de mí y me tomo el brazo.

-Heaven, será mejor que te quedes- Hablo y vi que seguía hablando pero el movimiento extraño se acentúo y lo supe.

* * *

 **Hola gente! Aquí nuevo cap, espero que este bien realizado y que sea lo que ustedes le guste. Sé que soy muy mala y le dejo suspenso pero ya en el próximo se enteraran; tal vez el miércoles actualicé ;)**

 **mary mustang cullen: Jajaja, genial! Gracias, y espero que este te guste :3**

 **Bueno, gente, nos estaremos leyendo. ¿Reviews?**

 **Besos y abrazos! x]**


	37. Chapter 37

**Cap.37**

 **P.O.V Alice**

Me encontraba en la clase de historia junto con Jazz, no estaba prestando atención para nada; el profesor no paraba de explicar todo lo sucedido en la segunda guerra mundial. Ya era innecesario escuchar y aprender, sabía todo hasta los puntos del examen que tenía en mente el profesor para la semana entrante. Justo en ese instante tuve una visión.

 _"Heaven se encontraba sentada en la cama de Jack; estaba todo oscuro pero se podía ver por la iluminación de la luna. Ella tenía su mirada gacha, jugaba con sus dedos y una de sus piernas era impulsada de arriba abajo por el nerviosismo; su mano fue hacia su vientre, levantando el rostro, cerró los ojos y aspiro aire. Luego el momento aquel, se habré la puerta del baño e ilumino parte de la habitación; Heaven abrió los ojos al notar que la luz la iluminaba y alguien estaba delante suyo. Jack; con gotas de agua cayéndole de mechones de su cabello blanco; la observó extrañada de que estuviera allí._

 _-Necesito decirte algo… y es de suma importancia- Dijo levantándose de la cama. Jack se acercó a un paso, interesándole. Heaven bajo la vista y suspiro, nuevamente levanto la mirada y le sonrió con apesadumbre._

 _-¿Es malo?- Pregunto Jack con el ceño fruncido exhibiendo su preocupación. Heaven negó con la cabeza- Dime- Dijo más relajado, Heaven asintió._

 _-Creo que estoy…- Comenzó a hablar hasta que se escuchó un ruido y la voz enojada de Alison."_

Al terminar la visión me permanecí impactada y curiosa por lo que se podía tratar, Jazz me dio un apretón en mi mano, lo observe.

-¿Qué sucede?- Me pregunto susurrando para que nadie escuche.

-Heaven le va a anunciar algo a Jack pero justo Alison interrumpe enojada- Le explique murmurando y resumidamente lo que vi.

-Debe estar enojada por lo de ayer- Opino.

-Seguro, vamos a tener que prepararnos y estar atentos por cualquier acto que pueda hacer Alison contra Heav-

-Sí, aunque me gustaría que Heav le haga daño y que no vuelva, no vamos a permitir que sea viceversa- Hablo con sinceridad- Deberíamos decirle a los demás-

-Sí, en el almuerzo se lo anunciaremos- Dije y volvimos a mantenernos callados y aparentar de que prestábamos atención a la clase.

Posteriormente de tres horas más llegamos a la cafetería, y nos sentamos junto a nuestros hermanos.

-Esperemos que no intente nada peligroso hacia Heav- Hablo Edward.

-¿Quién intentará hacerle algo peligroso a nuestra hermanita pequeña?- Pregunto Emmett.

-¿Alison?- Cuestionó Bella, los tres que sabíamos asentimos.

-¿Por qué no me extraña?- Hablo Rose mientras se miraba las manos- Esa chica no me agrada- Dijo levantando la mirada a nosotros y apoyándose en Emmett, se tomaron de las manos.

-Creo que a ninguno nos agrada- Dijo Bella apoyando sus codos en la mesa, observando a Rose.

-Ni siquiera Carlisle y Esme no le agrada- Mencionó Edward- Y hasta cierto punto, también Jack-

-Y creo que Jay también lo opina ya que ella puede provocar que sus padres se separen- Dije recordando cómo resoplo en la fiesta cuando la vio.

-Confirmado, toda la familia no le agrada- Manifestó Emmett-¿Han notado que está obsesionada con Jack?-

-Sí- Le afirmamos todos al unísono- Se está volviendo loca- Acotó Ness apareciendo con Milo.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que viste?- Preguntó Rose.

-Primero, Heaven iba a hablar de algo con importancia a Jack pero antes de que Heav le diga fueron interrumpido por un ruido y la voz enojada de Alison- Explique.

-¿Qué dijo Alison?- Pregunto Emmett.

-Reclamo a Heav- Le respondí.

-¿Es por qué la tía Heavy beso ayer en la noche al tío Jack?- Cuestionó Milo con curiosidad.

-Suponemos que es por ello- Respondió Edward.

-Aunque también me da curiosidad de que iban a charlar entre Jack y Heaven- Comenté intrigada.

-Sí, Heaven estaba muy nerviosa- Concordó Edward- Él debe estar relacionado por lo que le sucede a ella-

-Seguro que sí- Hablo Rose- ¿Cuándo será?- Me pregunto.

-Esta noche- Les informe y ellos asintieron. En ese instante sonó el timbre para ingresar a clases.

 **P.O.V Alison**

Esa idiota no me sacará a Aleksei, él es mío y de nadie más, ni siquiera de ese enano de Jay. Él es mío.

Como se atrevió a besarlo de esa forma, como se atrevió Aleksei a permitírselo y también besarla. ¿No entiende que lo amo y quiero que nomás este conmigo?

Mi furia siguió creciendo y comencé a correr sin dirección alguna pero eso no ceso mi enojo por lo que comencé a golpear un árbol, el cual termino en el suelo enseguida. Lo siguiente que comencé a golpear fue una roca gigante, me imagine la cara de esa intrusa y en poco tiempo la roca se convirtió en polvo.

Pero la furia en mí seguía intacta y recordé como se habían besado descaradamente delante de mí, y la furia creció mucho más por lo que decidí pelear por él hasta que esa entrometida quede desplomada en el suelo y no siga de pie nunca más en toda la eternidad, así nadie se puede interponer entre Aleksei y yo. Aunque el problema con el supuesto hijo de Aleksei, ese niño estaría en medio… pero podía lograr de que se quedará con sus abuelos. Mi vida será completa junto a él, será hermoso, lo mejor que podría haberme pasado.

Estuve un buen rato pensando en cómo podía acabar con su vida y con cada idea que se me pasará por la cabeza me entusiasmaba más al ver un futuro solo Aleksei y yo, unidos por siempre, sin que nadie interfiera en nuestro camino.

Cuando ya me decidí ir a acabar con esa entrometida, y mientras corría entre los árboles y escuchaba como se quebraban las ramas debajo de mis pies, mi furia crecía y mi esperanza de estar a su lado se aumentaba.

 **P.O.V Heaven**

No podía ser verdad; estaba muy contenta y asustada al mismo tiempo ya que debía decírselo a toda la familia y pero tenía que primero y principalmente contárselo a Jack.

Luego de mi disputa con mi padre, decidí hacerle caso ya que quería comprobarlo y además de que mi mente no estaría cien por ciento en lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, y para ser honesta no estaba en condiciones por los vómitos que habían persistido luego de que quisiera irme, pero por suerte luego me recupere y fui a cazar.

Ahora me encontraba sentada en el comedor junto con Jay, ayudándole con unas tareas que mi mamá le había designado; en varias ocasiones mi mamá me regañaba ya que le pasaba las respuestas en vez de ayudarlo.

-Debes enseñarle no pasarle las respuestas- Me continuo regañado.

-Está bien, lo siento- Me disculpe levantando los brazos en son de paz.

-Mami se porta mal- Dijo Jay riéndose por la situación, lo mire, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Tú sigue haciendo tu tarea- Le hable apuntando a su cuaderno.

-Ya termine- Me respondió riéndose.

-¿Una vez que me meto en el rol de madre tú me respondes que terminaste?- Le cuestione seriamente.

-Sí- Respondió descaradamente riendo.

-¿Te parece divertido?- Le cuestione y me asintió aun con una sonrisa, lo tome en mi brazos y comencé a hacerle cosquillas. En ese instante ingresaron Jack, Jasper y Alice; los cuales habían ido de caza; Jack nos observó y nos sonrió.

-¡Papá!- Grito Jay corriendo a él, este lo levanto en sus brazos- Deberías ducharte- Dijo notando la tierra en su ropa.

-Sí, ¿qué tal si tú te vas a dormir y yo me ducho?- Le pregunto Jack mientras se lo llevaba. Esta era mi oportunidad para decírselo, por lo que me preparé y respire tanta veces innecesarias por nerviosismo. Fui a su habitación y escuche que estaba duchándose por lo que me senté en su cama para esperarlo, mire alrededor a penas iluminado por la luz de la luna, sentí su preciosa fragancia en toda la habitación. Mire hacia abajo mientras jugaba con mis dedos y movía incesantemente de arriba abajo; sentí un el movimiento y mi mano fue hacia mi vientre, levante el rostro y cerré los ojos. En ese momento se abrió la puerta, abrí los ojos notando la entrada de la iluminación y su presencia; a Jack le caían gotas de agua de mechones de su cabello y algunas recorrían su rostro confundido ante mi presencia, me quedé sin habla.

-Necesito decirte algo… y es de suma importancia- Dije levantándome de la cama. Jack se acercó un paso hacia mí, intrigado de la noticia. Baje la vista y suspire por la nerviosidad, levante la mirada y le sonreí lo mejor que pude.

-¿Es malo?- Pregunto Jack con el ceño fruncido ante la preocupación, lo negué con la cabeza- Dime- Dijo más relajado, asentí y di el valor para decírselo.

-Creo que estoy…- Comencé a hablar hasta que se escuchó un ruido y la voz enojada de Alison. Jack y yo nos miramos y nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba ella.

-Ven, vamos a pelear- Me retó con furia.

-No voy a pelear- Hable lo más tranquilo que pude, no podía hacerlo aunque me agradará la idea.

-¿Qué eres cobarde? ¡ERES UNA COBARDE!-

Decidí que aunque estuviera gritando debía decírselo a Jack antes de que Alison empezara a atacarme. Me gire y mire a Jack, este al notar mi mirada su observación fue hacia mí.

-Jack, antes de que está loca me ataque quiero decirte esto- Dije y él me miro con interés, tome aire y trate de no pensar en lo que pasaría luego de que lo dijera- Estoy embarazada-

* * *

 **Hola gente! Espero que les haya gustado ;)**

 **mary mustang cullen: Sii, espero que te guste este cap y que te haya quitado la duda.**

 **Bueno, gente, espero que sea de su agrado y nos estaremos leyendo el viernes si o si :D**

 **Besos y abrazos x]**


	38. Chapter 38

**Cap.38**

 **P.O.V Esme**

-Estoy embarazada- Anuncio Heaven, al escucharlo todo se silenció.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Jack luego de varios minutos en completo silencio.

-Estoy embarazada- Repitió Heav, esperando una respuesta.

-Tendrem…- Emitió Jack aún sorprendido de la noticia; Heaven le asintió.

-Sí, tendremos un bebé- Hablo con suavidad.

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritó Alison sobre saltándonos- ¡¿Estuviste con ella?!- Vocifero mostrando aún más toda su furia que ascendía; corrió hacia Heaven pero antes de que llagará a hacerle algo Heav pudo esquivarlo aun estando de espalda a ella pero Alison no se dio por vencido comenzó a tratar de golpearla con sus puños pero Heaven la esquivaba ingeniosamente.

Luego de aquello movimientos tan veloces pudimos divisar que Alison le toma del brazo e iba a golpear su vientre pero ya todos interferimos, apartando a Alison de Heav.

Emmett, Jasper, Edward y Carlisle sostenían a Alison ya que su ira era incontrolable, quería a golpear a mi niña y sentí muy en el fondo asesinarla; por lo que me coloque delante de ella, protegiéndola de lo que pudiera hacer. Rose, Alice, Bella estaban delante de mí y Jack estaba entre mis hijas y mis hijos, Carlisle y Alison.

-Cálmate, Alison- Hablo con tranquilidad Carlisle, él giro su cabeza mirando a Jack- Te hará más caso a ti-

Jack asintió, miro a Heaven y le sonrió; note que se había relajado pero estaba levemente tensa; Jack se dirigió hacia Alison.

-Debes tranquilizarte- Le dijo con tranquilidad.

-¡Tú me mentiste!- Le gritó desaforadamente.

-Yo no te mentí, nunca estuvimos una relación, solo somos amigos y te lo había expresado- Explico Jack con seriedad y serenidad. Alison lo observó, su rostro cambió a uno lleno de tristeza y parecía que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Pe… pero- Tartamudeo con voz afligida- Yo te amo y… además me has besado-

-Alison…- Dijo Jack con mayor sutileza- Yo no te he besado, tú lo has hech—

-Pero lo permitías-

-No quería ofenderte. No fue mi motivo hacerte daño interno, lo lamento, debí detenerte precedentemente. Realmente lo siento- Se disculpó Jack; Alison agacho su rostro y parecía que lo estaba asumiendo hasta que levanto su rostro y este ya no era de tristeza sino de disgusto.

-¡ELLA, ELLA TE CAMBIÓ! ¡SE ENTROMETIÓ EN TODO! ¡SI NO HUBIESE—

-Cálmate- Le interrumpió Jack, tranquilamente- Su venida no provocó nada para que cambiase, es algo que yo elegí y sentí hace diecisiete años atrás, y creo que es irreversible lo que yo siento por ella-

Alison lo miro sin mutilar ningún gesto solo se limitaba a mirar a Jack detenidamente; supuse que intentaba digerir lo que le había comentado él. Mis hijos y mi esposo la soltaron pero seguían observándola en desconfianza.

Carlisle dirigió su mirada a mí, pude ver su preocupación en su mirada por lo que le asentí y le sonreí para apaciguar su malestar; él me devolvió la sonrisa. Me sentí reducidamente tranquila pero seguía inquieta por la escena.

Alison comenzó a correr hacia nosotras, los chicos trataron de detenerla pero no pudieron ya que comenzó a golpearlos y lo mismo hizo con mis hijas, comencé a retroceder; iba a defender a mi hija cueste lo que cueste. Pero antes de que siga acercándose a nosotras, mis hijos la detuvieron; Carlisle se colocó enfrente de mí, defendiéndonos a ambas.

-Eres una cobarde al dejar que tu estúpido aquelarre te defienda- Hablo Alison rodeada de mis hijos.

-Te equivocas- Dijo Heaven hacia a Alison- No somos un estúpido aquelarre, somos una loca familia-

-Y nos defendemos por ello- Le continúo Rose.

-Así que piénsalo dos veces antes de tratar de hacerle daño a nuestra hermanita, idiota- Hablo Emmett con represión en su voz, tronando sus dedos creando intimidación. Alison abrí sus ojos antes el susto por la amenaza de Emmett.

-Emmett, no hacía falta insultar- Le regañe en un murmuro y sutileza pero firme. Emmett me articulo un lo siento con una media sonrisa; obviamente lo perdone.

-Aunque ustedes la protejan, yo lograré matarla- Hablo Alison con coraje.

-Tú contra nosotros diez- Dijo Edward.

-Trece- Hablo Ness ingresando a la casa seguida de Milo y Jacob.

-Sin contar a mi manada de licántropos- Murmuro Jacob.

-¿Lo intentarás?- Cuestiono Bella con una sonrisa de malicia. Alison miro a todos y pude notar que estaba impresionada y atemorizada.

-No lo hará- Hablo Edward con una sonrisa torcida- No se animará, somos muchos para ella- Informó.

-Sí, pero me vengaré y la mataré como se merece- Hablo Alison con rencor y furia con para Heaven.

-No creo que con ello logres algo- Dijo Heaven sin preocupación- ¿Crees que él te mirará por matarme a mí?- Le cuestionó y Alison sonrió.

-No lo lograrás- Negó Jack y Alison dejó de sonreír y lo observó- Lo único que conseguirás es mi odio y que llegué a matarte-

Alison frunció el ceño ante la tristeza, miraba hacia Heaven y a Jack; alguno de los dos debía elegir, sí matar a Heaven y vivir con el odio de Jack, o luchar por el amor imposible.

-Bien, me iré- Anunció sin más. En el momento en la que se dirigió a la puerta principal, hizo un movimiento veloz apartándonos a Carlisle y yo; yo caí sobre él. Alison salto sobre Heaven cayendo Heaven de espalda hacia el suelo y Alison sobre ella; el estruendo fue tan brusco que fracturo el suelo de madera. Heav empujó a Alison hacia el otro lado de la habitación, a velocidad de vampiro Heaven llegó y antes de que Alison tocará en el suelo, la tomo del cuello e hizo que cayera con más fuerza al suelo. Alison tomo su mano y la movió a un costado provocando que Heaven cayera encima de ella pero Alison rodeo y Heav quedó debajo de ella pero en el momento que iba a golpearle en el rostro, rápidamente tomó el brazo que iba dirigido hacia su cara y se impulsó, con movimientos rápidos rodearon por el suelo pero Heav la empujo librándose de ella, cayendo ágilmente sobre sus pies.

-Hay que detenerlas- Le susurre a mi esposo.

-Son muy rápidas- Me respondió Carlisle.

Cuando Alison fue hacia ella, con sencillez pudo evitar sus puños hasta esquivar uno que iba dirigido hacia su vientre, lamentablemente no pudo evitar uno que lo empujó hacia donde nos encontrábamos Carlisle y yo, cayendo sobre ambos.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó rápidamente Heaven mientras se levantaba. Nuestra vista no se apartó de los movimientos veloces que ambas producían hasta que Alison la desconcentro con un movimiento y pudo golpearle el vientre, antes de que me percatará Jack comenzó a pelear con Alison, evitando movimientos bruscos pero derrotándola; ella se desplomo frente a la puerta y levanto la vista hacia Jack, quien la miraba con disgusto.

-No quiero verte más cerca de alguno de mi familia- Hablo fríamente sin exhibir emociones- Ni de mí. Por lo tanto, vete-

Nunca había visto de esa forma a Jack; tan serio y sin remordimiento, aunque quien lo tiene al ver que tratan de matar a la persona que tanto amas.

Alison se levantó y se fue de la casa, todos ya nos habíamos acercado a Heaven; quien seguía en el suelo porque su padre no le permitía moverse.

-Estoy bien, no fue nada- Se excusó tratando de librarse de su padre y su esposo.

-Déjame examinarte- Hablo Carlisle quitando la mano de Heaven de su vientre- Tú estarás bien pero debemos asegurar que el bebé este bien-

Con ello Heaven le permitió examinarla; con dedos agiles, mi esposo fue percatándose de que todo estaba en orden y así lo mostro asintiéndole tanto a Heav como a Jack; ambos suspiraron de alivio.

-¿Bebé?- Cuestionó Ness.

-Sí, está embarazada- Le explicó Jack con una gran sonrisa dirigida a Heav, quien le respondió también con una sonrisa- Я люблю тебя, мой рай **(Te amo, mi paraíso)** -

Heaven sonrió con alegría- Я люблю тебя, моя жизнь **(Te amo, mi vida)** \- Le respondió en un susurro, luego de besarse rápidamente.

-Genial, no nos pudimos enterar de lo que hablan- Reprochó Emmett- Aunque algo se entendió- Dijo con una gran sonrisa de malicia; todo reímos. Sentí que Carlisle me rodeaba mis hombros y me estrechaba más a él.

-¿Tendré a un hermanito?- Preguntaron, todo dirigimos nuestras miradas a mi nieto que estaba amarrado a la baranda de la escalera. Jack y Heaven fueron hacia él y lo llevaron a su cuarto, en donde de seguro les explicaría.

Todos suspiramos y nos dirigimos hacia la sala para mirar alguna película; ahora todo estaba tranquilo, solo faltaba que naciera mi tercer nieto… quien lo hubiese creído, es algo tan imposible y sorprendente.

-Al fin se fue- Expresó Emmett estirándose en el sofá individual- Y encima habrá otro sobrino, está si es una familia loca y extraña-

Emmett tenía razón, era extraña y loca pero no lo fuera entonces no seríamos felices aun con los problemas que se interpusieron pudimos sobrellevarlo juntos, era y es lo más importante para todos nosotros.

* * *

 **Hola gente! Espero que les haya gustado, tengo pensado un punto de vista de Alison para lo que sintió en el final y todo eso, qué piensan? y qué piensan de lo que sucede a partir de aquí?**

 **mary mustang cullen: Jajaja, me alegra que te haya gusta y que este también lo haya hecho.**

 **Bueno, quería decirles que se cumple un año desde que publique Dawn: the beginning of a new life. WIIII! :)**

 **Okis, pasen un lindo día y nos estaremos leyendo para la** **próxima.**

 **Besos! x]**


	39. Chapter 39

**Cap.39**

 **P.O.V Alison**

Estaba enfurecida, apenada, arrepentida. No podía creer que me haya tratado de aquella forma, que hubiese tratado con mucha frialdad y seriedad.

Quería volver para comprobarle que era una muchacha buena para él pero temía que todos se me lanzaran para aniquilarme. Continúe corriendo entre los árboles hasta que llegué a un acantilado y me expulsé hacia el mar, planeando irme hacia américa del sur.

Mientras nadaba pensé que mi rivalidad hacia Heaven; además de ser por Aleksei; es por la diferencia que poseíamos. Yo sabía que ella pertenecía a esos vampiros italianos, los que compartieron un trato con mis "tíos" y con ello no podía creer que mis padres estuvieran en de acuerdo con ello, y por ello detestaba a Heaven, y buscaría una forma para poder acabar con ella pero aún no era el momento.

Ya me vengaría. Llegaría el momento que me desquitaría por lo que me habían hecho.

 **P.O.V Carlisle**

No podía creer que iba hacer abuelo por tercera vez. Si hace ya casi cuatro siglos hubiese sabido que iba a tener una familia inmensa; compuesta por una esposa, ocho hijos, tres nietos y un bisnieto; no lo hubiese creído, ni mucho menos aun aparentando juventud.

Comencé a pensar en lo que Heaven se había expresado con Jack en la noche que se había embriagado; ella tenía miedo de que fuera a por ella y ello me preocupaba a mí. Tal vez ya era hora de mudarnos a otra parte. En aquel instante, escuche los pasos musicales y que tanto me deleitaban; estos se acercaban al estudio.

Mi preciosa y hermosa esposa ingreso al estudio; poseía una de las sonrisa más amaba: bella, resplandeciente y autentica. Me levante del asiento detrás del escritorio, me senté junto a ella en el sofá de dos plazas; rodeé sus hombros con mi brazo izquierdo. Entrelazó su mano izquierda con la mía, la que colgaba en su hombro; oí el tintineo de nuestros anillos matrimoniales; los que demostraban nuestra unión y fidelidad. Presione mis labios en su cabeza, aprovechando de inhalar su aroma floral, tan fabuloso e incomparable. Mi Es suspiró; aquel suspiró fue de alivio, felicidad y acomodes.

-¿Feliz?- Le cuestioné apoyando mi mejilla en su cabello.

-Hmm, contigo, siempre- Murmuró, inhalando. Podía ver aquella hermosa sonrisa en su precioso rostro.

-Yo también lo estoy a tu lado- Le dije sonriendo. Es se acomodó; apoyo su mejilla en mi hombro y me observo con aquella hermosa sonrisa suya-Eres hermosa cuando sonríes de aquella forma- Le halague.

-Gracias- Me agradeció, desvió su rostro de mi panorámica; sabía que era de modestia- ¿De qué forma?- Cuestionó intrigada dirigiendo su rostro a mí nuevamente.

-De tanta felicidad, de tanto amor que alberga todo tú ser- Dije con sinceridad.

-Debo estarlo; nuestros hijos están bien al igual que nuestros nietos y bisnietos, y con un nieto en camino. ¿Cómo no estarlo?- Hablo rodeando mi abdomen con su brazo y apoyando su mentón en mi hombro.

-Te doy la razón y por ello es que me encanta esa sonrisa que ilumina tu hermosa, tierna e increíble rostro-

-Es una definición muy…-

-Correcta y única a tu magnifica e intensa felicidad, la cual contagia y cura- Complete por ella.

- _"La felicidad… consiste en dar, y en el servicio a los demás"_ \- Recitó.

-Henry Drummond- Adiviné el autor de aquella frase. Ella asintió con una sonrisa y una risilla, desviando la vista hacia su falda- Sabes, él también dijo: _"Amar abundantemente es vivir en abundancia, y amar para siempre es vivir para siempre"_ , creo que nosotros lo estamos comprobando- Dije acercándome a sus preciosos y dulces labios.

-Sí- Afirmo con un suspiro de devoción- Lo comprobamos y siento que lo seguiremos comprobando- Murmuro a centímetros de distancia de nuestros labios. Al unir nuestros labios, pude sentir la calidez y la sedosidad al sutil roce de sus labios en los míos; notoriamente aquella percepción era ya de naturalidad en mí.

El beso fue distorsionándose en uno con mayor fogosidad, con ello, mi Es tomo el cuello de mi camisa para aproximar nuestros cuerpos así coincidiendo a la perfección como si se tratase de piezas de rompecabezas. Una de mis manos se dirigió a su auténtica cintura para afirmar nuestra aproximación mientras que la otra mano acariciaba su mejilla y se deslizaba por suavidad de su piel marmoleada hasta perderse en su nuca y su precioso cabello caramelo para profundizar aquel beso que manifestaba nuestro gran amor mutuo.

Con lentitud fuimos alejándonos y juntamos nuestras frentes, escuche un suspiro de complacencia de mi amada y adorada esposa.

-Admito que no me hastiaré de amarte- Manifesté, Esme jadeo en dicha; demostrando conciliación.

-Si es por juzgar la sensación de cosquilleo que experimento en cada momento que permanezco a tu lado, debo manifestar que tampoco me hastiaré- Declaró Esme tomando mi rostro con ambas manos mientras nos observábamos a los ojos. Con sutileza me distancie de ella y la acomode en mi regazo para sentirla más cerca de mí, rodee mis brazos alrededor de ella y me apoye en el respaldo del sofá. Esme se acomodó, apoyando su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro. Ambos suspiramos de felicidad.

 **P.O.V Jack**

Posterior al enfrentamiento y de que Heaven volviera aceptará a volver a ser su legítimo esposo; algo que me tenía con una intriga; la levante entre mis brazos para trasladarla hacia la que ahora era nuestra habitación. Una vez allí comprobé el estado de mi segundo hijo nonato, fue la primera vez que sentía el movimiento provocado por él o ella. Sentí ansías del nacimiento de mi hijo. Al verificar la condición de mi hijo, me recosté al lado de mi esposa y la abracé al igual que ella a mí.

-Hay algo que no comprendo- Murmuré aun confundido. Heaven mi observo frunciendo el ceño- ¿Cómo es que hoy me hayas aceptado luego de semanas de estar distanciada, de manera matrimonial, de mí?- Cuestioné; ella aliso su ceño y suspiro con alivio.

-Te lo explicó- Dijo acomodándose y acercándose a mí- Además de que tú eres el padre del bebé que llevo en el vientre. Al notar la forma en la que me defendiste fue autentica y ahí supe la verdad de quien amabas en sinceridad-

-Por supuesto que te amo a ti- Declaré sonriéndola, ella me imito.

-Yo también te amo- Dijo mientras me inclinaba para besarla, inspirando castamente reconociendo su dulce aliento y aquel suave roce perfeccionó nuestra unión. Fue un beso corto pero saturado de nuestro equivalente amor-Aún no puedo creer en la manera que le hablaste, fue mucha dureza- Hablo luego de separarnos pero aún cercanos, sintiendo el roce de su aliento en mi piel superpuesto el embriagador perfume, tan suyo, tan mío.

-Debía defender lo mío- Expuse casi sin aliento por tantas sensaciones que me cautivaban.

-Esa es la precisa muestra de amor que requería. Necesitaba una pizca de saber que tu realmente me amabas sin palabras y con hechos- Manifestó con un rostro lleno de amor y dulzura.

-Me alegra saber que pude manifestarlo y que ello definiera que te amo más que mi propia vida siendo algo inherente en mí- Declaré acercándome más a ella para poder besarla, acaricie con sutileza las comisuras de sus labios suaves estirándome con un pequeño roce del dorso de mis dedos, sobre su mejilla y desviarme hacia su nuca; y al mismo intervalo, acariciando su sedoso cabello. La atraje delicadamente para finalmente unir nuestros labios, y apreciar aquel acto que tanto extrañaba de nuestra cercanía matrimonial.

Desde el piso de abajo se oír las risas de mis cuñados/hermanos, lo que provocó la lejanía del contacto de los labios de mi esposa con los míos. Las risas emergentes fueron de tal forma contagiosa que no pudimos eludir unirnos a ellos en la sala principal.

Al estar allí comenzamos a bromear entre uno a los otros, cada broma provocaba que riéramos. Así iniciamos a jugar amistosamente entre nosotros; Milo y Jay, aún adormilados, se unieron a acompañarnos y a reírse de nuestras locas ocurrencias. Más tarde, Carlisle y Esme se aliaron.

Alice pronosticó que el día sería despejado y soleado, por aquel motivo nadie salió de la casa para interactuar con humanos pero sí para dar un paseo en pareja e dirigirnos a una pradera y continuar jugando, conversando. De esa forma continuamos hasta que finalizó el día pero claramente no minimizó el momento familiar ya que continuamos hablando o viendo alguna que otra película.

No podía quejarme del este día ni de la familia que había obtenido. Podría decir que era la mejor pero es más que mejor.

* * *

 **Hola gente! Espero que hayan tenido unas buenas fiestas y una buena terminación del 2015 como también un buen comienzo a este nuevo año, y relamente espero que les vaya más que mejor en este año.**

 **A parte debo disculparme por la tardanza pero estuve muy atareada y negada a finalizar este fic. Este es el penúltimo y en estos día publicaré el último, aunque sigo con la negativa ya que no sé si habrá una secuela, como de costumbre se los dejo en sus manos; pueden enviarme un inbox o comentar. Se lo dejo a su disposición.**

 **mary mustang cullen: Gracias por tu comentario ;) Espero que te guste este cap totalmente romántico.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir me despido hasta el último capítulo de este fic que tanto extrañaré ;(**

 **Besos, pasen un maravilloso día! x]**


	40. Chapter 40

**Cap.40**

 **P.O.V Esme**

A lo largo de dos meses, se hizo presente el crecimiento de mi nieto dentro del vientre de mi hija. Y en un mes y medio de saber que iba a tener un nieto, Ness; mi querida nieta mayor; nos informó que estaba embarazada de dos meses. Claramente sentí mucha dicha antes aquella noticia, todos los estábamos. Heaven y ella comenzaron a estar siempre juntas, más de lo que siempre habían sigo; conversaban constantemente y/o sobre los bebes que gestaban en sus vientres. Hablaron sobre nombres junto con sus esposos; Jack y Heaven le gustaron los nombres de niño: Adam, Jeremy, Wyatt y Ethan (al que recordé que era uno de le podríamos a ella si era niño, instintivamente sonreí), los de niña fueron: Joanne, Emma, Elizabeth y Leyna. Pero decidieron: Adam Wyatt y Joanne Elizabeth.

Jacob y Ness, eligieron de niño: Gael, Byron, Albeth y Eian. De niña: Stephanie, Aimee, Jade y Weiss. Se decidieron por: Eian Albeth y Weiss Stephanie. Ya decidido ello, ahora tan solo era esperar a que aquellos hermosos bebes, mi nieto y bisnieto; para ser sincera ya los amaba como tales.

Antes de lo que nos percatáramos y sin ninguna complicación en el parto, teníamos a mi nieto entre nosotros; Adam Wyatt; todo inició cuando decidimos ir al prado para pasar el momento en familia. Hablábamos y reíamos, hasta que Heaven cortó drásticamente lo que ella estaba hablando y hasta su sonrisa borró; todos nos preocupamos de lo que le estaba pasando y nos dijo que era que el momento había llegado, llegamos corriendo hacia casa y Jack llegó aun cargando a Heav hacia la planta alta para comenzar con el parto. Carlisle nuevamente recibió a nuestro nieto, yo estuve todo momento a su lado al igual que Jack; cuando mi nieto nació tuve que limpiarlo y vestirlo. Es un hermoso niño, muy rubio y con todos los rasgos de su padre.

Se lo entregue a su madre, quien sonrió y lo admiro.

-Es idéntico a ti- Murmuro Heaven hacia Jack, este último le sonrió. Me uní al lado de mi esposo y nos abrazamos, encantados por el momento hasta decidimos alejarnos e ir junto con nuestros hijos en la planta baja, esperando información de parte de mi hija y mi nieto. Antes de irnos pude ver que Jack se recostaba al lado de Heaven y observaban a su hijo menor.

Nuestra vida comenzaba a ser total e inexorablemente dichoso, y sabía que a pesar de todas las adversidades que se presentase en nuestra eternidad siempre encontraríamos un punto de felicidad y nos sostendríamos en nuestra familiaridad.

 **P.O.V Heaven**

Cuando sostuve a ese bebé, no pude evitar sentirme tan feliz en ese momento. Jack se había acostado a mi lado para también observar a nuestro segundo hijo; se lo pase en sus brazos y él orgullosamente lo cargo.

A los segundos estuve más feliz a ver que Jay se nos unía en la cama y observo a su hermanito con una enorme sonrisa; fascinado con la idea de ser el mayor y de tener que cuidarlo y jugar con él. Ambos se durmieron en nuestros brazos, mire a mi esposo y sonreímos complacidos; él se inclinó con sutileza y nos besamos hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por mis hermanos, quienes querían conocer a su sobrino.

Al paso de los meses lo fuimos sobrellevando muy bien; Jay y Adam crecían, aprendían y jugaban juntos. Nuestra familia nos ayudaba bastante con nuestros hijos y yo no podía estar tan agradecida de tenerlos. Y antes de que Ness diera a luz, nos mudamos al noreste de Estados Unidos; aunque mis hermanos vivían en sus propias cabañas alrededor de la casa, y en esta solo estábamos mis padres, mi esposo, mis hijos y yo. Mis hermanos siempre en las tardes se encontraban en nuestra casa o íbamos a disfrutar juntos en el aire libre; tanto en el jardín como en el lago o un prado.

Un día mientras ayudaba a Ness a desempacar en su casa; cercana a la nuestra; escuche un líquido golpear en el suelo de madera, miré a Ness ya conociendo lo que significaba. Si ella pudiera estar más pálida lo estaría en ese momento.

-Tranquila- Le dije y la ayude a encaminarse hacia su habitación para recostarse- Todo estará bien- La consolé lo mejor que pude. Por suerte era doctora, pensé-

-Llama a Jake- Me solicito, asentí. Tome el teléfono y marque al número de Jake, en el segundo tono me respondió.

-Jake, Ness se encuentra en trabajo de parto- Le informe.

-Ya voy para allá- Dijo rápidamente; se podía notar la desesperación en su voz como también el intento de calmarse. Llame a mi padre, él aseguró estar allí pero sabía que tardaría porque había ido de caza junto con mi madre, Rose y Emm. Corrí al baño e higienicé mis manos; un hábito antes de estos casos; me acerque a Ness- Ya le avisé, pero ahora debemos priorizar de que nazca el bebé, ¿sí?- Dije tratando de calmarme, ella asintió.

La asistí como cualquier paciente en el hospital y cuando sostuve a mi sobrina nieta en mis manos, Jake y mi padre junto con mi madre, Rose y Emm, ingresaron a la habitación. Mi padre y mi madre asistieron a la beba mientras yo seguía atendiendo con delicadeza a Ness, Rose y Emm fueron a buscar las pertenencias de la beba en otra habitación, y Jake se dispuso a no separarse de su esposa. Mi madre le entregó la beba a Ness, quien complacidamente la acepto.

-Es…- Pronunció Ness mirándome; ya que me había incorporado.

-Weiss- Le dije sonriéndole, ella me imitó pero su sonrisa era el triple de felicidad. Sentí que alguien me rodeaba mis hombros y noté que era mi padre, me sonrió.

-Gracias, Heav- Me agradeció Jake.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer- Dije sonriéndole; aun no nos agradábamos del todo pero nos respetábamos y somos familia aun de nuestra distancia- Y por cierto, felicidades-

Ambos sonrieron sonrió, mis padres y hermanos también lo felicitaron y salimos del cuarto, fuimos a hacia nuestra casa, todos estaban afuera esperando noticias y todos estaban feliz por saber que estaban bien y que era una perfecta mini Ness.

-Era hora que los partos sean llevados por alguien que no sea Carlisle- Bromeo Emmett, todos reímos e ingresamos a la casa con una inmensa sonrisa que se acentuó cuando vimos a mis hijos en el suelo del living, jugando y riendo.

Nunca me cansaría de estar en esos momentos tan hermosos con mi familia y cada vez se agrandaba, y con ello la felicidad y el amor se agigantaban. Y aunque atraía a que nos acaben, no nos importaba porque aunque no seamos tan perfectos, nuestra familia es donde la vida comienza y el amor nunca termina, y ello nos hacía fuerte ante otros.

 **P.O.V Carlisle**

Con mis nietos y mis bisnietos se afianzo más nuestra familia, ya lo había hecho con el nacimiento de Ness y más con el de Heaven pero ahora era más intenso. Sabía que algunos integrantes de la familia tenían terror a lo que sucedería en el futuro por ser un aquelarre grande pero me gustaba pensar que nos defenderíamos y muchos de los clanes sabía que nuestros lazos eran muy fuertes, y me otorgaba esperanza a que nada sucediera.

A los meses de que mi bisnieta naciera todo marchaba bien por lo que no había peligro alguno y tanto sus padres como sus abuelos comenzaron a relajarse. Emmett y Heaven compartían que no se animarían a desafiarnos y nos tenían miedo, Alice lo confirmaba.

Recordé cuando Ness expresó el terror que sentía por si vendría alguien a arrebataría nuestra felicidad.

-No lo harán- Dijo Emmett tan asegurado.

-Ness, la unión de una familia, de nuestra familia, es una lazo inalterable. Y ellos lo saben- Hablo Heaven.

-Heaven tiene razón, los Volturis lo saben- Aseguró Alice- Es una razón por la que no han decidido darnos pena de muerte-

Todos parecían aliviados por las palabras dadas, y una parte de mí también se alivió

Esme apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y suspiro, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Mis hijos estaban en sus respectivos hogares y los que vivían con nosotros estaban en la sala especializada para los niños, por lo que éramos ella y yo; besé su cabello.

-No podría estar más contenta en estos momentos- Murmuró.

-Supongo que somos dos- Dije apoyando mi cabeza en la suya- Debo confesarte algo-

-Dime-

-Esto será imperecedero- Manifesté.

-¿Y qué es esto?- Cuestionó, en su voz demostró que estaba sonriendo.

-Nuestro amor… es imperecedero- Explique.

-Sí, que lo es- Aseguro.

-Y también nuestra familia es imperecedero-

-Jamás será caducado, eso es más que seguro- Dijo acomodándose para estar en frente de mí- Al igual que nuestro amor… y el de todos nuestros hijos y los suyos-

-Exacto- Afirme. Me incorporé y me incline para unir nuestros labios y formar un beso perfecto, cálido y lleno de amor; a lo lejos pude escuchar las risas de todos mis hijos, nietos y bisnietos, y aunque aún estábamos besándonos nuestros labios se engancharon en una sonrisa.

Más feliz que esto no podría estar y sabía que no tendría "The End", y ello era perfecto, muy perfecto.

 **.·˙·. .·˙·. .·˙·. .·˙·. *Fin* .·˙·. .·˙·. .·˙·. .·˙·.**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Cielos... Me costó este final, no era lo que me esperaba es mejor :D Y espero que les allá gustado tanto como a mí. Tarde en actualizar ya que no encontraba inspiración y estuve algo complicada de la vida, y encontré inspiración por la canción Army by Ellie Goulding.**

 **Guest: Gracias por el comentario. Sí, yo también la extrañaré.**

 **mary mustang cullen: Yo estoy super triste, trato de no llorar xs**

 **Gracias por su compañía, por los comentarios (mary mustang cullen, brisher y guest) sé chicas que no respondí algunas cosas, soy mala. Y gracias a las que leyeron y estuvieron atentas a esta historia. Se lo agradezco de corazón por todo.**

 **Con ello debo decirle que pensaba a hacer un epílogo ya que no realizaré otra secuela pero como de costumbre dejaré que ustedes lo decidan, así tómense la libertad de comentar que es lo que opinan o por inbox.**

 **Por cierto dejaré nuestras redes sociales en nuestro perfil ;)**

 **Bueno, besos, tal vez sea la última vez si me lo decido. Gracias por todo y regalenme un reviews para saber que tal le pareció.**

 **Besos y abrazos. Los quiero. x]**


End file.
